Seduciendo al Enemigo
by DamaNegra90
Summary: Este sexto año todo va a cambiar. ¿Cuánto puede influir un hecho aislado en una fiesta de Navidad? Dramione con un poco de Lemon.
1. Fiesta de Navidad

Otra vez volvía a estar llorando por las esquinas. La razón… la misma de siempre. Encontrarse a Ron y Lavender bebiendo el uno del otro, como si quisieran arrancarse el alma a besos; siempre le afectaba más de lo que quisiera admitir.

– Hermione… –dice una voz a mis espaldas.

– ¡Harry! –intento limpiarme las lágrimas sin que se dé cuenta, pese a saber que ya me ha visto– ¿Qué haces por aquí? Pensé que tenías clases particulares con Dumbledore.

– La clase acabó pronto hoy –respondió él–. ¿Qué ha pasado?

– Nada… Yo… –balbuceo.

De repente oímos risas a nuestras espaldas y toda explicación se vuelve innecesaria. Harry sabe de sobras qué me pasa. Desaparecemos con rapidez antes de que la nueva pareja de Gryffindor nos alcance.

·

* * *

·

En pocos días será la fiesta de Navidad del profesor Slughorn. Había pensado invitar a Ron, como amigos, claro está, pero ahora no es opción. Tengo que encontrar una cita que reviente la burbuja donde vive ese idiota pelirrojo. Me debato entre dos candidatos… Zacharias Smith o… No, a ese chico no le aguanto. Decidido, iré con Cormac McLaggen. No tendría que ser un problema, me ha tirado la caña alguna que otra vez, solo tengo que hacer ver que he picado el anzuelo.

También tengo que hablar con Harry. No debería retrasar más el encontrar pareja, muchas quieren ir con él por ser "el Elegido", pero es mi mejor amigo, no quiero que se aprovechen de él, así que en cuanto tengo una oportunidad me lo llevo a parte para hablar del tema:

– Harry… –empiezo tanteando el terreno.

– ¿Sí? –pregunta él sin saber por dónde van los tiros. Ya podría quitar esa cara de miedo, ¡no me lo pienso comer!

– He estado pensando en la fiesta de Slughorn, esto de que tenemos que llevar pareja y… en fin…

– ¡Cierto! –me corta–. He pensado que podríamos ir juntos, ¿qué te parece?

– Mm… –me sabe fatal decirle esto, pero no es una opción– Lo siento Harry, yo ya tengo pareja.

– ¿En serio? – contesta pasmado. Ni que fuera algo tan imposible, ¿no?– ¿Con quién vas?

– ¡Oh, nadie importante! –cuando pienso en McLaggen siento retorcijones… algo me dice que es una mala idea, pero lo descarto automáticamente– A mí quien me preocupa eres tú, Harry. ¿A quién piensas llevar de pareja?

– Ah, mm… No se… Tranquila, llevaré a alguien… a alguien interesante, sí.

Estoy de todo menos tranquila, pero decido dejar el tema y cada uno se va por su lado. Él a entrenar, yo a la biblioteca.

·

* * *

·

¡Luna Lovegood! Sí, definitivamente Harry ha venido con alguien interesante a la fiesta. Yo, en cambio, me esfuerzo por escaparme de mi pareja a toda cosa. Tendría que haber hecho caso a mi instinto, pero si quería molestar a Ron no tenía otra opción. Recuerdo su reacción cuando se enteró de quien sería mi cita hoy y una sonrisa se expande por toda mi cara. Desenterró su cara de entre los brazos de Lavender y por ella pasaron todos los colores del arcoíris. Intentó gritarme furioso, pero solo le salieron varias frases ininteligibles y se marchó como un huracán de la mesa del comedor, mientras su novia se ponía a cotillear con su inseparable amiga Parvati, como si mi cita con McLaggen fuera el acontecimiento más increíble de la semana.

¡Mierda! Aquí viene el muy plasta… otra vez. ¡Será pulpo! He perdido la cuenta de las veces que he tenido que escabullirme de esas manos desde que empezó esta estupidez. Intento pensar a toda prisa otra manera de escapar de él cuando de repente entra Filch tirando de Malfoy. Se ve que lo ha encontrado vagando por los pasillos o algo así según viene diciendo. Draco Malfoy… se me está ocurriendo una idea. Podría funcionar, si él la aceptara… ¿probabilidades de que eso ocurra? Mínimas, pero me permitiría escapar de Cormac a la par que molestar a Ron y eso me basta para intentarlo. Respiro hondo y me dirijo hacia donde está agarrado por Filch del brazo, impidiendo su huida. Cuando estoy cerca de Malfoy me inclino y le susurro al oído:

– Te ayudo a zafarte de Filch si tú me ayudas a mí.

Evidentemente algo se huele, no es normal que yo le ofrezca mi ayuda, pero sabe que soy su única vía de escape.

– Hecho –murmura secamente.

– Bien, sígueme la corriente –le contesto por lo bajo.

Me giro hacia Filch y le digo con voz entusiasmada:

– ¡Señor Filch, le ha encontrado! ¡Muchísimas gracias, empezaba a pensar que MI PAREJA se había perdido por el camino! –madre mía, parezco una niña de 5 años en una tienda de chucherías con dinero en el bolsillo… lo que tiene que hacer una por conseguir lo que quiere.

Todo el mundo se queda parado y el silencio empieza a apoderarse de la sala, cosa que aprovecho para tirar del brazo de Malfoy y alejarlo de las garras del celador. Lo único que se oye es la música, así que lo primero que me viene a la mente es:

– Ven Draco, vamos a bailar –¿acabo de llamarle Draco? Sí, acabo de llamarle Draco. Me va a matar, se lo veo en los ojos, pero un trato es un trato hasta para una serpiente como él, ¿no?

Fingimos ponernos a bailar y poco a poco la gente recupera la movilidad y empieza a cuchichear en un volumen cada vez más elevado. Genial, eso me facilita el poner al tanto a mi compinche por esta noche. O al menos durante unos minutos más, no necesito demasiado tiempo para llevar a cabo mi plan. Me acerco un poco a él para hablarle al oído y se pone aún más tenso si es posible.

– Tranquilo, no intento ligar contigo ni nada por el estilo, solo quiero evitar que nos escuchen oídos indiscretos, así que ¡relájate, por Merlín! –susurro entre dientes. ¡Me está poniendo nerviosa a mí!

– Vale –contesta también entre susurros. Parece que intenta relajarse, pero no lo consigue. Supongo que tener a una sangre sucia tan cerca le incomoda. Que se aguante, será un momento.

– Bien –empiezo–, he cumplido mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti. Esto es lo que tengo en mente… y antes de que me interrumpas, ya sé que te parecerá una locura, sólo escúchame hasta el final, ¿vale? –asiente rígidamente como toda respuesta… no, no voy a lograr que se relaje. Decido seguir antes de acobardarme– Por motivos que no vienen al caso, me serías de gran ayuda para molestar a alguien. Tendrías que haber sido mi primera opción, pero dada nuestra… relación, tuve que recurrir a otros métodos. No ha salido como esperaba y me debes una, así que se me ha ocurrido esto: bésame.

– ¿Qué?! ¡No pienso…! –empieza a protestar.

– ¡Shhhhhhhh! –le corto rápidamente–. Vamos, no te estoy pidiendo algo que no hayas hecho antes con más de medio colegio. Ya sé que no soy tu conquista ideal, pero venga, ni siquiera tienes que añadirme a tu lista, si es que tienes una. Sólo un beso que haga que parezca que esta velada está siendo única para los dos y vuelves a ser libre para deambular por el colegio.

– Soy libre para deambular por el colegio –me contesta entre susurros con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo sé, pero vamos, prometo que no será tan desagradable como crees. Además, es una oportunidad única para molestar a Ron, ¿de verdad la quieres desaprovechar?

– ¿Quieres molestar a Weasley? ¿Por qué? –pregunta suspicaz. No me extraña y supongo que tendré que darle una versión resumida si quiero que coopere.

– Digamos que desde que tiene novia se está comportando como un capullo conmigo. Más de lo normal –murmuro mientras pongo los ojos en blanco–. Así que quiero hacer algo que sé seguro que le molestará.

– ¿Y sólo se te ha ocurrido besarte conmigo? –contesta incrédulo a la vez que molesto.

– Él sigue comportándose como si tuviera algo que decir sobre los chicos que se acercan a mí cuando no es así ni de casualidad. No tiene ningún derecho. Y sé que si le llegan rumores de que me he besado con (y perdona que diga esto, pero es así) un chico que no sea de su agrado, le dará un infarto y se morirá de la rabia. Así que dime… ¿quieres verlo rabiar como nunca antes?

Lo tengo en la palma de la mano, puedo verlo con claridad. No porque parezca que le he aplastado con mis zapatos de tacón y esté por los suelos. No. Todo lo contrario. Sonríe con suficiencia, con esa sonrisa suya que dice que está a punto de disfrutar mucho con lo que va a hacer. No digo que vaya a disfrutar el beso, pero sus consecuencias valdrán la pena. Ha tomado esa decisión, lo dicen tanto sus ojos como su sonrisa ladeada. Se inclina hacia mi oído y me susurra:

– Espero que lleves bragas de recambio, Granger, porque las que llevas van a quedar empapadas –se inclina levemente y me besa sin preámbulos.

¡Y qué beso! Solo con sus palabras yo ya tenía la respiración entrecortada, pero este beso hace que todo mi cuerpo tiemble y me derrita aun sin quererlo. Mis piernas se vuelven de gelatina y él me agarra de la cintura y me aprieta más a su cuerpo. Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora estaría por los suelos. Me coge del mentón y me inclina la cabeza para profundizar el beso, metiendo su lengua en mi boca sin pedir permiso, pero no me importa. Hace rato que todo ha dejado de importarme, ni siquiera soy consciente de la gente de mi alrededor. Poco a poco va bajando la intensidad del beso hasta que lo corta del todo. Se vuelve a aproximar a mi oído y me susurra:

– Vayamos a tomar un poco el aire.

Lo sigo medio en las nubes. Me doy cuenta de que todo el mundo se ha quedado mudo y mirándonos cuando de repente todos empiezan a hablar a la vez. Jamás pensé que Draco Malfoy me daría semejante beso de película… ¡y delante de tanta gente! Cuando nos hemos alejado suficiente de la fiesta se separa de mí y vuelve a poner su sonrisa de capullo arrogante.

– Mañana será la comidilla de todo Hogwarts –suelta él–. Espero ver la cara de la comadreja cuando se entere.

Esto me hace bajar de golpe a la tierra. Y menudo porrazo me doy. Pero es lo que yo quería, ¿verdad? Ahora me toca apechugar con ello.

– Sí –le contesto–. Ron no tardará mucho en saberlo, tanto Ginny como Harry estaban en esa fiesta. Y si no se lo dicen ellos, ahí había mucha gente y tiene una novia muy cotilla, tarde o temprano le llegará el rumor.

– ¿Y bien? –empieza con sonrisa burlona. No sé dónde quiere llegar, pero seguro que no es agradable– ¿Cuál es el estado de tus bragas, Granger?

No puedo evitar una carcajada. Me estoy riendo con Malfoy. Increíble.

– Te lo diría que lo comprobaras por ti mismo –contesto con voz sexy, ni corta ni perezosa–. Pero eso sería demasiado para ti. Otra vez será, tal vez. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Me voy dejándolo ahí plantado, directa a la torre de Gryffindor. Realmente necesito cambiarme las bragas.


	2. ¿Amigos?

Me despierto con una sensación de felicidad en el cuerpo que no acabo de ubicar. Mi cabeza aún está en el país de los sueños cuando empiezo a recordar la fiesta. Empiezo a sonreír de forma inconsciente mientras voy montando el puzzle en mi cabeza y abro los ojos de golpe. La imagen de Draco Malfoy besándome parece grabada a fuego… ¡y yo le respondí al beso! Vale, genial, primera parte del plan finalizada, ahora toca actuar con normalidad, aquí no ha pasado nada grave.

Hoy me levanto algo más tarde de lo normal y me encuentro con mis compañeras de habitación ya despiertas. Tanto Parvati como Lavender son dos grandes cotillas, más la segunda que la primera, lo que ahora me va a ir de fábula, ya que lo primero que hacen es preguntarme por la fiesta de anoche y como lo pasé con mi pareja.

– Bueno, la fiesta estuvo bien –contesto algo evasiva–. Aunque mi primera pareja no duró mucho como tal.

Las veo abrir los ojos de par en par, la curiosidad chispeando en ellos, saliendo al final por la boca de Parvati:

– ¿Primera pareja? ¿Significa esto que tuviste una segunda? –no ha podido contenerse y eso me encanta.

– Sí… –estoy disfrutando de lo lindo– La verdad es que no lo tenía planeado, Cormac parecía tan simpático…

– ¡Y está como un tren! –me corta Lavender.

– …y está como un tren –continuo yo, dándole la razón–. Pero se puso muy pesado, así que cuando llegó otra oportunidad, la aproveché.

No tengo que esperar mucho para que me pregunten quién es la oportunidad de la que estamos hablando.

– Oh –digo quitándole importancia con un movimiento de la mano–. Malfoy.

– ¿Malfoy?! –gritan a coro– ¿Draco Malfoy?! ¿El príncipe de Slytherin?!

– Sí, ese Draco Malfoy –contesto con mirada inocente–. No hay otro, ¿verdad?

Intento sonreír con suavidad. Creo que lo logro, pero una sonrisa de oreja a oreja lucha por abrirse paso y expandirse por todo mi rostro. Parece que les haya lanzado un _Petrificus_ a ambas, están en estado de shock. Poco a poco se les pasa y empiezan a atosigarme con preguntas de todo tipo.

– Bueno chicas, tampoco hay tanto que decir –¡madre mía, que divertido es esto!–. Nos encontramos, bailamos y nos besamos. Lo típico de las fiestas.

– ¿Típico? –Lavender de nuevo, creo que Parvati vuelve a estar en shock– Hermione, es Draco Malfoy. ¡Él es de todo menos típico!

– Bah, no es algo que no haya hecho con más de medio colegio –vuelvo a quitarle importancia. Quiero sembrar una semilla, no recoger los frutos–. En fin chicas, voy a ducharme y bajar a desayunar. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Cojo mis cosas y me meto en el baño mientras las oigo cuchichear a mis espaldas. Esta mañana de domingo pinta muy entretenida.

·

* * *

·

En la Sala Común me están esperando Harry y Ginny con cara de pocos amigos. Vaya. Ron también está, pero es obvio que no me espera a mí, sobre todo cuando me pregunta por Lavender en cuando pongo un pie en la habitación.

– Ya está despierta, pronto bajará –contesto de forma mecánica y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Parezco un robot.

– Hermione, vamos a desayunar, que hoy tengo MUCHA hambre –dice Ginny abriendo los ojos significativamente, como si intentara hablarme a través de ellos.

Sí Ginny, pienso yo, ya sé por qué tienes tanta prisa por desaparecer del radar de tu hermano.

Tira de mi brazo para hacerme avanzar pese a no ser necesario mientras Harry nos sigue.

Evidentemente, en cuanto pasamos el retrato empieza a hablar atropelladamente, totalmente ofuscada, consiguiendo que me ría.

– A ver Ginny, vayamos por partes. Primero, respira tranquila, Malfoy y yo no tenemos nada.

– ¡Pero te besó! ¡Yo lo vi! –exclama ella con los ojos como platos.

– Sí Ginny, me besó –empieza a ponerme nerviosa que Harry no diga nada–. Pero no es lo que tú piensas. Solo fue un beso inocente en medio de una fiesta, cosas peores habrá hecho el chico, ¿no crees? Vamos, que su fama le precede.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Pero estoy preocupada por ti. Malfoy siempre te ha tratado mal. ¿No crees…?

– ¡Es un mortífago, Hermione! –explota Harry. Me lo estaba temiendo– ¿Cómo se te ocurre?

– Harry, no tienes pruebas…

– ¡No necesito pruebas! –me corta– ¡Lo sé y punto!

Está hecho un basilisco. O lo tranquilizo o me come viva.

– Harry –empiezo suavemente mientras le toco un brazo–, ¿tú sabes por qué fui con Cormac McLaggen a la fiesta, verdad?

Arruga la nariz y contesta:

– Sí, lo sé.

– Bien, entonces también sabrás el por qué Draco Malfoy, ¿correcto?

De repente parece que la Navidad se haya adelantado (los pocos días que le quedan) y aparece una gran sonrisa en su cara a la par que le brillan sus ojos verde esmeralda.

– No sé cómo has conseguido que Malfoy acepte algo así, pero ahora lo entiendo todo.

No puedo evitar sonreír yo también. Su alegría es contagiosa para mí, pero no para Ginny, que parece un poco perdida.

– Vale, aquí hay algo que no estoy entendiendo. ¿Qué es? –pregunta haciendo morritos.

Harry se derrite y le contesta, obviamente orgulloso y satisfecho de poder darle una respuesta:

– Hermione quería molestar a una persona (no, lo siento, no puedo decirte quién) y por eso el beso con Malfoy.

– Querías molestar al idiota de mi hermano, ¿verdad Herms? –esta chica es más lista que el hambre, pero por algo es mi mejor amiga, así que le sonrío dulcemente.

– Sí, quería molestar al idiota de tu hermano.

– ¡Ah! Tendríamos que haberte acorralado delante de él, pues.

– No, no, así está bien –contesto–. Pronto se enterará.

Mi sonrisa enigmática hace que frunzan ligeramente el ceño un momento, pero dejan pasar el tema cuando llegamos al Gran Comedor. Parece que podré desayunar tranquila.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Cuando la veo entrar por la puerta del Gran Comedor mi mente me transporta a la noche anterior. Otra vez. No muchas chicas pueden decir que han dejado al príncipe de Slytherin con la casi necesidad de una ducha fría. De hecho suelo ser yo el que las deja en ascuas para que me persigan unos días, es divertido ver lo mucho que se esfuerzan por meterse en mi cama. Pero no Hermione Granger. Ella me ayuda inexplicablemente, me pide un precio inverosímil y, cuando creo que la tengo a mis pies, se va y me deja con ganas de más. ¡A mí!

Mierda, ya vuelvo a pensar en lo que no debería. ¡Es una sangre sucia, por amor a Merlín! Lo de ayer solo lo hice por joder a la comadreja, ¡nada más! Pero el modo en que ella respondió al beso me pilló totalmente desprevenido. Mi cuerpo reaccionó sin mi permiso de una manera que me desarmó completamente. Maldita sabelotodo, atreverse a jugar conmigo… Pero esto no quedará así. ¡De ninguna manera! No pienso parar hasta quedar satisfecho.

Sigo divagando a la par que me reprendo por tener estos pensamientos. Ni siquiera sé cuándo empezó. Al principio me ponía de mal humor cuando a otro se le ocurría insultarla en mi presencia, ¡eso era algo que sólo podía hacer yo! Cuando me dio ese puñetazo en tercero… nadie nunca se había atrevido a pegarme, ni siquiera mi padre. No, él me castigaba con la varita, sus métodos siempre han sido… refinados. Aquel golpe realmente me marcó. La primera sonrisa cuando se encogió los dientes después de que le diera aquel hechizo… simplemente perfecta. En el baile de Navidad de cuarto, colgada del brazo de Krum… divina. No puede ser mía, yo soy sangre pura y debo cumplir con lo que se espera de mí. Pero no puedo aceptar que sea de ningún otro, igual que no acepto que nadie la haga llorar. Siempre me doy cabezazos cuando lo hago yo, seré idiota. Pero no lo puedo evitar, sería demasiado evidente.

Pansy no para de colgarse de mi brazo y lloriquear por los rumores de la fiesta. Es de lo único que se habla en todo el Gran Comedor. Blaise es más listo, él se ha limitado a enarcar una ceja en mi dirección cuando Granger ha aparecido por la puerta. Cada día estoy más harto de esta chica, Pansy piensa que por ser mi primera novia tiene algún derecho, pero ya hace mucho tiempo que le dejé bien claro que yo no le debía, ni le debo, ninguna explicación. Ella y yo no somos nada y pienso dedicarme a ir de flor en flor… Ahora que lo pienso, últimamente me rondan tantas cosas por la cabeza que mis flores se han reducido considerablemente en número. Espero que no se haya hecho una idea equivocada de eso, mis conquistas no menguan por ella, si no por… bueno, otra ella.

Desde anoche hay una idea que no para de rondarme la mente. Algunos dirán que me he vuelto loco, pero he tomado una decisión. Hermione Granger va a ser mía ¡y a la mierda la sangre! Ahora lo único que queda es… ¿cómo?

De repente veo entrar una mancha pelirroja echando humo. Esto va a ser divertido. Me pongo cómodo mientras una sonrisa arrogante surca mi rostro; tengo una posición privilegiada para ver el espectáculo. Todo el salón se ha quedado en silencio y los gritos de Weasley se escuchan por los cuatro costados. No se entiende nada de lo que dice, me da que no es capaz ni de hilar una frase entera. Realmente está rabiando, ni que ella fuera suya. No puedo evitar fruncir el entrecejo cada vez más. Sin querer admitirlo, me doy cuenta de que esto me gusta cada vez menos. Veo como ambos se gritan y al final ella sale escopeteada del comedor, roja de rabia. La sigo de forma automática. Vaya adónde vaya, yo quiero estar ahí.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

¡Será imbécil! ¡Ron no tiene ningún derecho a enfadarse! Sí, vale, lo hice para eso, pero esta vez se ha pasado. Me ha puesto en evidencia delante de todo el mundo. No sabe lo que significa la discreción, ni hablar tranquilamente las cosas. Ha sido una discusión tan estúpida, con Lavender colgada de su brazo como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo. Estoy tan enfadada que no noto que me han seguido hasta que oigo una voz a mis espaldas:

– ¡Granger! –no me lo puedo creer, ¿me ha seguido corriendo hasta el lago? Por cómo resopla diría que sí– ¿Se puede saber a qué vienen esas prisas?

– ¡Déjame! ¡No te importa! –supongo que no puedo echarle la culpa, lo hice porque quise, pero me sienta tan bien gritarle a alguien que no puedo evitar seguir– Felicidades, lo has conseguido, hemos hecho enfadar a Ron.

– Hemos, sí, es lo que querías, ¿no? –pregunta cauto. Espera, ¿cauto?

– Sí, es lo que quería –no puedo evitar suspirar mientras me dejo caer apoyada en un roble junto al lago. Él se sienta a mi lado, no está aprovechando para burlarse de mí y eso me intriga. Ahora que lo pienso, este año apenas me ha insultado, mucho menos cebarse conmigo.

– Entonces, ¿por qué estás tan triste? –cuestiona lentamente.

– Porque estoy perdiendo a mi mejor amigo –contesto con una sonrisa irónica mientras me abrazo las piernas. No sé porqué le respondo, pero su actitud hace que me resulte fácil abrirme a él.

– Mm… Puedes ganar un nuevo amigo, si quieres.

– Oh, ¿y ese serías tu? –no lo puedo evitar, me pongo a la defensiva automáticamente.

– ¿Por qué no? –pregunta. ¿Por qué no? Bueno, se me ocurren unos cuantos motivos– No puedes saber si saldría mal o bien, ni siquiera lo hemos intentado.

– ¿Por qué quieres ser amigo mío? –no es propio de mí responder a una pregunta con otra, pero ahora me siento bastante confundida.

– Creo que podría funcionar –responde sonriendo enigmáticamente mientras me tiende la mano–. ¿Y bien? ¿Amigos?

Su sonrisa me desarma por unos momentos. Parece sincera. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy tomando su mano. Él me ayuda a levantarme a la vez que yo le contesto:

– Amigos.


	3. Viaje en tren

¿Amigos? ¿En qué estaba pensando? Aunque lo que entiendo menos todavía es por qué Draco Malfoy me ofrecería amistad a mí. Nunca he formado parte de su elitista círculo social, ni tengo intención de hacerlo. Supongo que al chico le habrá sentado mal el desayuno, o le habrán golpeado con algo… incluso pueden haberle hechizado. Cualquier cosa tiene más lógica que un Malfoy queriendo ser amigo de una… chica con padres muggles.

Hoy volvemos a casa por Navidad y hay mucho ajetreo, así que tampoco puedo pararme a pensar en ello. Ginny no para de decirme que vaya a la Madriguera, pero no creo que sea lo mejor en estos momentos.

– Vamos, Hermione, por favor –me ruega. Esos ojitos derretirían a cualquiera, pero ahora no soy yo misma, así que me resisto.

– Ginny, sabes que estropearía la Navidad –no hay manera de que baje del burro, pero tengo que intentarlo–. Ni él quiere verme ni yo tenerle cerca. Además, hace mucho que no veo a mis padres y ya tengo ganas. Hasta vamos a ir a visitar a mi abuela unos días.

Poco a poco se le apaga la mirada hasta que baja los ojos al suelo y susurra derrotada: "está bien". Sé que está de todo menos bien, pero no puedo ceder en este punto. No debo.

Me pongo a divagar sobre la Navidad mientras avanzamos poco a poco hacia el tren. Es raro ir de visita a casa de mi abuela, y no porque no sea una costumbre navideña, sino porque no he visto a esta mujer en mi vida. No la conozco, ni me conoce. Mis padres dicen que ni siquiera estuvo ahí cuando nací. Están peleados por algo, no me quieren decir el motivo, pero supongo que los tiempos están lo suficientemente mal como para que quieran intentar hacer las paces. Al final acabo en un compartimento con Ginny, Luna y Neville. Dean, el novio de Ginny, ha desaparecido con su mejor amigo, Seamus, pero seguro que acaba volviendo.

·

* * *

·

Para cuando llevamos medio camino de vuelta a casa he logrado que Ginny deje de intentar convencerme para ir a la Madriguera "al menos unos días". Me gustaría invitarla a mi casa, pero no sé cuándo volveremos a Londres, así que me limito a hacerle prometer que nos escribiremos a menudo.

Salgo a estirar un rato las piernas y me doy de bruces con cierto rubio platino que no esperaba ver hasta después de Navidad. Casi diría que estaba esperando a que saliera si no fuera porque es imposible.

– ¡Malfoy!

– ¡Granger! –se le ve turbado y tiene el pelo muy desordenado, como si no pudiera parar de pasarse las manos por él– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Vuelvo a casa por Navidad, igual que tú –sé que le acabo de contestar una obviedad, pero verlo tan de golpe me ha desconcertado.

– Ah, sí, claro. Entonces, ¿pasarás las Navidades con tus padres? –pregunta.

Vale, esto es muy raro. ¿Malfoy y yo teniendo una conversación civilizada? Inverosímil. Tengo que aclarar ciertos puntos, pero no sé ni por dónde empezar.

– Sí, todos van a la Madriguera menos yo. He preferido pasar estos días en familia –empiezo a ponerme nerviosa y no me gusta, así que en vez de darle más vueltas decido sacar el tema–. Por cierto, esta mañana, cuando has dicho de ser amigos…

– ¿Qué hay de malo en eso? Creo de verdad que podríamos llevarnos bien. Sé que te he tratado fatal todos estos años, pero si me dieras una oportunidad…

– ¿Por qué? –le corto– No digo que no quiera hacerlo, pero así de repente es muy extraño.

– Lo sé –contesta sonriendo suavemente. Creo que es la primera vez que le veo sonreír así–. Digamos que he madurado. Bueno, estoy madurando, poco a poco. Y también empiezo a pensar que todos los prejuicios de sangre que me inculcaron de pequeño son una estupidez. ¡No pongas esa cara, lo digo en serio! Así que, y sin que esto sirva de precedente, quería decirte que… lo siento.

¿Lo siento? ¿Acabo de oír a Draco Malfoy disculpándose? Vale, esto es serio. Y lo digo porque realmente no parece una broma. Su cara, sus gestos, todo acompaña a sus palabras. No parece que quiera reírse de mí, más bien diría que se está abriendo y algo me dice que también es nuevo para él. La curiosidad empieza a abrirse paso en mi anonadado cerebro y acabo sonriendo un poco yo también.

– Creo que ambos nos merecemos una oportunidad –le digo tendiéndole la mano. Él me la coge y ensancha su sonrisa–. ¿Te parece que nos carteemos estos días?

Juro que no sé de dónde ha salido eso, pero una vez dicho no me parece tan mala idea. Sus ojos grises brillan como mercurio líquido, está contento y por algún motivo eso me hace feliz.

– Bien, ¿a qué dirección envío las cartas? –oh, oh… ya decía yo que era demasiado fácil– ¿Hay algún problema?

Me ha visto abrir los ojos de par en par, pero no quiero que piense mal, así que me apresuro a contestar:

– No, no, no hay ningún problema. Pasa que estaré unos días fuera y no sé la dirección exacta –ni cuánto tiempo estaré allí, pero eso no se lo digo–, aunque puedo darte mi dirección de Londres y escribirte cuando esté en casa.

La sonrisa vuelve a su rostro e intercambiamos direcciones. No sé si es buena idea, pero algo en mi interior me dice que tengo que intentarlo.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Cuando nos despedimos todavía no me lo puedo creer. ¡Hemos hablado sin sacar las varitas otra vez! Se podría decir que es un avance. Un gran avance, si tenemos en cuenta que me he quitado la fría máscara que me caracteriza por un rato. Algunos pensarán que "sólo ha sido un rato", pero para mí ha sido un gran esfuerzo. Para un Malfoy, educado desde su más tierna infancia para no mostrar jamás lo que piensa, expresar emociones no es fácil. Llevo todo el camino practicando cómo hablar con ella y qué decirle. ¡Hasta le he sonreído! Estoy exultante. Jamás pensé que me abriría de esta manera a alguien. Pedir perdón… imposible. Ni siquiera es algo que esté en mi diccionario. Aun así, ella hace posible lo imposible casi sin darse cuenta. Cuando sonríe todas mis emociones se disparan, es algo que no había sentido jamás. ¡Y nos vamos a enviar cartas! Tal vez estas navidades no estén tan mal después de todo.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Saludar a los Weasley ha sido un tanto incómodo, Ron no sabe comportarse ni cinco minutos. Por suerte mis padres me estaban esperando y me he ido rápidamente. Lo último que he visto antes de salir al mundo muggle ha sido a Malfoy con su madre. Seguro que será duro celebrar la Navidad con su padre en Azkaban, no digo que no se lo merezca, pero mi corazón se encoge en un puño cuando pienso en ello. Por primera vez me alegro de haber propuesto escribirnos.

En casa lo primero que hago es deshacer el baúl y darme un baño. Me relajo tanto que por poco me duermo. Lo único que sé de nuestra visita a mi abuela es que mañana por la tarde nos vamos a Gales, así que decido escribir a Malfoy. Mañana por la mañana iré al Callejón Diagon y acompañaré la carta con unos dulces (espero que no sea un mal regalo de Navidad, la verdad es que no le conozco). La carta en sí ya es un reto.

_Hola Malfoy,_

¿Malfoy? Se supone que somos amigos, ¿no? Pero Draco… no sé si le parecerá demasiado. Descarto y vuelvo a empezar.

_Hola Draco,_

_¿Puedo llamarte Draco? ¿O tal vez prefieres Malfoy? A mis amigos les llamo por el nombre de pila, pero si quieres otro trato solo tienes que decírmelo, no me voy a molestar._

_Igual es pronto para escribirte, pero me acabo de enterar de que nos vamos mañana mismo a Gales a ver a mi abuela y no quería que pensaras que no te contestaba las cartas a propósito. No sé cuando volveremos, si veo que pasa mucho tiempo intentaré ponerme en contacto contigo, pero los muggles no usan lechuzas y sería muy raro._

_Así, a bote pronto, no tengo nada nuevo que contar. ¿Quizás algo viejo? Espero que te gusten los dulces, sé que me estoy adelantando, pero… ¡Feliz Navidad!_

_Hermione Granger (llámame como prefieras)_

Ceno con mis padres y nos ponemos al día. Realmente echaba de menos hablar largo y tendido con ellos, no podría haber pedido unos padres mejores. El misterio que envuelve a mi abuela me tiene con los nervios a flor de piel, pero en cuanto caigo en la cama me quedo dormida como un tronco.

Cuando me levanto por la mañana decido comprarle dulces muggles a Draco. Sería divertido ver su cara, seguro que nunca los ha probado… ¡puede que ni sepa qué son! Después de la visita relámpago al Callejón Diagon comemos, hacemos las maletas y partimos hacia Gales.


	4. La abuela Granger

**Draco POV:**

No esperaba recibir carta de Hermione tan rápido. Tampoco que me hiciera tanta ilusión. Todo esto es extraño para mí, pero decido dejarme llevar. Si me la escribió cuando llegó, significa que ya tiene que estar de camino. ¡Qué lástima! Me dijo que no le escribiera mientras estuviera fuera. Mm… También se supone que me ha enviado dulces, pero yo esto no lo he visto en mi vida… ¿Serán muggles? Tienen toda la pinta… ¿Me atrevo a probarlos? Sí, va, me atrevo. Hermione es demasiado buena como para haberles hecho algo.

Mientras me como algo que parece un gusano de textura gomosa (el cual debo reconocer que está bueno), mi mente vuelve a la carta. Me ha deseado una feliz Navidad… ¿significa que esto es un regalo de Navidad? ¿Qué debería comprarle yo? Poco a poco empieza a formarse una idea en mi mente y mientras la voy perfeccionando bajo a buscar a mi madre.

– Madre, aquí estás. Quería proponerte algo que se me acaba de ocurrir –empiezo. Mi madre levanta una ceja, algo sospecha, pero me deja continuar–. La verdad es que pasar estas navidades en casa sin padre me parece un mal trago que ninguno de los dos tendría que pasar, así que se me ha ocurrido hacer un pequeño viaje. Nada demasiado lejos, para que el Señor Tenebroso no le pueda poner pegas, pero sí lejos de la mansión familiar. ¿Qué opinas?

– Me parece una buena idea. ¿Dónde quieres ir? –me pregunta.

– ¿Qué tal Gales? –intento sonar casual. No sé si lo consigo, mi madre me conoce demasiado bien.

– Mm… He pasado muchos veranos en Gales en mi juventud. Sé de un hotel para magos y podría estar bien volver a ciertos lugares.

Está empezando a hacer planes, es buena señal.

– Podrías enseñarme la Gales de tu infancia, si te parece bien –ya más no la puedo presionar.

– Sí, sí, de acuerdo. Haz las maletas, nos vamos a Gales.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Es martes 24 por la mañana. No llevo ni 24 horas con mi abuela y ya me quiero volver a casa. Saber por qué se peleó con mi padre aumenta ese sentimiento. Se ve que la mujer es Duquesa… ¡Duquesa! Y claro, no le gustó nada que su primogénito se casara con una plebeya, como no deja de llamar a mi madre. ¡Oh! Ojalá se atragantara cada vez que sale esa palabra de su boca. Mi madre tiene la paciencia de una santa, se lo tengo que reconocer. No pone malas caras ni abre la boca cuando mi abuela la degrada. Mi padre y yo nos tenemos que morder la lengua constantemente. Es un infierno. ¿Lo mejor? Por sangre, yo también soy Duquesa (véase el sarcasmo). Esta mujer ha dejado bien claro des de buen principio lo que espera de mí. Me dice como tengo que hablar, caminar,… ¡Me tiene frita! No pienso ser una snob como ella. Yo vengo de mi padre y de mi madre, y en lo referente a los títulos pienso igual que ellos. Supongo que si no nos ha dirigido la palabra hasta ahora ha sido porque tenía la esperanza de que el hermano menor de mi padre le diera nietos, pero después de tantos años ha reconocido que es esperar un imposible. No tengo ninguna gana de que llegue la cena de esta noche, ni la comida de mañana. Menos mal que mi padre nos ha prometido hacer turismo los tres solos a partir del jueves.

La cena de Navidad llega y es tan horrible como esperaba, sino peor. Mi madre intenta hacer todo lo posible porque no nos matemos unos a otros e intento respirar hondo por ella. No sé cómo se puede ser tan buena. Aunque debo admitir que mi abuela se está comportando algo mejor esta noche. Llega la hora de repartir los regalos antes de irnos a dormir (nunca había deseado tanto irme a la cama) y me doy cuenta que los chicos no sabrán dónde enviármelos, pero ahora no me preocupa. Mis padres me han regalado un hermoso vestido con unos zapatos a juego para el baile de fin de curso. La sorpresa de mi abuela es cuanto menos curiosa. Es un palito para el pelo con joyas incrustadas, hasta ahí nada raro, creo. No, lo extraño viene cuando me lo da. Al primer contacto con mi mano noto como si una energía me recorriera el cuerpo entero; es como si el objeto me hubiera reconocido. Parece magia pero… no puede ser, mi familia es muggle, no tiene sentido. Oigo a mi abuela decir que es un antiguo objeto de gran poder, el cual ha ido pasando por las mujeres de la familia desde hace muchas generaciones. Siempre cambiando de apellido, pero morando en la misma mansión, que es donde nos encontramos. Entre las mujeres de la familia se le conoce como "el Protector", se dice que originariamente tenía otro nombre, pero se perdió hace siglos. Mi abuela me anima a llevarlo siempre puesto. Ella realmente piensa que me va a salvar de todas las desgracias del mundo y yo, por algún extraño motivo, la creo.

Este curioso regalo ha hecho que la noche no fuera tan horrible como había predicho.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Jueves 26, menos mal. Incluso lejos de casa se notaba la ausencia de mi padre. He ido a hacer turismo solo, ya que mi madre no se encontraba con ánimos de salir y he preferido dejarla sola con sus pensamientos. Ahora estoy en el castillo de Caldicot, es una fortaleza de una belleza sin igual. Mientras me paseo por sus rincones oigo una voz que me es conocida y me dirijo hacía allí.

– Hay que destacar que este rincón cuenta con muchísima magia; y es que muchos aseguran que entre sus pasillos es posible observar auténticos fantasmas y espíritus…

– ¿Hermione? – exclamo incrédulo.

Al oír mi voz se gira sorprendida y abre los ojos como platos. Está claro que esto no se lo esperaba. ¡Ni yo me lo esperaba! Dije Gales por ella, obviamente, pero… ¿qué posibilidades había de encontrarnos?

– ¿Draco? –dice sorprendida. Es como si no se lo acabara de creer. No puedo evitar pensar en lo bien que suena mi nombre en sus labios.

– ¡Vaya, que sorpresa! A mi madre y a mí se nos ocurrió pasar las navidades en Gales este año. Cuando me dijiste en la carta que venías a Gales pensé que estaría bien vernos, no sabía que sería tan simple como desearlo –no puedo parar de sonreír y me alegra ver como ella también sonríe.

– Entonces, ¿has venido con tu madre? –pregunta– ¿Dónde está?

– Oh, se ha quedado descansando en el hotel. No se encontraba bien, pero me ha dicho que saliera de todas formas así que… aquí estoy.

– ¿Estás solo? –mira de reojo a sus padres y vuelve a girarse hacia mí– Podrías venirte con nosotros si quieres, también estamos haciendo turismo.

Acepto de buena gana y acabo pasando el día con ella y sus padres.

Después de comer en un restaurante muggle bastante sencillo, cuya comida me sorprende muy gratamente, acabamos paseando por un parque de atracciones. Hermione está emocionadísima, puedo ver claramente que le encanta y me arrastra de un lado a otro sin parar. Nunca pensé que podría estar entre muggles y pasármelo tan bien, lo único que no me agrada es que me lo paguen todo. En Gringotts tenemos oro de sobras, pero de dinero muggle voy justo, tendría que haber cambiado más, ¡qué rabia! Hermione nota que algo me pasa y cuando me pregunta se lo explico por encima, como si no le diera importancia.

– ¡Ah, pero eso tiene fácil solución! –exclama– Puedes comprarnos a los cuatro algo para picar, así contribuyes con lo que llevas encima. Además, mis padres no te dejarán gastarte una fortuna siendo ellos los adultos y tú el menor, ahora se están haciendo responsables de ti.

Su respuesta me hace sonreír y al final les invito a merendar unas crepes. Todos satisfechos.

De vuelta a la ciudad, sus padres me proponen que me quede a cenar en su casa y, viendo que Hermione no pone ninguna cara rara más allá de su eterna sonrisa, acepto. Les pido que pasemos por una zona mágica para poder enviarle una nota a mi madre y que así no se preocupe; le escribo diciendo que me quedo a cenar con unos amigos y que posiblemente dormiré fuera. Creo que empiezo a conocer a los Granger y dudo que me dejen volver a casa a esas horas.


	5. Encuentro

**Draco POV:**

Esta es la primera vez que monto en coche. La verdad es que no me da mucha confianza, pero ellos lo hacen como si nada, así que yo también. Hermione me abrocha algo que los muggles llaman "cinturón de seguridad", la sola palabra hace que piense que esto es peligroso, pero me gusta que me mime y me preste atención, así que me lo callo. Al poco rato Hermione empieza a cabecear y cae dormida con su cabeza en mi hombro; sonrío y le tapo con mi abrigo.

Cuando llegamos la señora Granger, quien me ha pedido que la llame Tessa, me tiene que ayudar a quitarme estas cuerdas que me aprisionan. Me da un poco de vergüenza, pero en cuanto veo como se hace me giro hacia Hermione. Sigue dormida, así que intento quitárselo sin despertarla.

– ¿Mm…? –farfulla entre sueños. Misión fallida, la he despertado.

– Vaya, lo siento, no quería despertarte –me disculpo. Cada día me resulta más fácil.

– Ah, no, tranquilo, no has sido tú. He notado que el coche se apagaba –contesta ella. Es raro el efecto sedante que tiene la vibración de este vehículo, casi me duermo hasta yo.

– Oh, bien –sonrío.

Salimos del coche y me quedo impresionado con la vista que tengo delante. No es que no haya visto nada parecido antes, no, vivo en una mansión. Pero no imaginaba a Hermione viviendo en un sitio así. Me giro para comentárselo y veo cómo se apaga su mirada. Cierto, no es su casa… pero no entiendo por qué parece tan triste.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Mientras papá aparca el coche en el garaje se dirigen hacia nosotros dos personas a las que no conocía. Mamá nos las presenta como Gabriel, el hermano de papá, y Cecily, su esposa. No necesito más de 30 segundos con ellos para darme cuenta de que pertenecen al club de la abuela, aunque no sean socios VIP como ella; tal vez podamos llevarnos bien. Draco tiene una cara rara, no debe gustarle que le traten como a un ciudadano de segunda, pero su apellido no significa nada en el mundo muggle, y así son las cosas en mi familia. Mucho me temo que no tendrá la paciencia de mi madre, pero espero que su educación tratando con estirados ayude. Por suerte papá llega y salva el momento, que empezaba a ser incómodo, y entramos en casa.

La cena empieza siendo bastante incómoda, pero quedo gratamente sorprendida al ver lo bien que la maneja Draco; está en su elemento, sabe cómo tratar a este tipo de personas y las hace danzar a su antojo. Cuando acabamos de comer nos dirigimos al salón.

Draco está alucinado. No creo que sepa lo que es la tecnología y, pese a que este sitio no sea la última moda, está mucho más equipado de lo que él conoce. Le presento a una nueva amiga: la televisión. Están dando películas navideñas y justo empieza una que se llama "_La princesa de Castlebury Hall_", así que nos sentamos a verla.

– Vaya, niños huérfanos –comento mientras nos acomodamos con unas mantas en los sofás. Draco me mira de reojo–. Esta no se la puedo recomendar a Harry.

– Pobreto –dice mamá. Le tiene mucho cariño–. Lo mal que lo pasa con sus tíos.

– Maltrato psicológico y casi físico desde que tenía un año –murmuro por lo bajo–. A saber la de veces que le han hecho pasar hambre. No me extraña que esté deseando irse de casa.

Draco abre los ojos como platos. Supongo que esperaba que la vida del Elegido fuera un sueño, pero va a ser que no. Nos hemos puesto las mantas por parejas y me acurruco pegadita a él de forma inconsciente. Casi no me había dado cuenta hasta que me pone la mano en la cintura por debajo de la manta. Me sonríe, parece cómodo, así que le sonrío y nos dedicamos a ver la película. Es raro lo bien que nos llevamos fuera de Hogwarts.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Después de esta cena entiendo porque Hermione no parecía feliz de llegar a casa. Veo rápido de quien ha heredado el no alterarse por nada, al menos el no mostrarlo. Su madre me deja tan impresionado, y me ha tratado tan bien, que me paso todo el tiempo intentando crear un ambiente ameno para ella. Las miradas de agradecimiento que recibo a cambio me recompensan con creces.

Cuando veo por primera vez la televisión solo me parece un enorme rectángulo negro, pero al cobrar vida es como si un mundo nuevo se abriera ante mí. Esto a lo que llaman película no está mal para entretenerse; igual no es de mi estilo, pero pienso en Hermione tan cerca de mí y se me olvida el resto. No entiendo cómo está pasando todo tan rápido, una pequeña voz en mi interior (que se parece a la de mi padre) me dice que esto no está bien, pero me gusta demasiado todo lo que estoy viviendo como para hacerle caso. Esto no puede no estar bien.

Acaba la película y, evidentemente, los señores Granger me dicen que me quede a dormir. Si lo hubiera planeado no me habría salido mejor. El señor Granger, que me ha pedido que lo llame Will, me deja un pijama; duermo más cómodo sin, pero me lo pongo por ser educado.

Estoy dando vueltas en la cama, me cuesta dormirme, me siento nervioso aunque no sé el motivo. Bueno, si lo sé. Melena castaña, ojos color miel y durmiendo pared con pared. O eso estaba pensando cuando llaman a la puerta.

– ¿Draco, estás despierto? –pregunta Hermione sacando la cabeza por la puerta.

– Estoy despierto, ¿no puedes dormir? –que pregunta. En fin, ya no tiene remedio.

– No, yo… me estaba preguntando… –ay madre, ¿he hecho algo mal?– ¿puedo pasar?

– Claro, pasa –le sonrío para darle ánimos, pero creo que estoy más nervioso que ella.

Se sienta en mi cama y continúa:

– Verás, me preguntaba… ¿cuándo volvamos a Hogwarts seguirá siendo así? Porque me gustaría que sí, pero en fin, tú tienes una imagen que mantener, y mis amigos…

– Sh… –la acallo poniéndole un dedo en los labios, con lo que consigo que mi respiración se acelere– No te voy a mentir, no sé lo que pasará en Hogwarts, pero a mí también me gustaría que siguiéramos llevándonos cada día mejor.

Sonríe de oreja a oreja por unos instantes, luego se sonroja y baja la mirada.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo? –titubea mientras sonríe tímidamente. Estoy tan intrigado que no dudo cual será mi respuesta.

– Por supuesto, puedes pedirme lo que quieras –le sonrío un poco para darle ánimos. Nunca me habría imaginado lo que iba a pedirme a continuación.

– ¿Podríamos dormir juntos esta noche? –pregunta, roja como un tomate– Solo dormir, si quieres –sigue atropelladamente.

– Eh, sí, claro –ahora la bombilla a la que no le salen las palabras soy yo–. Dormir. Bien. Ven.

Aparto las sábanas para que entre y se acurruca dándome la espalda. Puedo sentir el calor que emana de su cuerpo y no me resisto, la abrazo por detrás pegándome a ella.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Estoy tan nerviosa. No es que haya venido buscando algo pero, ahora que estoy aquí, de alguna manera el cuerpo me lo pide; no me atrevo a hacer ningún movimiento en falso. Me siento en las nubes con su brazo rodeándome la cintura, nunca pensé que sería tan agradable, es tan íntimo. Noto como poco a poco acerca su cara a mi cuello y pasa su nariz hasta acabar bajo mi oreja, donde deposita un beso. Al principio estaba tensa, pero ese beso hace que me relaje misteriosamente. Me giro aún en sus brazos y le miro a la cara. No me creo lo que le voy a decir, pero mejor soltarlo antes de que lo piense demasiado:

– No tenemos porque solo dormir –susurro.

Abre los ojos a más no poder e incluso un poco la boca, está claro que lo he sorprendido y mucho. Parpadea mientras cierra la boca lentamente y traga saliva. Nunca le había visto así, solo por eso ya vale la pena estar aquí.

– ¿Estás segura? –me pregunta– No quiero que te sientas presionada.

Ver a Draco Malfoy comportarse como un caballero me arranca una sonrisa.

– No sé si estoy del todo segura, podríamos ir poco a poco, si te parece bien.

– Poco a poco me parece perfecto –contesta él.

Entonces me besa suavemente, todo lo contrario que en la fiesta de Slughorn, pero algo se despierta dentro de mí. Pese a ser un beso radicalmente distinto, las sensaciones son las mismas, y poco a poco va aumentando la intensidad. Cuando me quiero dar cuenta estoy encima de él, desabotonándole la camisa del pijama con manos temblorosas.

– Sh… Tranquila, leona –me dice cogiéndome de las manos cuando se la iba a quitar–. Poco a poco, tú primero. Estírate.

Lentamente me quita el pijama mientras cubre mi cuerpo de besos, parece que no quiera dejar ningún lugar por explorar. Cuando solo quedan las braguitas se dedica a mimar mis pechos. Los pezones se endurecen bajo su tacto, su lengua y sus manos hacen maravillas en todo mi cuerpo. Se me escapa un gemido y por un momento pienso en mis padres al otro lado del pasillo, espero que no me oigan, ¡qué vergüenza!

Baja hacía la única tela que me queda puesta, besando mi estómago como si trazara un camino, y me interroga con los ojos. Asiento levemente y me la quita mientras me acaricia las piernas. Vuelve a besarme mientras que con un dedo hace círculos en mi entrada. Nunca me había sentido tan excitada. Poco a poco mete ese dedo dentro de mí a la par que vuelve a prestar atención a mis pechos. ¡Uau, cuántas sensaciones juntas! Juega dentro de mí mientras va bajando, no parece que se canse de besarme por todos los rincones; yo no pienso quejarme, es como estar en el cielo.

Su camino de besos acaba en mi clítoris. Empieza a lamerlo y chuparlo con ganas mientras introduce un segundo dedo en mi interior. Hace mucho que no puedo contener mis gemidos, aunque eso no significa que no deje de intentarlo. Ahora son mis caderas las que parecen cobrar vida propia, pero él me agarra con fuerza mientras sigue haciendo su magia, cada vez más rápido. Cuando llego al orgasmo es como ser propulsada a tres metros sobre el cielo mientras me recorren espasmos de placer. Empiezo a entender porqué las chicas van tan locas por estar con el príncipe de Slytherin en la cama… ¡y con solo su lengua y dos dedos!

Saca suavemente los dedos y se relame:

– Mm… me gusta. Muy, muy rica –ronronea con una sonrisa muy, muy sexy.

Le iba a preguntar si realmente estaba tan buena cuando sube para besarme. Estamos tan pegados que noto su erección a través de la tela del pijama. No tengo precedentes con que compararla, pero el solo roce hace que me plantee si realmente está tan bien dotado como se dice. Decido cambiar la pregunta sobre la marcha:

– ¿Ahora tú?

– Tranquila –me contesta–, no quiero que lo hagas por obligación. Puedo darme una ducha de agua fría y a dormir.

– Yo no tengo sueño –no sé de dónde ha salido eso, pero no me arrepiento. Y mucho menos después de lo que acabamos de hacer.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Hermione consigue sorprenderme una vez más. Es una habilidad única que nadie más posee y me encanta. Sé que es virgen, y que quiera ir más allá… Bueno, igual no quiere llegar hasta el final, pero el que proponga aliviarme ya es más de lo que esperaba esta noche. Supongo que tenemos que aclararlo, antes de que me haga demasiadas ilusiones.

– Yo tampoco tengo sueño –empiezo–. ¿Qué tienes en mente?

– Nada en concreto, no sé bien… ¿cuál es el siguiente paso? –pregunta. Que mona es.

– Depende –decido ir con la verdad por delante, será menos doloroso si dice que no–. Puedes querer hacérmelo tú a mí o puedes querer… llegar hasta el final.

Vale, no he sido capaz de ser totalmente claro, pero parece tan inocente, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido mientras se muerde el labio inferior al pensar… Decirlo de otra manera me parecía ser demasiado bruto.

– ¿Tú qué prefieres?

– ¿Ambas? –bromeo, riendo por lo bajo– Hermione, un chico siempre preferirá ambas, pero la verdad es (y prometo que no te quiero asustar, pero no hay otra manera de decirlo) que tengo muchas ganas de estar dentro de ti.

Se lo digo mientras le acaricio suavemente la mejilla. No la quiero presionar, al contrario, lo que más quiero es que se entregue a mí por su propia voluntad, sin obligaciones, sin dudas. Estoy por desechar la idea cuando dice:

– Yo también tengo muchas ganas de sentirte dentro de mí.

Juro que podría haberme corrido solo con eso, su inocencia y su fe ciega en mí me desarman, pero milagrosamente logro contenerme.

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? –empiezo tanteando el terrero.

– Claro, pregunta.

– No te ofendas ni nada, pero… ¿eres virgen? –no sé si es la mejor manera de preguntarlo, pero no me llega la sangre al cerebro precisamente.

– No me ofende –contesta sonriendo ligeramente, casi como si se lo esperara–. Y sí, soy virgen –voy a hablar cuando continúa–. Ahora es mi turno de preguntar: ¿conoces alguna medida para… controlar el índice de natalidad?

Está roja, no quiero que se sienta avergonzada de tratar estos temas conmigo, así que se lo hago saber.

– Eh… Que no te de vergüenza hablar de estas cosas conmigo. Creo que eso ya quedó atrás, ¿no te parece? –bromeo guiñándole el ojo– Y sí, conozco un hechizo que se le tiene que lanzar a la chica antes de… en fin… pero los menores no tenemos permitido hacer magia fuera de Hogwarts.

Mierda, mi gozo en un pozo. No había pensado en eso y seguro que ella no viene preparada con algún invento muggle, solo quería dormir. Extrañamente ella sonríe y se saca un adorno del pelo.

– Por suerte yo hice los 17 en setiembre y, mientras no nos vea ningún muggle, no debería haber problema –está muy misteriosa con ese palito en la mano, yo la dejo continuar–. Déjame probar algo, ¿cuál es el hechizo?

Quedo totalmente maravillado al ver que, siguiendo mis instrucciones, hace magia con ese palito como si fuera una varita, aunque apenas lo parece.

– ¿Qué…? –empiezo.

– Es una larga historia. Resumiendo, una reliquia familiar que mi abuela me dio de regalo de Navidad. Tengo que investigar más cuando volvamos al colegio.

Visto lo visto, no discuto. También ha insonorizado la habitación, haciéndome notar que no estamos solos y que no quiere que nos oigan. Supongo que, estando sus padres tan cerca, le da vergüenza que puedan oír sus gemidos; esos gemidos que tanto me ponen a cien.

– Iré despacio y seré todo lo suave que pueda –redirijo el tema con todo el tacto posible–, pero va a doler. Si te duele mucho me lo dices y paro, ¿bien?

– Bien –contesta. Se ha puesto un poco pálida, está asustada. Yo también lo estoy un poco, aunque no lo admitiría jamás, pero quiero que esto salga perfecto, que le queden ganas de repetir.

Me inclino sobre ella y nos besamos mientras me quito los pantalones, liberando mi erección en todo su esplendor. Le roza el muslo y da un respingo, ambos estamos muy sensibles.

– Si quieres parar, es el momento –le digo. Más adelante volveré a recordárselo, por si acaso.

– No, no, lo que quiero… ¿puedo tocarlo?

– Puedes –mi voz sale ronca y grave. Todos estos sentimientos son nuevos para mí y estoy disfrutando como nunca. Me acaricia suavemente el miembro mientras me besa el cuello.

– Es suave –murmura en mi oído con voz ronca, a la vez que me lo rodea con la mano y lo aprieta un poco. Esta chica va a ser mi perdición, lo sé.

– Hermione –gimo en su cuello–, si quieres que dure un mínimo, tendrías que parar.

Ella ríe suavemente, haciendo que su cuerpo vibre contra el mío, pero no para, así que decido besar su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos y deleitarme con ellos. Eso en parte la distrae, haciendo que su mano se mueva más lentamente, pero también que los apretones sean más fuertes. No quiero parar, pero tengo tantas ganas de hundirme en ella que logro formar una frase más o menos coherente.

– Última oportunidad, ¿seguimos adelante?

– Seguimos –contesta decidida, mirándome a los ojos. Merlín, podría perderme en esos ojos.

Poco a poco entro en su interior, está tan estrecha que preciso de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no correrme en este mismo instante. Dejo que se vaya amoldando a mí hasta que me encuentro con una barrera.

– ¿Lista? –pregunto. Si ahora me dijera que no me mataría.

– Lista –contesta. Veo miedo en sus ojos, pero también determinación.

De un pequeño empujón rompo el velo que me impedía seguir. Ella se tensa y me clava las uñas en la espalda, por lo que se disculpa en seguida.

– Tranquila, puedes clavarme las uñas tan fuerte como quieras –susurro intentando tranquilizarla–. No me duele.

Ríe suavemente mientras se limpia unas lágrimas traicioneras que escapan de sus ojos.

– Es imposible que no te duela. ¿Al menos una ligera molestia?

– No he dicho que no lo note –contesto guiñándole un ojo–, pero está bien si lo haces tú.

Sonríe y no necesito más para corresponderle con otra sonrisa.

– Voy a entrar despacito, ¿de acuerdo? –le explico– Luego me estaré quieto hasta que te acostumbres a mí.

– Bien, de acuerdo.

La cubro de besos y mimos hasta que la noto ajena a cualquier molestia y empiezo a moverme suavemente. Ella empieza a moverse conmigo hasta que acoplamos nuestros ritmos como si fuéramos uno solo. Poco a poco aumentamos la velocidad, me noto a punto pero no quiero dejarla con las ganas, así que acaricio su clítoris para ayudarle a llegar al orgasmo. Pronto me llega mi recompensa al sentirla tensarse a mi alrededor. Le beso en la boca mientras se corre, quedándomelo todo para mí, y en unas pocas estocadas me corro con ella.

Me derrumbo sobre ella respirando agitadamente, acordándome de poner todo mi peso en los antebrazos para no aplastarla. Su respiración también es pesada y sus ojos brillan con luz propia; supongo que los míos mostrarán un aspecto similar. Poco a poco salgo de ella y me encuentro con las sábanas manchadas no solo de mi semen, sino con su sangre, y eso hace que la mire ansiosamente.

– Estoy bien –sonríe suavemente– ya verás que rápido se arregla esto.

Con unos hechizos limpia las sábanas y a nosotros, además de eliminar el olor a sexo de la habitación y cambiarlo por otro más fresco. Me pongo mis pantalones antes de que le dé tiempo apenas de recoger su pijama e insisto en que me deje vestirla. Cuando termino ella me abrocha la camisa y frunce el ceño; algo le pasa, pero no me lo va a decir. Ambos estamos exhaustos, así que decido no interrogarla ahora, mañana le preguntaré. Nos acurrucamos, abrazándonos el uno al otro, y nos deseamos buenas noches. Poco antes de caer rendido un vago pensamiento de que estoy en el paraíso cruza mi mente. Mi paraíso personal, Hermione Granger.


	6. El secreto de Draco

**Hermione POV:**

Me despierto ligeramente desubicada hasta que recuerdo por qué no estoy en mi habitación. Fui a ver a Draco anoche, no quería dormir sola, la película me hizo tener ganas de contacto humano. Y no, no había pensado en tanto contacto, de hecho ahora me duele todo, pero no me arrepiento. Me siento feliz.

Draco todavía duerme a mi lado, normal, yo soy muy madrugadora. Mi cuerpo me pide movimiento por pura rutina, pero no quiero que piense que huyo de él. De repente se mueve y abre los ojos, creo que lo he despertado yo al no estarme quieta.

– Vaya, te he despertado, lo siento –me disculpo.

– Mm… No pasa nada –murmura. Parece que siga en el país de los sueños.

Se abraza a mí como un koala y cierra los ojos. No por favor, yo quería irme.

– Draco… –empiezo suavemente.

– ¿Mm…?

– Draco, te parecerá una locura, pero yo me levanto ya.

– ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? –abre los ojos. Vaya, eso le ha despertado.

– Me gusta levantarme temprano, así aprovecho más el día. Ya no me voy a dormir, así que…

– ¿Y si no dormimos? –pregunta. Interesante, levanto una ceja para hacerle saber que estoy escuchando– ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? ¿Te apetece repetir lo de anoche?

Sonrío de oreja a oreja. ¡Qué bien que no me he ido mientras dormía! Estoy molida, pero da igual, a saber cuándo puedo repetir la experiencia.

– ¡A sus órdenes, mi capitán! –bromeo.

– A las suyas, milady –dice guiñándome un ojo. Me sienta a horcajadas encima de él y continúa–. Hoy mandas tú.

Esto es nuevo y no sé ni por dónde empezar. Supongo que me lo nota en la cara, ya que toma la iniciativa poniendo mis manos sobre los botones de su camisa y sonriéndome alentadoramente. Frunzo el ceño y empiezo a desabotonársela cuando de repente me coge las manos y me frena.

– ¿Qué pasa? –me cuestiona– Ayer también frunciste el ceño con la camisa, ¿algo va mal?

Supongo que callarme sería lo más sensato, pero por algo soy Gryffindor, así que decido explicarle el problema que tengo con la camisa.

– Anoche no te la quitaste –digo señalándola–, algo me dice que ahora tampoco lo harás.

De golpe me suelta las manos como si le quemaran y aparta la cara, pero no antes de que yo viera un rastro de tristeza en su mirada.

– ¿Qué pasa? –parece como si nos hubiéramos intercambiado los papeles.

– Tienes razón, no pensaba quitármela.

– ¿Por qué? –mi cabeza empieza a pensar a toda velocidad– ¿Hay algo que no quieres que vea? –por favor, que no sea lo que creo que es.

– ¿Y si así fuera? –genial, he conseguido que se pusiera a la defensiva.

– Draco, no hay nada que yo no quisiera ver en ti –apoyo las manos en su pecho para darle más énfasis a mis palabras.

Él sigue con la cara girada, así que suspiro y empiezo a retirarlas a la par que me bajo de su regazo. Pero no llego muy lejos, ya que de repente sus manos vuelan hacia mi cintura, manteniéndome en el sitio.

– No te vayas –susurra. Sigue sin mirarme, lo que me da pistas de que esto no es fácil para él.

– Estoy aquí –intento imprimir algo de seguridad a mi tono. Supongo que lo consigo, porque poco a poco vuelve a mirarme.

– ¿Me prometes que no saldrás corriendo? –su mirada suplicante me desarma. Es la primera vez que lo veo así.

– Lo prometo –murmuro suavemente, sellando la promesa con un casto beso.

Entonces, poco a poco, empieza a desabotonarse la camisa y deja que se escurra por sus hombros. Sus ojos no se despegan de los míos, como si quisiera asegurarse de que sigo aquí. Solo sus antebrazos están cubiertos y, aunque eso confirma mis sospechas, no voy a correr.

Pongo las manos en sus hombros y poco a poco las voy bajando mientras él se tensa más y más hasta que se le marcan los músculos. No quiere que lo vea, pero no voy a parar. Le quito la camisa por el brazo derecho y después por el izquierdo, quedándome con ese antebrazo entre mis manos. Ahí está, negra y nítida, lo que Harry nos ha estado diciendo desde que empezó el curso: la Marca Tenebrosa. La miro unos segundos antes de dirigir la mirada a sus ojos y pregunto: "¿puedo?". Él asiente bruscamente. Su mirada es totalmente hermética, no puedo saber qué está pensando; tampoco sé si quiero saberlo. Mi atención vuelve a la Marca y la resigo suavemente con el dedo. Noto que su textura es distinta a la de la piel; la serpiente es escamosa y la calavera lisa y fría como el hueso. Eso me pone los pelos de punta, pero mi mente curiosa se impone y empiezo a pensar en voz alta:

– Me pregunto quién se inventó el símbolo, no parece cosa de un genio del mal –murmuro.

Curiosamente eso le relaja. Se oye un "tsk" por lo bajo a la vez que sofoca una risa. Es algo muy simple, pero me da el valor suficiente para alzar la vista y mirarlo de nuevo a los ojos. Su mirada se ha dulcificado y eso me arranca una sonrisa. Vuelvo a acariciar la serpiente, no es un tacto desagradable, se hace extraño en un brazo, cuando esperas piel humana, pero nada más. En un impulso inclino mi cabeza a la vez que subo su antebrazo y deposito un beso en la cabeza de la serpiente. Entonces ocurre algo extraño, noto una especie de chispazo en los labios, pero no me duelen, y la serpiente se remueve como si le hubiera pasado algo desagradable a través de ellos. Las palabras "magia blanca" me vienen a la mente, pero se van con la misma rapidez que han llegado. Nos miramos con los ojos abiertos y el pulso disparado, a ambos nos ha sorprendido lo que ha pasado. Poco a poco se ralentiza nuestra respiración hasta que volvemos a respirar con normalidad.

– Sigo aquí –murmuro.

– Gracias –contesta en un susurro.

Algo ha cambiado entre nosotros, aunque no sabría definir qué es.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Todavía no puedo creer lo que ha hecho. No sólo no ha huido de mí, sino que ha aceptado mi lado más oscuro. No es que me agraden los ideales de esos fanáticos, ya no, y creo que de algún modo ella lo supone, pero el que siga aquí significa para mí mucho más de lo que nunca imaginé. Lo que ha pasado cuando ha besado la serpiente es algo que tampoco esperaba, ni siquiera sé si existen precedentes. Es como si al reptil no le hubiera gustado, pero para mí ha sido mágico.

Sin saber muy bien cómo ni cuándo, empezamos a besarnos lentamente. Es como si un nuevo vínculo se hubiera forjado entre nosotros. Los besos y las caricias se intensifican, la temperatura de la habitación empieza a subir y la ropa a sobrar. Ella sigue a horcajadas sobre mí, por lo que nuestras zonas íntimas se rozan, separadas sólo por la fina tela de su ropa interior. Eso me excita muchísimo, estoy como una piedra, y sus gemidos, que se dejan oír a cada roce, hacen que me cuestione seriamente mi cordura. Lentamente me deshago de ese último obstáculo, que cae olvidado en algún rincón de la habitación. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras me posiciono en su entrada, cuando de repente parpadea y exclama: "¡mierda, el hechizo!". Eso podría enviar a la mierda la libido de cualquiera, pero lo prefiero a las consecuencias, así que me limito a jugar con sus pechos mientras ella se encarga de los hechizos con su misterioso palito. Noto su entrada tan húmeda que en cuanto acaba no lo puedo resistir más y empiezo a bajar su cuerpo poco a poco hasta quedar totalmente enterrado en ella.

"Tú mandas" le susurro. Entonces empieza a moverse poco a poco, insegura de cómo hacerlo correctamente, pero pronto nos amoldamos al ritmo del otro. Esta vez lo hacemos sin prisas, disfrutando hasta la última gota de placer, ella está tan estrecha que tengo que contenerme des del primer momento, pero al final lo logro y caemos agotados sobre el colchón.

– Me gusta que me despiertes así –bromeo sonriendo. Ella ríe suavemente y contesta:

– Buenos días.

Y me da un pequeño beso en los labios.

Después de estar un buen rato abrazados en la cama (nunca me había gustado que las chicas se acurrucaran contra mí hasta que lo hizo Hermione), cada uno va a ducharse a su habitación. Yo quería que nos ducháramos juntos, pero ella dice que si sus padres no la oyen trastear en su habitación sospecharán; no es que vayan a hacer preguntas incómodas, ellos no son así, pero a Hermione le da vergüenza que sus padres lo sepan y yo la respeto. Dejo el pijama preparado para devolvérselo al señor Granger y me meto en la ducha.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Mientras me ducho pienso en lo rápido que han ido las cosas con Draco y, aunque me asusta un poco, no me avergüenzo. No sé qué nos espera en Hogwarts, pero espero encontrar tiempo para los dos allí. La Marca en su brazo hace que tenga sentimientos encontrados, pero algo me dice que no está orgulloso de ella, y solo por eso el sentimiento que se impone en mí es la tristeza y no la repulsión.

Estoy acabando de vestirme cuando mi madre pica a la puerta de la habitación y se asoma.

– Cariño, está empezando "_Frozen_" en Disney Channel, ¿quieres verla?

Que pregunta. Tanto mamá como yo somos fans de Disney y nos sabemos las canciones de todas las películas. Una sonrisa enorme enmarca mi rostro, que de repente brilla con luz propia; me siento como Anna el día de la coronación. Acabo de ponerme la ropa de cualquier manera y salgo disparada a avisar a Draco. Él solo lleva los bóxers puestos, pero en vez de deleitarme con la vista sólo atino a pensar "qué lento" y dispararle un "corre, empieza una película que me encanta por la tele, la pillarás empezada pero da igual, te espero en el salón". Me voy antes de darle tiempo a parpadear y mientras bajo por las escaleras me cruzo con Roger (el mayordomo, sí, no te lo pierdas) y le pido que sirva nuestro desayuno en el salón. Llego corriendo cuando suenan las últimas notas de la canción del principio, menos mal, no me he perdido nada. Ahora que estoy sentada empiezo a respirar más tranquila y a mi cerebro llega el pensamiento de que mi madre me ha visto vistiéndome en mi cuarto "también menos mal", pienso con una media sonrisa.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Acaba de pasar un torbellino por mi habitación llamado Hermione Granger. No sé qué le pasa, pero su emoción hace que me dé prisa por averiguarlo. El salón, ¿correcto? Cuando llego abajo me la encuentro cantando con su madre delante del televisor y su padre mirándolas divertido. Esta chica no deja de sorprenderme.

Cuando me acerco al sofá su padre se percata de mi llegada y me sonríe divertido.

– Esto es todo un espectáculo –me dice.

Entonces las oigo gritar a coro "¡Rapunzel!" señalando la pantalla y se ponen a reír como locas. Parecen dos niñas pequeñas, pero esa escena es tan tierna que hace que yo también sonría.

– ¿Qué es? –pregunto.

– Disney –contestan las chicas–. Ven, siéntate con nosotras, nos han traído el desayuno en bandejas –continúa la señora Granger.

Ahora que me fijo, tienen bandejas en las rodillas haciendo equilibrios, no sé cómo no se ha caído ya algo al suelo con los aspavientos que hacen.

– ¿Y qué es Disney? –pregunto. Odio no saber las cosas, incluso esta tan rara.

– Disney son películas, como la de anoche, pero en vez de con personas de verdad, con dibujos. Normalmente son para niños, pero a muchos adultos les gusta.

– Si, a los que no tienen seso –masculla la abuela de Hermione. No sé de dónde ha salido esta mujer, pero no me gusta.

– No abuela –contesta ella–, adultos que no se avergüenzan de sacar a su niño interior de vez en cuando. Creo que crecer y olvidarte de lo que se siente cuando eres niño es un crimen.

– ¡Tonterías! –exclama su abuela. Esta mujer vive amargada, menos mal que se va y nos deja tranquilos.

Me siento a ver la película mientras desayunamos y, aunque pienso que es para niños, verlas disfrutar tanto y tan libremente es suficiente para no quejarme y tragármela hasta el final.

Cuando se acaba descubro que, según me explican, toda película Disney suele tener una moraleja o enseñar algo a los niños… y no tan niños. Eso sí lo entiendo y, la verdad, estoy de acuerdo. Nos ponemos en marcha en seguida, como si nadie de los presentes quisiera estar aquí más tiempo del estrictamente necesario, y nos aventuramos a otro día de turismo.

Se acaba la tarde y con ello nuestro tiempo juntos. Me llevan en coche hasta el hotel mágico dónde me hospedo con mi madre y nos despedimos hasta que vuelvan a empezar las clases. Una lástima, ya estoy viendo que se me harán unos días muuuuuy largos.


	7. Virgaos

**Hermione POV:**

Las Navidades han pasado y toca volver a Hogwarts. Ginny y los demás aún no han llegado, así que me dirijo a hacerle una visita a Hagrid. Cuando llego me lo encuentro tarareando una canción mientras juega con Witherwings; Harry le hizo muy feliz cuando se lo regaló al morir Sirius. Después de tomar el té y hablar un poco por encima de nuestras navidades vuelvo para ver si ya han llegado.

Estoy yendo hacia las escaleras cuando de repente aparece una mano blanca que me arrastra a un pasillo angosto y poco transitado. Por un momento me he asustado, pero en seguida reconozco esa mano y antes de darme cuenta ya nos estamos besando. El corazón se me ha disparado de golpe y pensar que podrían pillarnos en cualquier momento no ayuda.

– Llevo siglos buscándote, no hay quien te encuentre. ¿Cuándo has llegado? –me pregunta.

– Hace unas horas, pero estaba fuera –contesto.

– También he mirado fuera –frunce el ceño.

– En casa de Hagrid –le digo sonriendo.

– Mm… No, ahí no me mirado.

Parece disgustado, supongo que no le ha gustado pasar por alto un sitio tan obvio. Espero que no sea porque yo no le haya buscado a él. No puedo evitar que mi sonrisa se expanda, es lógico que quiera ver a quien considero mi amigo al volver, si a él no se le ocurre no es culpa mía. No sé por qué, pero me hace gracia imaginarlo buscándome.

Cuando pienso en que me ha arrastrado hasta aquí en lugar de hablar en público caigo en algo que no me gusta. Esta va a ser nuestra mecánica a partir de ahora; no necesito que me lo diga con palabras para saberlo. No me gusta tener que vernos a escondidas, no hacemos nada malo.

– Estoy pensando… mañana por la tarde iré a la biblioteca. Tengo un trabajo de investigación pendiente. ¿Quieres venir? –le propongo.

– ¿Trabajo de investigación? –alza una ceja intrigado.

– Sí, está claro que el objeto que me regaló mi abuela es mágico, así que he pensado en empezar a buscar por la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Suele darme las respuestas que necesito. Estudiar mi genealogía muggle no me ha dicho mucho, aunque debo reconocer que las mujeres de mi familia hicieron un trabajo excelente al no crear sólo un árbol con su apellido, sino también uno que mostraba el camino seguido por este objeto –digo tocándomelo en el pelo.

– Yo sé de genealogías, podría ayudarte, pero… –titubea.

– Ya sé, sin que nadie nos vea, ¿verdad? –intento quitarle hierro al asunto, pero al ver como gira el rostro avergonzado veo que no lo he conseguido.

– Seguro que en la biblioteca hay mesas apartadas y podemos fingir que no estamos trabajando juntos, sino que simplemente era la mesa que queríamos los dos.

– Sí, claro, me parece bien –espero no sonar muy desinflada, pero me parece de todo menos bien. Con la ilusión que me hacía verle en Hogwarts… Suspiro mentalmente y sigo hablando–. En fin, ahora me tengo que ir, a ver si han llegado los chicos.

– Sí, claro –vuelve a fruncir el ceño. ¿No me digas que está celoso?

Me da un beso rápido, seguido de otro… y otro más… Parece que le cuesta despedirse. No es que a mí me importe, pero me resulta extraño que alguien necesite de mí más allá que para que le corrija los deberes o le ayude a estudiar para un examen. Poco a poco profundizamos el beso casi sin darnos cuenta, estamos tan metidos en nuestro mundo que no oímos las voces hasta que casi tenemos encima a sus dueños. Nos separamos bruscamente y nos despedimos.

– Nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca –le digo.

– Sí, hasta mañana.

Ambos caminamos en direcciones contrarias, él vete a saber hacia dónde, yo a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando llego me encuentro a los tres delante del retrato de la Dama Gorda. Sigo roja como un tomate, les explico que he ido a ver a Hagrid, así que espero que piensen que es por el frío. En cuanto entramos Lavender secuestra a su Bomboncito y Ginny se va con Dean, está muy apagada, no le van bien las cosas con él y eso hace que me entristezca por ella, es mi mejor amiga y quiero que sea feliz.

Sólo quedamos Harry y yo, así que nos vamos a un rincón y, antes de que se me olvide, le paso una nota de Dumbledore: tiene clase especial con él. En seguida nos ponemos con el tema que le interesa a Harry, sigue empecinado con que Snape y Draco están confabulados, de eso yo no sé nada, pero si le dijera lo de la Marca se pondría peor que nunca. Obviamente no le pienso decir nada, Draco no es un mortífago como los demás, no lo hemos hablado realmente, pero la manera cómo reacciona ante la Marca de su brazo me dice que no está contento con ella ni lo que ésta implica. Este tema no lleva a ningún lado, así que acabamos hablando de la visita que el Ministro de Magia hizo a Harry estas navidades al pasarse por la Madriguera y, después de echar pestes un rato del Ministerio, nos vamos a dormir.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Me pongo a andar sin rumbo por el castillo a ver si me calmo un poco. Estaba en casa de Hagrid, como no, antes ese medio-gigante que yo. No lo puedo entender. ¿Qué tiene él que yo no tenga? Sé que no estoy siendo sensato, ¡ni que se hubiera liado con él! Pero… ¿es que no tenía ganas de verme? ¿Lo que pasó en Navidad no significó nada para ella? Estos días he estado muy sentimental, eso no es propio de un Malfoy, es una debilidad. Me he planteado el acostarme con otras chicas, pero… simplemente, no son ella. La posibilidad de que para ella fuera algo banal me está matando, pienso más en eso que en la misión que debería estar cumpliendo para el Señor Tenebroso. Cuando antes nos interrumpieron me entraron ganas de mandar un _Crucio _a esos niñatos, aunque no fueran conscientes de que me habían jodido pero bien. Me canso de patearme el castillo sin que me disminuya la mala uva y acabo volviendo a los dormitorios. Pansy se pega a mí intentando llamar mi atención, pero me la quito de encima de malas maneras y me encierro en la habitación. Tal vez dormir ayude.

Por la mañana hay colgado en el tablón un anuncio para los de sexto; clases de aparición. Bien, seguro que le pillo el truco en seguida, tengo que honrar mi apellido. Cuando llego al Gran Comedor hago un barrido generalizado y encuentro una melena castaña en la mesa de los leones al lado de una pelirroja y otra rubia. ¡Eps! Se nos ha colado un águila entre los leones. En fin, es Lunática. Me pongo en una posición estratégica para escuchar de lo que hablan que parezca casual; no es que yo sea un cotilla, pero se las ve bastante animadas:

– ¡Vaya Luna, tu sí que has tenido unas navidades entretenidas! –exclama Weasley.

– ¿Sí? ¿Tú crees? –en serio, parece que esté en la luna, el nombre le va que ni pintado– Pues yo pienso que las de Hermione han sido más interesantes.

– ¿Las mías? Pero si aún no os las he explicado –su cara de sorpresa no tiene desperdicio, es tan mona.

– No hace falta –replica Lunática–. Las tienes escritas en la cara.

¿Qué? No entiendo nada. Tiene su cara de siempre.

– ¿Por qué dices eso, Luna? –pregunta Hermione. Parece que lo vamos a averiguar.

– Tus ojos hablan por ti, Hermione. Tú has conocido a un chico.

Casi me atraganto con el zumo de calabaza que estoy bebiendo. Igual no está tan en la luna como yo creía. Obligo a mis párpados a volver a su posición original, Hermione tiene los ojos abiertos de par en par y se está poniendo más roja que las luces de Navidad.

– ¿De dónde has sacado eso, Luna? –empieza Hermione.

– No lo niegues, se te nota. Pero si no quieres hablar de ello…

– ¡Claro que quiere! –le corta Weasley– Hermione, eres mi mejor amiga, ¿por qué no me lo habías contado?

– Bueno… –¿Bueno? ¿Se lo va a contar?– Al chico ya lo conocía de antes, pero en Navidad… se podría decir que le he conocido mejor.

– ¿Cuánto mejor? –esta Weasley es una metomentodo de cuidado.

– Un poco…

– ¿Un poco del todo? –Ravenclaw tenía que ser, no sé cómo la he subestimado tanto.

– ¡Luna! –exclama Hermione, volviendo a enrojecer.

– Tranquila mujer, ni que fuera algo malo –decido que a partir de ahora, esta Ravenclaw me cae bien.

– Si sé que no es malo, pero no me gusta ser un libro abierto.

– Oh, no eres un libro abierto, es sólo que, como amigas tuyas que somos, hemos aprendido a leerte.

– Eso –corrobora la chica Weasley–, ahora explica que tal ese chico. ¿Os fuisteis a la cama?

– ¡Ginny, por Merlín! –entonces suspira y murmura– Que no te oigan los chicos.

– ¿Eso es un sí? –dice la pelirroja todo emocionada.

– Eso es un sí –Hermione pone cara triste, no entiendo por qué–, pero…

– Siempre hay peros –murmura Luna. He decidido que ya no la volveré a llamar Lunática, se lo ha ganado.

– ¿Cuáles son los peros? –pregunta Weasley.

– Pero su reputación no le permite mezclarse con sangre sucias en público.

– ¡Será idiota! –exclaman las otras dos.

De repente sus voces empiezan a mezclarse mientras despotrican contra mí sin saberlo. Se oye una voz diciendo "¡y no quiero oírte decir más que eres una sangre sucia!", con lo que estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero ya no sigo la conversación. Ella está triste, evidentemente, y yo no lo he sabido ver.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Paso la mañana con las chicas y después de comer me dirijo a la biblioteca. Encuentro un libro titulado "_Objetos mágicos y cómo identificarlos_" y me meto de lleno en la lectura. Una hora después encuentro lo que estaba buscando: mi adorno para el pelo no sólo es mágico, sino que hasta tiene nombre y es famoso. Bueno, igual no lo conoce todo el mundo, pero cualquiera que sepa de estas cosas podría reconocerlo; eso me hace querer esconderlo, pero lo que leo me empuja más que nunca a no separarme de él ni para dormir.

Virgaos, pues es así como se llama, es como una especie de varita camuflada como adorno. Está hecho con los mismos materiales que las varitas y se puede utilizar como tal, además tiene una forma parecida, pero con las suficientes joyas engastadas mágicamente como para que uno no piense en una varita cuando lo ve. Según esto fue creado por la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw, quien le dio unas propiedades únicas, entre ellas la de no desmejorarse por el paso del tiempo ni ante las inclemencias de los elementos. Se ve que fue pasando de madres a hijas para que, si se veían en la necesidad de defenderse y eran privadas de sus varitas, solo con acercar lentamente las manos a su cabello pudieran empuñar un arma con facilidad. Con eso Rowena se aseguraba de proteger a sus herederos a pesar de haber fallecido muchos siglos atrás. En el libro también dice que siempre fue empuñada por brujas hasta que en la familia apareció una squib, Abigail Adams. Su madre, Eleanor, quiso proteger a su hija de la única manera que conocía y por ello le dio a Virgaos, haciendo de él un amuleto protector del cual se perdió la pista, aunque se da por hecho que sigue dentro de la familia.

Madre mía, esto no puede significar lo que yo creo. Me pongo a rebuscar papeles a toda prisa en mi mochila, porque realmente el nombre de Abigail Adams me suena mucho. ¡Aquí está! Y justo encima está escrito "Eleanor", claramente su madre. Oh. Dios. Mío. No puede ser. ¿Desciendo de Rowena Ravenclaw? ¡Pero soy Gryffindor! Claro que el sombrero se planteó ponerme en Ravenclaw… Esto es increíble.

Después de comprobar que no se dice nada más de mi nuevo amigo en el libro lo pongo en su sitio y me dedico a investigar la genealogía de Rowena Ravenclaw. No me cuesta mucho encontrarla, es una bruja muy importante de su época, además de una de las fundadoras del colegio. En seguida compruebo que los últimos nombres de un árbol coinciden con los primeros del otro y ya no queda lugar a dudas. Por algún motivo que no me sé explicar ni a mi misma decido guardarme esta información; no quiero que nadie lo sepa. No es que me avergüence de ello. ¡Por Merlín, eso es imposible! Pero mi corazón me dice que es algo mío, y no quiero que la actitud de los demás hacia mí cambie por ello.

Cuando he terminado recojo y me percato con tristeza de que Draco no ha aparecido. Cojo un libro para una lectura ligera junto al lago y me marcho hacia allí. Acabo de llegar cuando veo cómo alguien se me acerca con una escoba en la mano. ¡Vaya, es Draco!

– Creía que habíamos quedado en la biblioteca –me dice. Parece enfadado.

– Yo también, pero ya he terminado y tú no has aparecido –no pienso quedarme atrás.

– Entrenamiento –suspira abatido mientras se sienta a mi lado–, nos lo han dicho a último momento, no he podido avisarte.

– Está bien –contesto apaciguada–, pero ya he terminado mi investigación, así que tendremos que encontrar otro motivo para vernos. La biblioteca es un buen sitio, no suele haber mucha gente, y la poca que hay está en su mundo, tal vez podríamos reunirnos para hacer los deberes, estudiar, o…

– ¿Has encontrado algo interesante? –me interrumpe. Supongo que me estaba embalando.

– Información realmente curiosa, sí.

Iba a seguir hablando cuando oímos voces a lo lejos. Es imposible estar solos en este colegio.

– Me voy a la ducha –salta, poniéndose en pie de un bote.

– Que vaya bien –murmuro.

Ojalá me equivoque, pero esta amistad parece precipitarse al fracaso.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

¡Mierda, mierda, mierda! Con las ganas que tenía de verla… ¡maldito Quidditch! Por lo general me ayuda a despejarme, pero hoy no podía alejar mi cabeza de la biblioteca. Cuando por fin acaba el entrenamiento la veo dirigirse hacia el lago; ya de lejos le noto que no está bien. No sé cómo he llegado a conocerla tanto, y aun así tengo la sensación de que sólo he rascado la superficie. Supongo que creerme el motivo de su malestar ayuda a mis deducciones.

En cuanto empezamos a hablar me doy cuenta que no está solo triste, sino también decepcionada; eso casi me duele más. Me muero de ganas de abrazarla y besarla hasta el punto de que me cosquillean las manos y mi cuerpo prácticamente se mueve solo, pero nos vuelven a interrumpir. Otra vez. Camino furiosamente hacia las duchas y casi me entran ganas de ahogarme bajo el chorro de agua. No hay manera de estar solos en este maldito colegio.


	8. El príncipe mestizo

**Draco POV: **

Al día siguiente me despierto hecho un cromo. Me he pasado la noche dándole vueltas a lo mismo, sin ningún resultado cabe decir, y he acabado durmiendo mal. Hoy tenemos Pociones juntos, tal vez podría intentar un acercamiento, pero el riesgo de que nos vean es tan alto que no me atrevo.

Llego al comedor y la veo enfrascada en el _Profeta_, leyendo con el ceño fruncido, cosa que en los tiempos que corren es normal. Pienso en interceptarla de camino a clase, pero Potter se le engancha como una lapa. Para cuando llegan su ceño se ha acentuado y, en lugar de sentarse donde siempre, traslada su marmita al lado de Macmillan. Vaya, no sé que habrá hecho Potter para enfadarla tanto. Hoy estudiamos antídotos; tengo que concentrarme tanto que no puedo pensar en cómo acercarme a Hermione. Potter está haciendo un trabajo casi tan penoso como Weasley, ¡ja!, eso le pasa por molestar a mi Hermione (que posesivo me estoy volviendo), pero al final de la clase vuelve a salirse con la suya, maldito Potter.

Veo a Hermione salir escopeteada con cara de mala ostia y esta vez sí logro atraparla.

– ¡Ey! –nos arrastro a un aula vacía de las mazmorras– Ayer apenas hablamos y hoy no me has dicho ni hola.

– Draco, no estoy de humor –ella aparta la mirada. Esto no será tan fácil como yo creía.

– ¿Es culpa mía? –pregunto compungido. A ella se le escapa una risa corta acompañada de una sonrisa irónica.

– Me he levantado con el pie izquierdo, nada más –contesta evasiva. No me convence.

– Hermione, mírame.

No lo hace, así que le cojo del mentón y le obligo a girar la cara.

– No me rehúyas –le gruño. Consigo que me dedique un breve vistazo, pero vuelve a intentar girarse–. ¡Hermione!

– ¡¿Qué?! –suelta mientras intenta zafarse– ¿Me dejas ya?

– No –la arrincono contra la pared. Me estoy enfadando y mucho–. ¿Qué te pasa?

– Nada, no me pasa nada.

– Hermione, no me hagas perder la paciencia.

– ¿Es una amenaza? –pregunta desafiante.

– ¡Por supuesto que no es una amenaza! –exclamo– Pero quiero que me digas la verdad.

Suelta el aire en un largo suspiro y murmura:

– No es tan raro que no disfrute teniéndonos que ver a escondidas.

Sigue rehuyéndome y eso no me gusta nada, pero al menos lo ha admitido en voz alta. Le doy un beso en la frente y la estrecho fuertemente entre mis brazos.

– Gracias –susurro en su oído.

– ¿Gracias? –pregunta.

– Por decirme lo que te pasa –explico–. A mí tampoco me gusta que nos veamos a escondidas, así que ya suponía qué te pasaba, pero por ahora tiene que ser así.

– ¿Tan terrible sería que nos vieran? –pregunta escondiendo su cara en mi pecho a la vez que corresponde el abrazo.

– El Señor Tenebroso tiene demasiados simpatizantes, no quiero que llegue a sus oídos que nos llevamos bien.

– Porque soy una sangre sucia –murmura.

– Porque sería como dibujarte una diana en la cara –le rectifico–. Hermione, eres una chica lista. ¿En serio no has notado nada raro este año?

– Muchas cosas –contesta con una pequeña risa–. Para empezar me hablas.

Se separa un poco para mirarme a los ojos y puedo ver una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¿Y qué más?

Hay cosas que no me atrevo a explicarle aún. Otras sé que puede deducirlas sola. De repente se pone seria e incluso creo intuir cierta tristeza en sus ojos.

– Tienes una misión, ¿verdad? Una nada fácil de llevar a cabo. Tú siempre consigues todo lo que te propones, pero este año parece que te marchitas a cada día que pasa. La misión no está saliendo bien.

Casi puedo ver moverse los engranajes en su cabeza, cómo conecta sus ideas y hace sus tan acertadas deducciones.

– Sí, así es. Él ha amenazado con matarnos a mí y a mi familia si esta misión no sale bien, y la verdad es que no estoy avanzando nada, el único intento… en fin, no salió bien. Por eso…

– ¡Katie Bell! –exclama– Y el collar estaba destinado a… ¡Merlín! ¡¿Te ha ordenado que mates a Dumbledore?! ¡Está loco!

– Sí, está loco –contesto–. Y sí, esa es mi misión. Sabes que no se lo puedes decir a nadie, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente mirándome a los ojos. Yo sonrío y continúo.

– También sabes que confío en ti –no es una pregunta, pero aun así ella sonríe levemente y vuelve a asentir. Yo sonrío en respuesta y sigo–. Por eso prefiero que no nos vean juntos. Ya es suficiente con que mi familia esté amenazada, no quiero que te pase algo a ti también.

– Pero Draco, yo ya tengo una diana dibujada. Piénsalo.

Frunzo el ceño, así que continúa.

– Soy sangre sucia –abro la boca para pedirle que no vuelva a decir eso nunca más pero me frena–. Lo soy, no me avergüenzo de mis orígenes. Y no es solo eso, piensa que Harry Potter, el Elegido, es mi mejor amigo, como el hermano que nunca tuve, y eso me pone en la lista negra más inmediata de Voldemort.

Tiemblo ante la sola mención de su nombre. Hay que ser muy valiente para decirlo.

– Temer un nombre solo incrementa el temor de lo nombrado, ¿recuerdas? –sonríe.

– Recuerdo –le digo sonriendo–, pero casi prefiero no empezar a llamarle así, no se me vaya a escapar delante de gente indebida.

– Bien –contesta–, me parece una buena razón. Aunque no esconde el que le tienes miedo.

– Sí, le tengo miedo –a ella no hay quien le oculte nada–. Le he visto en acción. Es un sádico que disfruta haciendo daño a la gente. Lo he vivido en mi propia carne… no es como para no tenerle miedo.

Veo su mirada apagarse y agarrarse más fuerte a mí. Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más y después nos despedimos con un pequeño beso para ir a nuestras respectivas clases.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Me imaginaba algo así. Desde que le vi la Marca supuse que Draco tenía algo que hacer en Hogwarts, pero jamás pensé que fuera eso, ni que el apartarme en público fuera para protegerme. Todo esto se me escapa, pero no por mucho tiempo, no pienso permitir que el miedo me domine, yo lo controlaré a él, encontraré una solución.

Poco a poco van pasando los días entre encuentros furtivos y besos robados. Casi sin darnos cuenta llega el febrero, y con él las clases de aparición. Llegamos al Gran Comedor y nos lo encontramos vacío excepto por nuestros jefes de Casa y un mago que no conocemos; será nuestro profesor de aparición. Empezamos con un poco de teoría, el hombre nos explica la regla de las tres D (Destino, Decisión y Desenvoltura) y estoy tan concentrada que no me doy cuenta de que Draco se ha puesto detrás de mí hasta que Harry se me acerca y me saluda mirando a mis espaldas. Cuando el profesor acaba con la sesión teórica aparecen unos aros ante nosotros y empezamos a practicar, aunque con resultados bastante frustrantes.

Febrero transcurre sin muchas novedades hasta que la fuente menos pensada me da el empujoncito que necesitaba con el Príncipe Mestizo.

– Hermione –susurra Draco cuando ambos estamos rebuscando en el armario de materiales de Pociones– ¿hacemos el trabajo de Transformaciones hoy?

– Hoy tengo pensado hacer trabajo de investigación –contesto.

– ¿Investigación? –frunce ligeramente el ceño y sigue– Creía que habías acabado con Virgaos.

– No, no, no es eso –río un poco por lo bajo–. Investigo a alguien que se hace llamar el Príncipe Mestizo, pero no he tenido suerte hasta ahora.

– ¿Príncipe? Sabes que los magos no tenemos príncipes.

– Sí, lo sé, pero…

– Aunque podría ser un apellido –dice pensando en voz alta.

– ¿Un apellido? –eso ha picado mi curiosidad.

– Ajá –sonríe, creo que le gusta poder ayudarme en algo–, mismo la madre de Severus…

– ¿El profesor Snape?

– Sí, el profesor Snape, se podría decir que es medio Príncipe, o tal vez…

– ¡Oh Merlín! –exclamo entre susurros– En cuanto acabe la clase me escapo un momento a la biblioteca. ¡Gracias Draco!

Vuelvo a mi sitio al lado de Ernie a acabar la poción lo antes posible. Creo que le he dejado un poco estupefacto, pero en seguida se recupera y, después de remolonear un rato más por el armario, vuelve también a su caldero. Algo me dice que tendré compañía en la biblioteca.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV: **

Después de clase ambos nos dirigimos hacia la biblioteca y, aunque ella sale disparada, yo intento adelantarme. No sé cuál es su interés en ese Príncipe, y eso hace que me ponga un poco celoso al verla tan emocionada por otro, pero tengo claro que lo voy a averiguar.

Acabo de llegar cuando se abre la puerta a mis espaldas.

– ¡Draco! –exclama en voz baja– Nos vemos en la sección de periódicos antiguos.

Me guiña un ojo y desaparece en esa dirección. Bien, allí que voy. Despacio, para que los cuatro gatos que hay no piensen que la estoy siguiendo, acabo sentado en el suelo con ella viendo como rebusca entre periódicos de hace 50 años.

– ¿Qué estamos buscando? –pregunto.

– Buscamos a Eileen Prince –responde–. En uno de estos leí que fue capitana del equipo de Gobstones de la escuela… ¡aquí! Vale, esto es a principios de los 40, necesito saber qué fue de ella al salir de Hogwarts.

Pasamos un buen rato navegando entre periódicos, no me puedo creer que Hermione Granger vaya a llegar tarde a clase por esto y así se lo digo.

– Tengo la hora libre –ahora todo tiene sentido–, pero… ¿y tú?

– Ah, también tengo hora libre –mentira, pero me da igual.

Ella enarca una ceja y me mira fijamente unos segundos.

– No tienes hora libre, ¿verdad?

– Venga mujer, un ratito que tenemos juntos, no te pongas así.

Le hago morritos, consiguiendo que se ría.

– Bueno vale, pero averiguas que habéis dado en clase y nos lo miramos juntos esta tarde, ¿de acuerdo?

– Hecho –contesto radiante. Más tiempo con ella.

Poco después oigo como toma una gran bocanada de aire.

– ¿Has encontrado algo? –pregunto.

– Sí, tenías razón, es Snape –contesta.

– ¿Qué? –ahora no sé de qué me habla.

– Aquí dice que se casó con Tobias Snape a finales de los 50 y que tuvieron un hijo, llamado Severus, el 9 de enero de 1960. Encaja. Snape es un Maestro de pociones.

– ¿Ahora me explicarás qué es todo esto? –inquiero enarcando una ceja. Me encanta verla tan emocionada, pero me molesta no enterarme de las cosas.

– Vale, pero será nuestro secreto, ¿eh? No se lo puedes decir a nadie, ni a Snape.

Ahora levanto ambas cejas, pero acabo accediendo, remarcándole que lo quiero saber todo.

– Harry no tenía libro de Pociones porque se suponía que con su nota no podría cursar esa clase, pero con Slughorn la nota bajó, así que tuvo que usar un libro de un ex-alumno. En ese libro había una frase en la portada "este libro es propiedad del Príncipe Mestizo".

– ¡Ja! ¿Potter es un hacha en pociones porque usa un libro de Snape? Increíble –suelto, estoy tronchándome de risa.

– Sí, es bastante… curioso, como poco. En fin, en ese libro hay toda clase de anotaciones, no solo modifica las pociones de manera que queden perfectas, también hay hechizos y demás. Tenía muchas ganas de saber quién era ese Príncipe y la verdad es que tiene sentido. Snape es muy bueno en pociones, es normal que a Harry le salgan tan bien, sigue las instrucciones de un Maestro. De hecho intentaré que me deje echarle un vistazo más a fondo, ahora que sé quién es su dueño no le hago tantos ascos al libro. Muchas gracias por tu ayuda, Draco –acaba sonriendo.

– Un placer –contesto. La verdad es que ahora que sé de qué va todo estoy contento de haberle echado una mano. Suele ser ella la que me ayuda a mí cuando estudiamos, y eso hace que a veces me sienta un poco impotente, pero ahora puedo sonreír libremente, esta vez la he ayudado de verdad.


	9. La Sala de los Menesteres

**Hermione POV:**

Quiero que Harry me deje su libro, pero sin decirle que era de Snape, así que intento proponerle una tregua esta misma noche en la sala común. No hay manera de convencerle; como dejé de hablarle por lo plasta que se puso con el tema de Ron, ahora él está enfadado conmigo. Genial, pierdo la oportunidad de tener en mis manos unas pociones de primera por culpa de una tontería enorme.

De repente, un día Harry me intercepta por los pasillos y me suelta:

– Hermione, ¿qué estás haciendo?

– ¿Perdón? –no sé de qué me está hablando.

– Te he visto –está enfadado, pero yo no he hecho nada malo.

– Harry, suéltame el brazo, me haces daño –no me lo suelta, pero sigo hablando–. No sé de qué me estás hablando, no he hecho nada malo, o raro, o lo que sea que te pase por la cabeza.

– ¡Lo que pasa no está en mi cabeza! –exclama– Pasa que he visto en el Mapa que TÚ pasas mucho tiempo con Malfoy.

– ¿Disculpa? ¿Desde cuándo me espías, Harry? ¡Creía que éramos amigos! –ahora la que está enfadada soy yo– Y para que lo sepas, no estoy pasando tiempo con Malfoy.

– El Mapa no dice eso –que cabezón. Obvio que el Mapa no dice eso, pero tengo que quitárselo de la cabeza.

– Oye, al chico le ha dado por estudiar en la misma mesa que yo en la biblioteca. ¿Qué hago, echarlo? Es terreno neutral, no puedo. Además, allí no me molesta. En realidad este año en vez de meterse conmigo lo que ha hecho ha sido disculparse por cómo me ha tratado hasta ahora, así que no pienso decirle que se vaya a otra mesa, la biblioteca es de todos. ¡Y para que lo sepas, aunque compartir mesa no signifique pasar tiempo juntos, creo que todo el mundo se merece una oportunidad! –acabo gritándole.

– ¡Haz lo que quieras! –grita soltándome el brazo de un tirón. Se gira para irse y le grito a su espalda.

– ¡Eres un amigo pésimo, que lo sepas! Intento hacer las paces contigo y ni me escuchas, me espías y se supone que no tengo que ofenderme ni enfadarme y encima el injuriado eres tú, ¿no? ¡Permíteme que me ría!

Vuelve a girarse y me suelta a voz en grito:

– ¡No te espío a ti, sino a Malfoy, y te he visto a su lado infinidad de veces!

– ¡Estudiando Harry, por Merlín!

– ¡Es Malfoy!

– Sí, en cambio eres tú el que actúa "como un Malfoy" –digo dibujando las comillas en el aire.

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclama. Ahí le he dado donde duele.

– ¿Sólo porque sea un Malfoy no es de fiar? ¿Porque sea un Malfoy no puede cambiar? ¿Un Malfoy no merece una oportunidad? –mis palabras son como dagas y lo sé– ¿Pero tú te estás escuchando? ¡Hablas como ellos! Eres tan… ¡radical!

Su cara está más blanca que el papel, tal vez me haya pasado un poco, pero no me voy a disculpar, porque tal cual lo he dicho me he dado cuenta de que es verdad.

– No, yo no… –farfulla– Yo no soy como ellos.

– No lo eras –le contesto suavemente–, pero mírate, ¿de verdad no te parece que empiezas a comportarte como te he dicho?

– Lo siento… –murmura.

– No pasa nada –le digo abrazándole–. Hemos estado muy distanciados últimamente.

– No más, ¿hecho? –propone una tregua, devolviéndome el abrazo.

– Hecho.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

¡Uau! Creo que nunca nadie me había defendido con tanta pasión. De hecho, creo que nunca nadie me había defendido y punto. No sé qué mierda es eso de "el Mapa", pero tendremos que ir con más cuidado a partir de ahora. Mierda, con lo bien que paso las tardes con ella, aunque sea en la biblioteca.

Se van juntos, pero en la esquina giran en direcciones opuestas, así que aprovecho para atraparla.

– ¿Nos vemos en la biblioteca? –le susurro al oído.

– ¡Draco, que susto! –exclama– ¿A la hora de siempre?

– No, ahora, tenemos que hablar.

– Lo has oído, ¿verdad? –suspira– Se supone que lo nuestro es un secreto, por eso no le he dicho que…

– Tranquila, no estoy enfadado porque me hayas negado –le sonrío–, has actuado con lógica y eso está muy bien. Tú tampoco te enfadarías si yo dijera verdaderas barbaridades con tal de despistar, ¿verdad?

– Verdad, aunque me duele tener que hacerlo.

Le doy un ligero apretón en la mano y vuelvo a susurrarle:

– ¿Entonces ahora en la biblioteca?

– Vale, ahora te atrapo.

Acelero el paso y en un momento estoy en nuestra mesa.

Unos minutos después llega Hermione y se sienta a mi lado. Yo aparto la silla por si acaso, no sé cómo funciona ese dichoso Mapa y no quiero que Potter vuelva a molestarla.

– ¿Qué pasa, Draco? ¿Por qué te apartas? –vaya, la he herido, que idiota soy.

– He oído vuestra conversación y…

– ¿Y por eso te apartas? –me interrumpe.

– No sé qué es eso del Mapa ni cómo funciona, así que por si acaso…

– Por la cuenta que le trae espero que no lo esté mirando ahora –dice entrecerrando los ojos. No quisiera ser Potter ahora mismo–. Y el Mapa es otro secreto que sé que guardarás –continúa, sonriéndome–. Básicamente es un mapa en el que se ve a las personas de Hogwarts y dónde están en tiempo real.

Abro los ojos como platos y empiezo a temblar.

– ¿Entonces Potter sabe lo que hago cada día? –estoy asustándome, esto no es bueno.

– Sabe dónde estás, no qué haces. Y además, hay sitios que se escapan del radar del Mapa.

– ¿Qué sitios? –inquiero curioso. Ella enarca una ceja y me contesta.

– Todo aquel que esté fuera de los terrenos de la escuela, obviamente, aunque sí muestra los pasadizos que los conectan. Ah, y la Sala de los Menesteres, su magia la hace indetectable.

Yo sonrío y a ella se le ensancha la sonrisa.

– Vale, ya sé por qué Harry está tan furioso. Te escapas de su radar. Sea lo que sea lo que haces, es en la Sala de los Menesteres.

Esta chica es demasiado lista. No puedo discutir con ella, así que redirijo la conversación.

– Tenemos que dejar de vernos en la biblioteca Hermione, Potter seguirá vigilando.

– No Draco, al contrario. Si cambiamos nuestra conducta pensará que escondemos algo. Si seguimos actuando como siempre, sin embargo, no sospechará nada –suspira y continúa hablando–. La verdad es que es un rollo, yo había pensado que podríamos quedarnos alguna noche en la biblioteca después de que cerraran, los dos solos, pero ahora…

– Hermione Jean Granger –empiezo divertido–, ¿no me digas que tienes la fantasía de montártelo entre libros?

Se pone roja como la grana, lo que es como gritarme que sí, pero aun así intenta negarlo.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Y si les pasa algo a los libros? Nada, nada, les tengo demasiado cariño. Además, si Harry nos viera en el Mapa… ¿Te imaginas que nos pille en pleno…?

Deja las palabras en el aire y enrojece aún más furiosamente.

– Se me ocurre un lugar repleto de estanterías y estanterías de libros en el que Potter no podría vernos.

– ¿No te referirás a…?

Me acerco a su cuello y se lo beso lentamente acercándome a su oído.

– ¿Ahora es un buen momento para cumplir tu fantasía? –susurro con voz ronca. Solo imaginarnos ya me tiene al rojo vivo. Ella inspira y responde con un jadeo.

– Sí.

Vamos juntos a la Sala de los Menesteres, besándonos y metiéndonos manos por el camino, ¡y a la mierda Potter y su Mapa! En condiciones normales no se me ocurriría traerla aquí, esta sala me hace pensar en cosas oscuras, pero ahora mi mente está llena de luz, ocupada hasta el último rincón por Hermione, todos mis pensamientos son para ella.

Nos encontramos con una biblioteca enorme, no tan grande como la que acabamos de dejar, más bien se parece a la de mi mansión, pero con las estanterías más laberínticas y mesas escondidas. Hermione está anonadada a la vez que entusiasmada.

– ¡Draco, es impresionante! –exclama extasiada.

– Tú eres impresionante –susurro en su oído. Sí, sé que es un clásico, pero es lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza al verla sonriendo, tan perfecta como siempre.

Volvemos a atraernos como imanes. La acorralo contra una estantería, agarrándole las muñecas por encima de su cabeza con una sola mano, mientras con la otra le abro la blusa. Nos besamos con tanta fuerza que por un momento temo hacerle daño, pero ella me responde con la misma pasión. Empiezo a trazar un camino descendente de besos por su cuello y la mano que la agarraba por las muñecas está ahora sobre su muslo, subiéndole la falda con ansia.

Pronto la ropa queda esparcida a nuestro alrededor, ambos ahora en ropa interior. Entonces ella desliza la mano en mis bóxers y juguetea con el pequeño Draco.

– ¿Esta vez puedo? –me pregunta coqueta. No me lo puedo creer, tengo que estar soñando.

– Puedes, pero no me dejes acabar en tu boca, ¿entendido? El sabor no es agradable.

Sin responder siquiera me quita los bóxers y se mete mi miembro en su boca, succionando con fuerza. Es tan pequeñita, y calentita, y húmeda y… virginal. Pensar que soy el primero en entrar en esa boquita me hace gemir y jadear con más fuerza. Su mano se acopla con facilidad al movimiento de su boca, catapultándome a uno de los mejores orgasmos de mi vida.

– Hermione… –intento advertirle– Voy a… aaaaaah…

Mira que le he dicho que pare, pero en vez de eso ella succiona y aprieta con más fuerza. Al final acabo corriéndome en su boca, en la gloria, y cuando la miro para decirle que tendría que haber parado la veo tragar. Inspiro profundamente ante esa visión mientras ella se levanta.

– Tenías razón –dice con una media sonrisa–, no es agradable.

– Tonta –contesto riendo mientras la beso–. ¿Sabes lo que te espera, verdad?

Pero no le doy tiempo ni a pensar una respuesta. Le quito el sostén y compruebo que tiene los pezones bastante endurecidos. Verla excitada por darme placer hace que mi propia excitación aumente. Chupo y aprieto sus pechos y pezones hasta que sus jadeos y gemidos se convierten en ruegos para que atienda a otra zona muy necesitada, cosa que hago encantado. Le quito las braguitas muy lentamente, disfrutando del roce de mis manos contra sus piernas desnudas, y me arrodillo ante ella. Abro un poco más sus piernas y entierro mi cara entre ellas, siendo recompensado al instante con un profundo gemido. Adoro su sabor y me dedico a lamerla a conciencia y, cuando la noto más acelerada, entro poco a poco dos dedos ¡directamente! Está tan húmeda, tan dispuesta… me acelero con ella, moviendo mis dedos y lengua a un ritmo frenético hasta que la siento contraerse alrededor de ellos, clavándome las uñas en la espalda y gritando mi nombre a pleno pulmón. Mm… Podría escucharla así siempre.

Saco los dedos despacio y me levanto para besarla en la boca. Ella me sonríe perezosamente y me recibe con ganas. Le hago envolver mi cintura con sus piernas y me entierro en ella mientras nos seguimos besando. "El hechizo" murmuro. Ella asiente y lo hace, entonces empezamos a movernos, su espalda apoyada en la estantería, mis manos acariciando sus nalgas y piernas, las suyas agarrando con fuerza mis hombros y recorriendo toda mi espalda. Cuando llegamos ambos al orgasmo siento las piernas como un flan y dejo que nos deslicemos hasta el suelo con cuidado, donde nos quedamos dormidos casi al instante.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Cuando nos despertamos no ha pasado mucho rato. Miro a mi alrededor y aún no me puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho en una biblioteca. Ni que vayamos a volver a hacerlo porque, afrontémoslo, no nos hemos arriesgado a que Harry nos vea en el Mapa para volvernos ya a nuestras Salas. Sigo mirando a todos lados y al final Draco, que no aparta sus ojos de mí, me pregunta:

– ¿Buscas algo?

– Un lugar para una segunda ronda… si te quedan fuerzas –le pincho.

– Ahora verás –pone su sonrisa sexy mientras me coge en volandas. Aún con las piernas enredadas en su cintura, le siento crecer en mi interior.

Desconocía la capacidad que tenía para excitarle hasta hace tan poco que apenas me lo puedo creer. Me sienta en el borde de la mesa más cercana y me dice: "tendríamos que pensar en pociones anticonceptivas, tener que usar siempre el hechizo es un coñazo. Estírate."

Hago lo que me dice mientras le oigo murmurar el hechizo y de pronto noto su dedo estimulando mi centro. Me asomo para verle en acción y me repite riendo "estírate". Le saco la lengua y vuelvo a estirarme cerrando los ojos y dedicándome a disfrutar. Él empieza a moverse en mi interior aumentando el ritmo de su mano a la par que el de su miembro. Me corro gritando de nuevo su nombre agarrada a la mesa y cuando acabo para de moverse. Eso me extraña, porque él no se ha corrido; voy a decírselo cuando, ambos inclinados hacia el otro me susurra: "¿tercera ronda?". Sonrío y asiento efusivamente. Él sonríe y me besa con pasión, sin salir de mí; tiene que estar muy a gusto ahí dentro, no sale ni con agua caliente. Vuelve a ponerme el hechizo y poco a poco me baja suavemente al suelo. Cuando comprueba que mis piernas aguantan mi peso, sale y me gira de espaldas a él.

– Estírate todo lo que puedas sobre la mesa e intenta agarrarte a los bordes –me dice, dándome un suave beso bajo la oreja derecha. Obedezco sabiendo que, aunque parezca una orden, no lo es. Estoy de puntitas y con el culo en pompa. Me da un beso en cada nalga, me coge de las caderas y se posiciona tras de mí, entrando en una zona que ya está hipersensible– ¿Lista?

– Lista –asiento. Y vuelve a hacer su magia, logrando que ambos lleguemos juntos al orgasmo esta vez. Es como estar soñando en el cielo.

Nos estiramos en la mesa y nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato hasta que no queda más remedio que volver a nuestras Salas Comunes, cada uno por separado para evitar problemas.

En la torre de Gryffindor Harry me espera con una disculpa formal, pero le sonrío a la vez que niego con la cabeza.

– No hace falta, Harry. De verdad.

Él me sonríe y me dice.

– A cambio de los daños que haya podido causarte, te ofrezco algo: puedes pedirme lo que quieras. Una petición, lo que sea, y lo haré.

Sé exactamente lo que quiero, igual que sé que no le hará ninguna gracia.

– Quiero que me prestes tu libro de Pociones.

– ¿Qué? –exclama con los ojos abiertos como platos– ¿Por qué?

– Tranquilo, Harry, no le quiero ningún mal –me mira enarcando una ceja, obviamente no me cree–. Reconozco que ese Príncipe Mestizo era un genio de las pociones, solo quiero copiar sus modificaciones en mi libro, nada más. Puedes vigilarme mientras lo hago si quieres.

– No cal, Hermione –le veo suspirar aliviado y sonreír–, confío en ti.

Entonces me presta su libro y, tras agradecerle, me pongo a transcribir junto al fuego.


	10. Ron envenenado

**Hermione POV:**

Es uno de marzo, el cumpleaños de Ron. Hoy íbamos a ir a Hogsmeade, Draco quería que nos viéramos en secreto, pero al final cancelaron la salida. Pese a que estoy peleada con Ron, éste no deja de ser mi mejor amigo, así que le he comprado la nueva bufanda de los Chudley Cannons; seguro que le encanta.

De camino al Gran Comedor Draco vuelve a atraparme. No me gusta tener que vernos en secreto, pero adoro que esté tan pendiente de mí como para saber por dónde paso y cuándo llevarme a parte. Casi se podría decir que es una rutina de cada mañana, parecemos pareja; pero esta mañana va a pasar algo diferente.

– ¡Hermione! –oigo la voz de Ginny a lo lejos.

– ¿Ginny? –le susurro a Draco– ¿Qué pasará?

– ¿Qué más da? –me dice al oído. Está mimoso.

Sonrío y me asomo a ver si puedo saber qué pasa con un vistazo. Ginny está pálida y en su cara hay una preocupación tal que me asusta ya a lo lejos.

– Draco, es algo grave –le freno, poniéndole las manos en el pecho. Frunce el ceño y mira él también.

– Ve –me susurra–, nos vemos luego.

Nos despedimos con un beso y salgo disparada hacia Ginny.

– ¡Ginny! Te he oído gritar mi nombre. ¿Qué…?

– ¡Ron! –exclama de repente.

– ¿Ron? –ahora estoy perdida– ¿Pasa algo con Ron? No me he olvidado de que hoy es su cumpleaños ni nada…

– No es eso –vuelve a cortarme–, bueno sí. Sí pero no. Ron está en la enfermería, le han envenenado.

– ¡¿Qué?! –exclamo– Vamos.

Salimos corriendo hacia la enfermería, con dos ojos grises siguiendo nuestros pasos.

Harry, Ginny y yo pasamos la mañana en la enfermería esperando a que Ron responda. Los señores Weasley acaban de llegar y están hablando con el profesor Dumbledore. De repente las puertas se abren de par en par y entra Snape llevando a Draco, casi se me sale el corazón del pecho del susto.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? –pregunta madame Pomfrey; eso me gustaría saber a mí– Póngalo en esta camilla.

Casualmente lo pone en la camilla de en frente de Ron, por lo que puedo seguir lo que pasa con facilidad. Por un momento nos miramos y hace una mueca de dolor.

– Estaba practicando en el campo de Quidditch y ha perdido el control de la escoba –contesta Snape.

– Un golpe muy fuerte de viento me ha desestabilizado –puntualiza Draco. No quiere quedar como un torpe, ¡qué orgulloso es!

– Muy bien –murmura madame Pomfrey mientras empieza a trabajar con él–. Tómese esto. Esta noche la pasará en la enfermería, señor Malfoy.

– Bien –susurra, sonriendo enigmáticamente. Realmente se ha caído de la escoba, ¿verdad?

Llega la hora de comer y convenzo a Harry y Ginny para que vayan ellos primero. Les digo que yo iré cuando vuelvan, para que Ron no se quede solo. No sé cuándo volverán los señores Weasley, así que aprovecho en cuanto salen por la puerta para ir con Draco.

– Vale, quiero la verdad –le abordo–. ¿Qué te ha pasado?

– Me estampé con la escoba para que me trajeran una temporada a la enfermería.

– ¿Estás loco? –exclamo– ¿Por qué?

– Sabía que te pasarías el día preocupada junto a su cama, y esta ha sido la única manera de ofrecerte apoyo que se me ha ocurrido.

– Estás loco, definitivamente. ¿En serio no se te ha ocurrido ninguna idea mejor?

Agacha la cabeza y veo cómo sus pálidas mejillas se tornan ligeramente sonrosadas.

– Puede que esté un poco celoso.

– Draco –digo alargando la última vocal, intentando aguantarme la risa–. No tienes que estar celoso de Ron, es mi mejor amigo, nada más.

Sonrío mientras le acaricio la mejilla.

– ¿Un besito? –pide. Le concedo su deseo y sonríe– Gracias.

Suspiro profundamente y le miro a los ojos un largo rato. Su mirada cambia, sabe que algo pasa.

– ¿Qué es, Hermione? –pregunta.

– No te ofendas Draco, pero… La bebida envenenada del profesor Slughorn… En fin, ya sabes cuál es la pregunta, ¿verdad?

– Verdad –pone cara triste y, tras un suspiro, sigue–. La tenía desde Navidad, pensé que si no había pasado nada era porqué igual la botella había sido interceptada, se había perdido,… he llegado a pensar que ese vino disminuyera o cambiara los efectos del veneno. El que aún no se hubiera probado… era una opción, pero no pensé en ella. Te prometo que no le quiero ningún mal a Weasley, siempre me he metido con él, pero nunca…

–Shh… –le corto con otro beso– Lo sé.

Su cara adopta una expresión de determinación que nunca antes le había visto.

– Hermione, no quiero que dudes de mí –empieza.

– No dudo de ti, es solo que…

– No me interrumpas –dice poniéndome un dedo en los labios. Está muy serio. Al ver que no tengo intención de hablar, continúa–. Sé que no dudas de mí en muchas cosas y lo raro sería que no dudaras en tantas otras… Pero no quiero que tengas dudas sobre quién soy yo, de cómo soy.

No tengo dudas al respecto. Ya no. Pero no quiero interrumpirle, así que sigo callada. Su característica media sonrisa aparece en su rostro y toma aire de nuevo.

– Ven, siéntate en la cama conmigo –lo hago callada y amplía su sonrisa–. No sabía que podías estar callada tanto rato.

– ¡Eh! –y ahora bromea. Me pregunto qué pretende.

– Vale, bien –me coge las manos y dice mirándome a los ojos–. Tengo un regalo para ti, algo que quiero que lleves siempre contigo, igual que lo que te regalo tu abuela, ¿de acuerdo?

– ¿Otro objeto mágico? –pregunto.

– Es un objeto mágico, sí, aunque no tiene ningún poder. Espero que te proteja por lo que representa –entonces se saca su anillo y continúa–. Dame tu mano izquierda, yo te lo pongo.

– Draco, es el anillo de la familia Malfoy –susurro mientras le tiendo mi mano, estoy temblando, esto es demasiado.

Entonces me lo pone en el dedo anular y noto cómo se ajusta mágicamente.

– Uau… –murmuro.

– Sí, es el… ¿uau? ¿Qué uau? –pregunta enarcando una ceja.

– Se me ha ajustado al dedo. ¿Es algo que hacen todos los anillos mágicos?

– No, no que yo sepa –responde con cautela.

– ¿Entonces es una particularidad de este anillo?

– Tendré que consultarlo.

Vaya, esto es extraño. El anillo actúa diferente conmigo por alguna razón. Diría que es por ser hija de muggles, pero en vez de rechazarme, parece que me haya aceptado.

– Ehem… –se aclara la garganta y sigue como si nada– Sí, es el anillo familiar de los Malfoy. Espero que nunca estés en ninguna situación de tanto peligro como para tener que recurrir a él, pero si así fuera no quiero que dudes, úsalo como salvoconducto, ¿de acuerdo?

Me quedo mirando el anillo, intentando asimilar todo lo que me transmite este gesto. No quiero despreciarlo, pero creo que le va a dar muchos problemas.

– Draco, esto es demasiado, no puedo aceptarlo –empiezo mientras hago el gesto de quitarme el anillo–. Piensa en la cantidad de problemas en los que te podrías meter si…

– Hermione –dice cogiéndome las manos– Te quiero. No quiero que te pase nada malo, y de momento esta es la única manera de protegerte desde lejos que conozco. Y aunque no fuera la única, hace tiempo que quiero que este anillo lo tengas tú. Lo usarás, ¿de acuerdo?

– De acuerdo –susurro. Ahora sí que tengo muchas cosas que asimilar–. Te quiero.

Me inclino hacia él y nos besamos despacio, sin prisa. Es un momento mágico. De repente oímos ruidos que hacen que nos separemos y nos miremos alarmados.

– Vuelve junto a Weasley –susurra.

– Pero… –intento protestar.

– Vamos –me apremia.

Con un último beso vuelvo junto a la cama de Ron. Entonces entran los señores Weasley con Ginny, Harry, los gemelos, Dumbledore y McGonagall. Los veo venir hacia mí, pero en lo único que puedo pensar es en lo que acabo de hablar con Draco, lo que nos hemos dicho y el anillo que brilla en mi dedo; antes no he podido sacármelo, no ha querido salir, tiene que haber un motivo y seguro que está relacionado con que se adaptara de forma mágica a mi dedo, lo presiento, pero no sé cuál es.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Toda la familia reunida, que bonito. Es _vox_ _populis_ que los Weasley son una familia unida, todo el mundo lo sabe, por eso siempre me he metido con la comadreja; envidia pura. Oigo cómo le dicen a Hermione que se vaya a comer, ella no quiere, así que al final decide que irá a las cocinas a por unos sándwiches.

– Increíble –dice Potter cuando Hermione sale por la puerta–, si va a hacer que los elfos trabajen es que está realmente preocupada.

– Sí –corrobora la chica Weasley, sonriendo con cariño.

Hermione llega al cabo de media hora con una cesta llena hasta los topes.

– ¿Sándwiches? –pregunta sonriendo.

Todo el mundo coge uno y entonces se gira hacia mí.

– ¿Has comido?

Todo el mundo se nos queda mirando pasmados.

– Em… No, no. La señora Pomfrey aún no me ha traído la comida.

– ¿Quieres uno?

– ¡Hermione! –salta Potter–¿Qué haces?

– Bueno, imagino que tendrá hambre –contesta ella.

– ¡Es Malfoy! –exclama. En serio, ¿nació así de listo?

– ¡No más de seis visitas por paciente! –se oye de golpe. No sé de dónde ha aparecido madame Pomfrey, pero agradezco la interrupción.

– Estoy con él –dice Hermione señalándome a mí–. Son seis para Ron.

Se sienta a los pies de mi cama y me vuelve a preguntar.

– ¿Entonces quieres?

– Sí, gracias –contesto. Potter bufa y se vuelve a su sitio. Hermione se gira y le habla.

– Harry, deja de comportarte como un crío. Draco se disculpó y no vale la pena guardar rencor. Borrón y cuenta nueva, ¿no te parece?

– ¡No! –que cabezón es el tío– Además, ¿desde cuándo es Draco?

– Desde que dejó de meterse nosotros.

– ¿Nosotros?

– ¿Acaso a ti te ha dicho algo?

– No, pero… –Potter frunce el ceño confundido.

– De hecho –intervengo– también quería disculparme contigo y con Weasley, pero nunca era el momento ni el lugar. Supongo que este tampoco lo es, ya que él está… En fin, al menos me disculpo contigo, Potter.

– Disculpas no aceptadas –contesta pronunciando su ceño.

– ¡Harry! –a Hermione le ha desaparecido la sonrisa que se había ganado mi disculpa.

– ¿No me dirás que le crees?

– Pues sí, le creo.

– Pues yo no.

– Chicos, estamos en la enfermería –dice la señora Weasley–. Gracias por las disculpas.

Me mira con una suave sonrisa maternal. Supongo que no estaría mal enterrar el hacha de guerra entre nuestras familias, así que le sonrío y contesto "de nada". De repente se oye des del suelo una vocecilla gritona:

– ¡El amo Draco ha madurado mucho! Creo que es la primera vez que le oigo disculparse.

– ¿Qué…? –entonces veo la cabeza de un elfo doméstico que me es muy familiar– ¿Dobby?

– Puedo preguntar… ¿Qué le ha pasado al amo Draco?

A sabiendas de lo mucho que a Hermione le importan los elfos y demás incomprendidos de este mundo, me esfuerzo por comportarme con Dobby.

– Puedes preguntar Dobby –contesto–. He tenido un accidente con la escoba.

– ¡Pero eso no es posible amo Draco! –exclama con los ojos muy abiertos– El amo Draco casi aprendió antes a volar que a andar.

– Cierto –digo riendo–. Ha sido mala pata, eso es todo. Por cierto, ¿desde cuándo estás aquí?

– ¿En Hogwarts? Entré el año del Torneo de los Tres Magos, amo Draco.

– Vaya, no te había visto hasta hoy, y eso que hago incursiones a la cocina. ¡Ah! Sabes que no tienes que llamarme "amo Draco" si no quieres, ¿verdad?

– El amito siempre me trató mejor que el amo Lucius, me gusta llamarle amo, señor.

– Ahora que lo mencionas… ¿por qué te echó mi padre?

– ¿No lo sabes? –pregunta Hermione extrañada.

– No, nunca lo supe –contesto yo.

– Fue por error señorito. El amo Lucius no quería, pero me dio ropa por error y quedé libre.

– Ya decía yo, era raro que mi padre te echara sin motivo aparente. Un placer hablar contigo.

– Gracias, amo Draco. Dobby tiene que volver a las cocinas ahora.

Dobby sonríe tanto que parece que le haya hecho un favor. Creo que Hermione tiene razón con ellos, a los magos tampoco nos hace ningún daño comportarnos un poco.

Pasa la tarde y los Weasley se marchan sin que haya habido cambios. El guardabosque también ha venido a visitarle, empiezo a entender que Hermione fuera a verle al volver de Navidad. Ahora está aquí la plasta de Brown, la novia de Weasley según grita.

– ¿Por qué nadie me ha avisado? ¿Y qué hace esta aquí?

Señala a Hermione y eso no me gusta. Como se le ocurra decirle algo saco las uñas. Sé que lo nuestro debe ser un secreto, pero un dragón siempre protege lo que es suyo.

– ¡Soy su amiga!

– ¡Venga ya! Hace siglos que no os habláis. Además, yo soy su novia. ¡Yo tendría que haber estado aquí, no tú!

– Her…mi…

Se oye a Weasley farfullar algo incomprensible y todo el mundo se calla. Hasta yo lo miro con interés.

– Her… mi… one…

Vale, creo que le voy a partir la cara. Ella es mía. Brown mira a Hermione como si quisiera arrojarle aceite hirviendo a la cara y se va hecha una furia.

– Vaya… –Hermione está en shock– Suponía que a ninguno de los dos nos gustaba la distancia que se estaba creando entre nosotros, pero pensé que llamaría antes a su novia que a su amiga, por más que me eche de menos.

– Yo creía que odiabas a Lavender, Hermione –comenta Weasley.

– No la odio… No mucho al menos –dice con una sonrisa cansada–. Se dedica a reírse de mí a cada oportunidad, supongo que antes lo hacía igual, pero ahora va colgada del brazo de Ron todo el día, así que… la oigo más a menudo. El que Ron le ría las gracias en vez de defenderme ha hecho que estemos así ahora, pero ya estoy harta; no quiero perder a mi mejor amigo porque esté saliendo con una arpía. Cuando despierte haremos las paces.

– Si Ron es tu mejor amigo, ¿entonces yo qué soy? –pregunta Potter enfurruñado.

– El hermano que nunca tuve Harry, lo sabes de sobra –contesta ella sonriendo.

– Es verdad –sonríe de oreja a oreja y le da un abrazo–. Volvamos a la torre, es tarde.

– Sí.

Cuando se van a ir vuelve a oírse a Weasley murmurar "Her…mi…" y se quedan quietos.

– Igual puedo quedarme a dormir –comenta Hermione–. Preguntaré a madame Pomfrey.

– Parece que te echará de menos si te vas –dice la pequeña Weasley con una sonrisa maliciosa. Ah no, eso ni de coña.

Al final madame Pomfrey no pone pegas "por el bien del paciente" y Hermione se queda.


	11. Fuga de Azkaban

**Draco POV:**

Llega la hora de dormir y Hermione se pone su pijama de patitos que ha hecho aparecer de su habitación. Madame Pomfrey le acerca una camilla para que esté cerca de Weasley y se vuelve a su despacho; eso me crispa. Cuando se apagan las luces intento dormir, pero no hay manera, el enfado no me deja. Entonces oigo un movimiento de sábanas y veo que alguien se me acerca.

– Hola –es la voz de Hermione–, ¿puedo?

¡No se ha quedado por Weasley, se ha quedado por mí! Todo rastro de enfado se evapora y con una enorme sonrisa le contesto.

– Claro, entra.

Se acurruca junto a mí y me abraza bajo las sábanas. Yo le correspondo abrazándola con más fuerza, no la pienso dejar escapar nunca.

– Quiero dormir contigo, pero tengo miedo de que madame Pomfrey haga una ronda nocturna –me susurra al oído. Lo que no sabemos es que madame Pomfrey tiene línea directa con la enfermería; se entera de todo lo que pasa entre estas cuatro paredes y sabe de sobras que Hermione está en mi cama.

– Por un ratito no pasará nada –le murmuro contra el pelo. Se está tan bien así.

– Igual no es el momento, pero… –se calla y se remueve bajo las sábanas.

– ¿Pero? –pregunto.

– Da igual, no he dicho nada.

Noto como el calor sube a su rostro y lo entiendo.

– ¿En la enfermería, señorita prefecta? –pregunto en broma.

– Ya, ya. No he dicho nada.

– Preferiría que sí lo hubieras dicho –murmuro con un ronroneo–. A mí me parece perfecto.

– ¿Sí? –pregunta.

Pero no espera respuesta. Me tumba de espaldas y se monta a horcajadas sobre mí.

– Esta noche iba a tomarme la primera poción, pero con todo lo que ha pasado…

– No pasa nada, de todas formas el primer mes es más seguro utilizar el hechizo.

Entre risas y cuchicheos nos quitamos la ropa y se lanza el hechizo. Hoy es todo muy lento y sensual, se supone que porqué estoy convaleciente; también somos conscientes de que no estamos solos, aunque Weasley en teoría está inconsciente.

Nos ponemos la ropa de milagro antes de quedarnos dormidos, ambos estamos reventados. Oímos abrirse la puerta y nos despertamos de golpe. Nos miramos a los ojos y, tras darme un pequeño beso, Hermione coge a Virgaos de mi mesilla y se escabulle a su cama. Los pasos se acercan a mi cama y escucho la voz de Pansy.

– ¿Draco? ¿Estás despierto?

Gruño. Maldita sea, ahora podría a tener a Hermione en mi cama. ¿Por qué habrá venido a estas horas?

– Lumos –murmura. Veo que Hermione nos mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me giro hacia Pansy y los míos también se amplían. Lleva puesta lencería negra muy sexy, la capa a sus pies. El pequeño Draco se alegra sin que yo pueda evitarlo, aunque lo intento.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en la cama.

– Quiero estar en TU cama –enfatiza.

– Pues yo no quiero que estés. Márchate –le espeto.

– ¿Por qué estás tan borde conmigo? –pregunta cruzándose de brazos bajo los pechos, consiguiendo que se desborden ligeramente. Esto no es bueno. Ella sonríe maliciosa–. ¿Seguro que no me quieres en tu cama?

– Seguro –trago saliva, intentando no ceder. Sé que Hermione sigue la conversación. Vuelvo a mirarla y la veo con los ojos cerrados y la sábana a la altura de la nariz, seguro que no es buena señal–. Pansy, márchate.

– No –contesta, escalando a mi cama. Vale, se acabó. Salgo de mi cama, no la quiero ahí, ni la querría aunque Hermione no estuviera aquí, solo la quiero a ella, y que tenga que estar pasando por esto no me gusta nada.

– No voy a acostarme contigo, ni ahora ni nunca, así que vete.

– Sé que hay otras Draco, no me importa.

Baja de la cama y vuelve a acecharme. ¡Por Merlín, que pesada!

– No digas que hay otras como si tú y yo fuéramos algo –le contesto–, no lo somos. Y para tu información, no me estoy acostando con otras.

– Te conozco Draco Malfoy –dice, entrecerrando los ojos–, tú te estás acostando con alguien.

– Ella no es de tu incumbencia –le gruño–, déjala en paz.

De golpe frena y me mira con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

– ¿La quieres? –pregunta en un susurro.

Yo me yergo en toda mi estatura y le contesto "sí". Claro, conciso y letal. Ella se pone su capa y me mira a los ojos.

– Te aburrirás de tu nuevo juguete. Yo me encargaré de ello, sea quien sea. Y entonces volveré a ocupar tu cama.

Seguidamente se va muy digna con un giro de su capa. Cuando la puerta se cierra a sus espaldas me acerco a la cama de Hermione y ella abre los ojos; los tiene rojos y llorosos.

– Sabes que para mí no eres un juguete, ¿verdad? Nunca me voy a cansar de ti –susurro acariciándole el rostro.

Ella asiente y me dice:

– Sabes que Ron y yo solo somos amigos, ¿verdad?

Yo sonrío y asiento también. La beso en los labios y me meto en su cama un rato. Cuando la siento dormirse beso su pelo y me voy a la mía.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV: **

A la mañana siguiente ocurren dos cosas: Ron despierta y dan el alta a Draco. Aprovechando que solo estamos los tres de momento, Draco repite sus disculpas y Ron le perdona de mala gana. Yo pensé que sería más rencoroso que Harry, la verdad es que no parece muy contento, pero me mira y sonríe. Supongo que el que yo le haya perdonado, tanto a él como a Draco, y que Draco ya no nos diga nada, ayuda a que Ron entierre el hacha de guerra. A Harry no le va a gustar.

El día transcurre sin mayor incidente que la pequeña discusión con Harry. Al final parece que baja un poco del burro y, aunque no para de decir que Draco es un mortífago, al menos no va a ir provocándole innecesariamente. Ya no más pullas entre ellos, menos mal. La noticia del envenenamiento ha salido en el periódico, esto no puede ser bueno para el colegio.

Cuando Lavender viene a ver a Ron me escabullo con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca a hacer los deberes atrasados. Llego y una sonrisa surca mi cara al ver a Draco concentrado en nuestra mesa.

– Hola –saludo. Levanta la cabeza y me saluda con una sonrisa.

– No sabía si vendrías, como Weasley está…

– He aprovechado que Lavender ha ido a verle, es la excusa perfecta. Sabes que siempre busco pasar tiempo contigo –digo mientras le aprieto afectuosamente el brazo.

– Lo sé –contesta con un pequeño beso. Aquí no nos ve nadie.

– Y hablando de vernos. He pensado que, si quieres, podríamos ir a la Casa de los Gritos alguna vez. Se llega por el Sauce Boxeador y así variamos un poco de sitio.

– ¿Es seguro? –pregunta.

– Claro, no hay problema –sonrío.

Nos saltamos la comida y estamos en la biblioteca hasta que ambos hemos acabado nuestros deberes y es la hora de cenar.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

A la mañana siguiente vienen a mi encuentro dos lechuzas durante el almuerzo. Una lleva el _Profeta_, la otra es una de las lechuzas de la familia. También tenemos halcones y águilas reales, y el que no los usen significa secretismo, toca pasar desapercibidos. En la carta mi madre me explica que hay nuevos inquilinos en la Mansión Malfoy, los cuales nos honrarán con su presencia como recompensa, entre otras, por mis avances. Sé que se refiere a la noticia del envenenamiento que salió ayer en la prensa, no dio en el blanco, pero significa que no estoy quieto. En realidad sí que lo estoy, en comparación con antes, pero cada día me siento más reacio a todo esto; lo único que me mantiene en movimiento es pensar en mis padres. No entiendo lo de las otras recompensas hasta que abro el periódico. En la portada hay un titular enorme que reza "_Nueva fuga masiva de presos de Azkaban_". Habla de que Voldemort ha vuelto a sacar a sus seguidores, puedo leer el nombre de mi padre entre ellos y me alegro por él, aunque eso significa tener al Señor Tenebroso en casa y no me gusta ni un pelo.

Busco a Hermione con la vista y la encuentro mirándome con los ojos abiertos y las pupilas dilatadas por el miedo. Más mortífagos sueltos significa más varitas apuntando a los hijos de muggles. Agito mi carta y señalo hacia la puerta; tenemos que hablar. Ella cierra las manos en puños y los agita ligeramente. ¿El Sauce Boxeador? Asiento lentamente y nos levantamos. La sigo a una distancia prudencial, aunque no muy grande.

Llegamos al árbol y la miro; ella sonríe misteriosamente y llama "¡Crookshanks!". Una bola de pelo naranja aparece de la nada y, a la velocidad del rayo, arremete contra el árbol y, al tocar un punto en su base, el sauce se queda quieto.

– Hay un nudo en su base que, al tocarlo, hace que se petrifique. También podríamos haber levitado una rama, pero así te presentaba a mi gato –explica Hermione abrazándolo.

– Hola Crookshanks –le saludo, poniendo mi cara a su altura.

El gato me olisquea y ronronea satisfecho acomodándose en el pecho de su dueña. Sé lo cómodo que se está ahí; gato listo.

– Es buena señal –comenta Hermione mirando al gato–, es más listo de lo que parece. Vamos antes de que se mueva de nuevo.

Entramos a toda prisa y una vez dentro Hermione me guía por unos pasadizos.

– Parece muy listo –le digo. Algo me dice que apreciará un halago a su gato.

– Fue el primero en descubrir que la rata de Ron no era lo que parecía.

No es usual verla presumir, seguro que fue algo grande.

– ¿Cómo fue? –le pregunto.

– Siempre le bufaba y perseguía. Creíamos que era porque los gatos persiguen ratones, pero al final se descubrió que era Peter Pettigrew en su forma de animago. Pensándolo mejor nos dimos cuenta de que era la única rata con la que tenía esa obsesión.

– Muy inteligente, notaría algo distinto en su esencia, tal vez en su magia.

Ella asiente con la cabeza. Acabamos en una habitación con sangre seca en el suelo.

– Es el único sitio de la casa donde he estado. Llegamos persiguiendo a Sirius en tercero.

A ninguno de los dos nos convence, así que exploramos un poco la casa hasta dar con un dormitorio.

– Necesita una limpieza a fondo, pero podría servir –comenta ella.

Por el momento adecentamos la habitación con magia y nos sentamos en la cama. Hago el gesto de entregarle el _Profeta_ pero niega con la cabeza; ya lo ha leído.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –me pregunta suavemente.

– No lo sé –contesto–. Me alegro de que mi padre ya no esté en Azkaban, pero tal vez ha sido peor el remedio que la enfermedad.

Le tiendo la carta de mi madre y veo como la relee un par de veces.

– Voldemort está viviendo en tu casa –no es una pregunta, pero aún así respondo.

– Sí, no era así cuando volví en Navidad, supongo que así nos vigila más de cerca.

– Seguro que no es agradable –ella no intenta presionarme y se lo agradezco. De todos modos necesito hablar, guardarlo todo duele demasiado.

– Estar allí ya es deprimente, pero con Él tiene que resultar un infierno. Seguro que es peor que Azkaban, ya me imagino las torturas diarias y… Merlín, mis padres tienen que estar fatal.

– Algo podremos hacer –dice con decisión.

– ¿El qué? –suspiro derrotado, enterrando la cara entre mis manos, con los codos en las rodillas.

– Estoy pensando –su cara de determinación me da esperanza. Al cabo del rato sigue–. Tal vez sea una locura pero…

Se calla y la animo a seguir hablando.

– Bueno, todos sabemos que Dumbledore es a quien Voldemort más teme, ¿correcto?

Asiento con la cabeza, de acuerdo. No quiero distraerla hablando y hacerle perder el hilo de sus pensamientos.

– ¿Y si…? –toma aire en una profunda bocanada– Necesitaríamos ayuda de Dumbledore. Él podría hacer correr un rumor por la Orden de que sabe dónde está escondido Voldemort y que tiene un plan para destruirlo. No debería ser tan raro, todo el mundo sabe que los Malfoy están aliados con… ehem… perdona, no quería…

– Tranquila, sigue –entiendo lo que quiere decir.

– En fin, no sería raro que los Malfoy estuvieran vigilados y sería fácil detectar un cambio en su rutina diaria, ¿no? Se deduciría fácilmente que tenéis… inquilinos. Dumbledore protege a sus alumnos a toda costa. Creo que podría hacer correr el rumor de que la primera parte de su plan está en marcha y, cuando llegue a oídos de Snape, irá a avisar a Voldemort.

– Tiene que ser un plan muy gordo para hacer que el Señor Tenebroso huya.

– O lo suficiente como para que decida no arriesgarse.

Ambos nos sonreímos y salimos en dirección al despacho del director.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

De alguna manera logro convencerle de que no es malo que Dumbledore sepa que somos amigos. Draco arruga la nariz ante esa palabra, así que lo arrastro a un pasillo estrecho.

– ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto.

– Amigos… –susurra– ¿Es eso lo que somos?

– Bueno… –empiezo con una pequeña sonrisa– A mí me gusta pensar que somos más que eso, pero nunca lo hemos hablado realmente.

– Tienes razón –claudica con una sonrisa–, ¿qué te gustaría que fuéramos?

– ¿Pareja? –pregunto yo– ¿Novios? Supongo que el nombre no importa, solo… más.

Se acerca a mí y susurra "mi novia" mientras me acaricia la mejilla. Se acerca más aún y dice "mía" y me besa con fuerza; automáticamente respondo al beso con ansia. Pensaba que si alguna vez me decían eso me enfadaría; no soy un objeto, no tengo propietario. Pero cuando lo ha dicho él… Ese "mía" no hablaba de poseer un objeto, sino algo mucho más valioso. Y sí que tiene algo mío, al igual que yo algo suyo; ambos poseemos el corazón del otro.

Cuando llegamos a la gárgola que vigila el despacho algo ha cambiado entre nosotros. Algo que nos tiene en las nubes, de las que bajamos de golpe al darnos cuenta de que no sabemos la contraseña. "Mierda" murmura Draco.

– Esa lengua –oímos a nuestras espaldas.

Nos giramos a la vez que Draco suelta mi mano como si le quemara.

– No hace falta que disimulen conmigo, no soy tonto ni ciego –dice Snape.

– Veníamos a ver al director –contesta Draco mientras coge mi mano de nuevo.

Snape asiente y le dice la contraseña a la gárgola. Subimos los tres al despacho del director y me pregunto extrañada por qué Snape no nos ha cuestionado. Sé que se llevan muy bien, por decirlo de alguna manera, pero si yo fuera profesora habría preguntado.

Por suerte Dumbledore está disponible y dispuesto, así que después de hablarlo los tres, puesto que Snape se ha retirado para que Voldemort no pueda sacarle a Draco que trabaja para la Orden, quedamos en que el director se ocupará de todos los detalles. ¡Y vaya si lo hace! En menos de una semana la madre de Draco ha vuelto a escribirle diciéndole que la plaga que asolaba su mansión ha sido erradicada. Él me ofrece explicar a sus padres en la respuesta que todo ha sido idea mía, pero lo que yo buscaba era su felicidad, no que me reconocieran el mérito. Le ha costado asimilarlo, pero cuando le digo que poner algo así por carta podría ser demasiado arriesgado claudica.


	12. Elfos espías

**Draco POV:**

Llega el partido de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff y aprovecho para escaparme a la Sala de los Menesteres. Sigo intentando reparar el armario volatilizador, aunque en el fondo espero que no funcione nunca. El día que funcione pasará una desgracia y no lo podré evitar por más que quiera; solo pensar en ello me pone los pelos de punta. Me he encontrado con Potter y por un momento he creído que me iba a seguir; se supone que hemos hecho las paces, pero no parece que quiera ponerlo en práctica. Yo tampoco lo haría, pero sé que a Hermione no le gusta que pelee con sus amigos, así que intento refrenarme.

Al volver descubro que Potter está en la enfermería. El inútil de McLaggen le ha dado con una bala a su propio capitán… ¿Pero este tío no era guardián? Gryffindor ha perdido escandalosamente. Últimamente el Quidditch me importa más bien poco, pero esto no pasa todos los días. Me asomo por la puerta de la enfermería sin que nadie me vea y compruebo que el semblante de Hermione vuelve a estar sombrío; esos dos nunca dejarán de darle preocupaciones. Me dirijo hacia la biblioteca con la esperanza de que hoy le dé por aparecer.

Cuando viene le pregunto por sus amigos. Sabe que no me interesa realmente, igual que yo sé que ella aprecia mi esfuerzo. Al final del día propone pasarnos el fin de semana arreglando la Casa de los Gritos para que podamos usarla como nuestro refugio y, aunque limpiar nunca ha estado entre mis planes, descubro que vale la pena por tener nuestro propio espacio.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Con la magia adecentamos el lugar en menos tiempo del que creía. No hemos tenido que ponernos en pie de guerra como hicimos con la Mansión Black y eso ha ayudado mucho. Harry y Ron salen de la enfermería el lunes y nuestra relación vuelve a como estaba antes de pelearnos, con la diferencia de que me escapo a la biblioteca más de lo normal. Los chicos viven en su propio mundo y no se enteran mucho de las cosas, pero Ginny es más espabilada y el que algunas tardes no me encuentre en la biblioteca no le pasa desapercibido. Una mañana de finales de semana me intercepta de camino al Gran Comedor.

– ¡Hermione, contigo queríamos hablar! –me dice sonriendo mientras me arrastra a una aula vacía.

– ¿Queríamos? –pregunto. Algo me dice que esta mañana no veré a Draco.

– ¡Hola! –oigo la voz de Luna a mis espaldas.

– Oh, vale, una emboscada –digo, me hace tanta gracia que hasta me saltan las lágrimas de la risa.

– Creemos que ya sabemos quién es él.

– ¿Eh? –ahora me he perdido. No puede ser que nos hayan visto, ¿no?

– Sí mujer –explica Luna–, el de "no nos pueden ver en público pero nos damos el lote igual".

– Ah, eso –no quiero que tengan una idea equivocada, así que prefiero explicarles la situación–. Al final lo hablamos y descubrí que no eran mis orígenes los que le preocupaban, sino los suyos. No quiere que llegue a oídos inapropiados nuestra relación por mi seguridad.

Las chicas se miran y eso me da mala espina. Entonces Ginny habla.

– Creo que hemos acertado, entonces. Te ves con Malfoy, ¿verdad?

Cojo aire de golpe y se me abren los ojos de par en par. Empiezo a enrojecer, pero al final me sobrepongo y hablo.

– Sí, me veo con Malfoy –Ginny empieza a gritar "¡lo sabía!", mientras que Luna sonríe calmada, a la espera de algo más–. De hecho estamos saliendo.

– ¿Qué? –se calma Ginny de golpe– ¿Saliendo?

– ¿Sois novios? –pregunta Luna con voz soñadora.

– Sí, somos novios. Mm… Ya sé que no hace falta que os lo diga, pero…

– Tranquila, guardaremos el secreto –dice Luna pausadamente.

– Sí, por supuesto –corrobora Ginny–. Ahora ya sabes lo que toca, ¿verdad?

– No –contesto frunciendo ligeramente el ceño–, ¿qué toca?

– Hermione, vas a ser nuestra consejera sentimental –declara Ginny.

Yo me echo a reír de golpe, no puedo parar, es tan… Ginny.

– ¿Es gracioso? –pregunta Luna. Yo respiro hondo y paro de reír.

– No es lo que ha dicho, sino el cómo –contesto–. Tan seria… No me importa ser vuestra consejera, pero tampoco creáis que soy una experta, ¿eh?

– Ya has hecho más que nosotras –comenta Ginny.

– Sí, contesto yo, pero tú has estado saliendo con chicos más tiempo que yo, por ejemplo.

– Ya, pero con ninguno he llegado a… bueno… y eso que salgo con Dean desde antes de verano.

– Eso no tiene nada que ver –respondo negando con la cabeza–. Cuando encontréis al chico adecuado lo sentiréis en las tripas, será algo instintivo, os lo pedirá el cuerpo. Lo único que os puedo aconsejar ahora mismo es que escuchéis a vuestro corazón.

– Es un buen consejo –siempre que habla Luna parece que esté en las nubes, aunque en realidad se entera de las cosas más de lo que parece.

– Sí –afirma Ginny–. Gracias, Hermione.

Las tres nos damos un abrazo y vamos juntas a desayunar.

Un par de días después, estamos hablando los chicos y yo en la Sala Común cuando aparecen Dobby y Kreacher de la nada.

– Amo Potter –dice Kreacher–, venimos a informarle.

– ¿Informarte, Harry? –pregunto– ¿De qué?

– Mm… –titubea– Les pedí que siguieran a Malfoy.

– Día y noche –corrobora Dobby–. Hace una semana que Dobby no duerme.

Él parece orgulloso, pero yo me escandalizo.

– ¡Harry!

– Dobby, yo no te dije que no durmieras. Puedes hacerlo tanto como quieras.

– Gracias, Harry Potter.

– Harry… –intento echarle la bronca, pero no me deja.

– Entonces, ¿habéis encontrado algo sospechoso en su comportamiento? –me corta.

Kreacher empieza a soltar halagos y a describir las acciones diarias más insulsas hasta que Harry le interrumpe.

– Dobby, cuéntamelo tú.

– Dobby lo siente mucho, Harry Potter, pero Draco Malfoy no hace nada ilegal. Es sospechoso verle por el séptimo piso con diferentes alumnos, pero no ilegal.

– ¿El séptimo piso? –caliente, caliente, pienso– ¡La Sala de los Menesteres!

Harry ata cabos en seguida. Esta sala no aparece en el Mapa, por eso Draco tampoco.

– ¿Hace algo más, Dobby?

– El señorito Malfoy también pasa muchas horas en la biblioteca –le contesta mientras me echa un rápido vistazo– y en la Casa de los Gritos.

¡Oooops! Claro, si le han estado siguiendo, también me habrán visto a mí. Abro los ojos al máximo y giro lentamente la cabeza mirando a Dobby, quien asiente levemente.

– ¿En la Casa de los Gritos? –pregunta Harry extrañado– ¿Qué hace ahí?

– Está con una amiga, Harry Potter –responde Dobby mirando al suelo.

– Seguro que le ha dado alguna poción –salta Kreacher–. El gran Draco Malfoy jamás…

– ¡Calla, Kreacher! –le grita Harry–. Menudo nidito de amor, que mal gusto tiene.

– Supongo que no es mal sitio, si pretendes que no te pillen los profesores –susurro.

– Sabe que existe la Sala de la Necesidad, la está usando, no tiene que irse tan lejos –es la primera vez que habla Ron.

– Hum… –murmuro. No quiero comprometerme, pero sé que no le gusta esa sala por lo que está obligado a hacer allí.

– ¿Con quién va, por cierto? –le pregunta Ron a Dobby.

– Con una bruja muy inteligente y muy bonita –le contesta. Intenta evitar dar mi nombre y yo se lo agradezco con una sonrisa. Al ver que Kreacher coge aire me alarmo, pero Harry le manda callar antes de que pueda decir nada y yo aprovecho para intervenir.

– Realmente no tiene importancia, ¿no, Harry? Digo, no es que sea de utilidad saberlo.

– No, supongo que no –murmura con el ceño ligeramente fruncido–. Gracias Dobby, puedes irte a dormir, lo has hecho muy bien.

– Kreacher también lo ha hecho muy bien –intento darle el mismo trato que a Dobby.

– La sangre sucia… –empieza a rezongar por lo bajo.

– ¡A callar! –le grita Harry–. Lárgate.

Ambos se desvanecen y, después de hablar un rato, me marcho para ir a ver si Dobby está en la cama realmente.

Estoy cerca de las cocinas cuando me encuentro a Draco.

– Vaya, es raro verte deambular a estas horas –comenta con un pequeño beso.

– Voy a las cocinas, ¿me acompañas?

– Claro. ¿Un capricho nocturno?

– Si y no –respondo–. Iba a ver a Dobby pero, ya puestos, un chocolate caliente suena bien.

– Que sean dos –dice sonriendo. Los pasillos están desiertos, así que nos damos la mano.

Al llegar compruebo que Dobby no está durmiendo como prometió.

– Pero Dobby tenía que trabajar, señorita –dice él.

– Dobby, para trabajar tienes que estar vivo, pero a este ritmo no vas a durar mucho. Venga, come algo nutritivo y a dormir.

– ¿Nutritivo, señorita? –pregunta extrañado.

– Sí, algo con proteínas. ¿Los elfos coméis carne? –no sé si tendrán una dieta distinta, ahora que lo pienso.

– Los elfos domésticos comen lo mismo que los magos y brujas, señorita –responde con una sonrisa.

– Bien –digo satisfecha–, pues un buen bistec y a la cama. Es una orden.

Dobby amplía aun más su sonrisa y con un "sí, señorita" se marcha a cenar. Draco, por otro lado, ha pedido a los elfos que nos hagan chocolate deshecho, el cual nos llega acompañado de pastas y galletitas. Mientras comemos le explico eso de que Harry les había mandado espiarle, para que vaya con cuidado.

– No me gusta nada como te trata el elfo ese –dice molesto.

– Dobby es un amor, Draco.

– No, Dobby te ha cubierto. El otro.

– Kreacher está mayor –le defiendo, pero sé que no es excusa.

– No está tan mayor y lo sabes –contesta con el ceño fruncido.

– Lo sé –suspiro–, pero tantos años de soledad con el cuadro de su antigua dueña le han tenido que pasar factura, ¿no crees?

– Sí, seguro, pero esas formas ya las tenía cuando la familia Black vivía.

– Sí… –susurro. La verdad es que me gustaría poder llevarme bien con él– ¿Tendrás cuidado?

– Siempre.

Me besa con suavidad y nos acabamos el chocolate. Él me acompaña a la Torre y le explico lo que me pasó el otro día con Ginny y Luna.

– Sí, vinieron a hablar conmigo también –eso me sorprende y continúa–. Me dijeron que si alguna vez te hacía daño, ellas se encargarían de desgraciarme la poca vida que me pudiera quedar.

– Creía que te amenazarían con una paliza –respondo riendo a carcajada limpia.

– Yo también –responde riendo–, cuando se lo dije me contestaron que de eso te podías encargar tu solita.

– Ah, chicas listas. Que orgullosa estoy de ellas.

Y realmente es así, las quiero mucho a ambas. Llegamos ante la Dama Gorda y nos besamos para despedirnos. Cuando Draco gira la esquina la Dama comenta: "en mis tiempos Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban". Yo sonrío y, tras darle la contraseña, cruzo el retrato pensando en que los tiempos podrían estar cambiando poco a poco.


	13. La Casa de los Gritos

**Draco POV: **

Los días pasan y parece que los elfos de Potter ya no me siguen. Yo me dedico a ir a clase y poco más, esperando con ganas las horas compartidas con Hermione. Pienso en las escapadas a la Casa de los Gritos y las prácticas de aparición. A ambos se nos da muy bien a estas alturas, aunque de todas formas Hermione se ha apuntado el fin de semana que viene para ir a practicar a Hogsmeade. En la última clase ella se apareció en mi aro, pero un par de metros por encima, cayendo sobre mí. Yo la atrapé en el aire y acabamos rodando por el suelo abrazados. Por un momento se hizo el silencio y después la clase entera rompió a reír, dándonos un momento de intimidad en el que cruzamos nuestras miradas y sonreímos. Esta vez pienso sorprenderle yo a ella, he mejorado lo suficiente como para hacerlo con seguridad.

Cuando la clase casi está acabando me aparezco en su aro y sonrío con suficiencia. Ella me giña un ojo y gira sobre sí misma, apareciendo en mi aro y, tras una ágil reverencia, vuelve a su sitio. Nos cruzamos por el camino y no puedo evitar pensar que, aunque mi vida dependiera de ello, no podría despegar mi mirada de la suya jamás. No entiendo cómo los demás no se dan cuenta de la química que hay entre nosotros.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Draco se ha tomado la revancha por lo de la otra vez. Es impresionante lo competitivo que puede llegar a ser, claro que con un padre que le empuja constantemente a ser el mejor, no es de extrañar. Yo me alegro al verle sonreír; he aprendido que en el camino a la superación uno no debe olvidar reír, el lado divertido de la vida es muy importante, y más en los tiempos que corren. Hemos decidido vernos en la Casa de los Gritos después de las prácticas, hoy me adelanto yo.

Crookshanks está muy inquieto y eso hace que alce la guardia. Se dirige hacia una zona de la casa que solo hemos pisado para limpiarla un poco por encima y lo que veo me deja helada. Dos mortífagos están en una habitación, no sé cómo habrán escapado de los guardias de Hogsmeade ni por qué se han escondido aquí, pero estoy sola y con un "_Expelliarmus_" gritado por uno de ellos mi varita ha salido volando de mi mano nada más entrar por la puerta.

De mi boca escapa un grito agudo, pero mi mente no reacciona hasta que veo cómo el que me ha quitado la varita empieza a mover la suya de nuevo.

– ¡Esperad! –les grito, mientras me llevo las manos a la nuca– Estoy desarmada.

– Lo sabemos, bonita –me dice. El otro parece un mueble, ni siquiera se ha movido para coger su varita–. Ahora nos vamos a divertir contigo.

Ah, no. Eso sí que no. Se me escapa una pequeña sonrisa y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos empuño a Virgaos y lo desarmo. Antes de que se den cuenta de lo que pasa lo he petrificado. El otro saca su varita a toda prisa, pero le lanzo un _Desmaius_ y, tras noquear al primero, le quito también la varita. Oigo los gritos de Draco a lo lejos, llamándome. "Aquí" le grito yo mientras vuelvo a ponerme a Virgaos en el pelo y los ato con un movimiento de mi varita.

Draco llega jadeando, se ha puesto a correr como un desesperado al oír mi primer grito, pero todo ha sido tan rápido que no le ha dado tiempo a llegar. Mejor, así nos ahorramos el que ellos le hubieran podido reconocer. Mando un _Patronus_ al director, creo que no sería bueno pasear a dos mortífagos por el colegio.

– Vaya, yo también quiero aprender a lanzar _Patronus_ –comenta Draco en voz baja mientras esperamos al director.

– Yo te enseñaré, tranquilo –le contesto susurrando. Tengo los nervios a flor de piel.

Draco también apunta a los mortífagos con su varita y al poco rato aparece Dumbledore por la puerta.

Por el suspiro de Draco puedo decir que ambos nos sentimos aliviados de ver al director.

– Des del principio señores –empieza Dumbledore–, ¿qué hacían ustedes aquí?

– Draco no estaba señor, solo yo –comienzo–. A veces venimos a la Casa de los Gritos porque una amistad entre Gryffindor y Slytherin… en fin, es complicada. Aquí la gente no nos ve, por lo tanto no dice nada.

Paro un momento, no sé cómo seguir.

– Continúe –me anima suavemente el director.

– Bueno, no siempre venimos juntos, hoy me adelanté –agradezco el empujoncito con un movimiento de cabeza–. Mi gato empezó a comportarse de forma inusual y lo seguí hasta aquí. Nosotros no venimos a esta zona de la casa, por eso me extrañó, y cuando llegué a esta habitación los encontré. Uno me desarmó, pero conseguí aturdirlos y les quité las varitas. Luego llegó Draco, quien me había oído gritar, los atamos y le enviamos el _Patronus_.

– Rápido y eficaz –comenta el director–. ¿Algo que añadir, señor Malfoy?

– Cuando llegué me dirigía a otra zona de la casa y cuando la oí gritar salí corriendo, pero no llegué a tiempo para ayudar –tiene el ceño fruncido, no le gusta que me haya enfrentado a ellos yo sola estando él tan cerca.

– Es mejor así, podrían haberte reconocido. Te pareces mucho a tu padre.

Intento suavizar mis palabras con un apretón de manos, pero él baja la mirada abatido.

– La señorita Granger tiene razón –dice Dumbledore pensativo–. Podrían querer llamarla a juicio para testificar, pero puedo mantenerla en el anonimato si lo prefiere.

– Sí, por favor –susurro. Lo último que quiero ahora mismo es recordarlo. Ha sido rápido, pero por un momento he pasado verdadero miedo.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Siguiendo las instrucciones de Dumbledore, llevo a Hermione a la cocina a por un chocolate caliente. Está temblando, seguro que ha pasado más miedo del que quiere reconocer. Intento reconfortarla con abrazos y mimos y ella me sonríe agradecida. Haría lo que fuera necesario por mantener esa sonrisa, pero hay cosas que se escapan de mi control. Me odio a mi mismo por no haber estado ahí hoy, pero debo admitir que tienen razón, habría sido fatal para mí.

Llega el día del examen de aparición. Yo aún no tengo edad para hacerlo, así que no voy con los demás a Hogsmeade. Sé que Hermione se lo sacará sin problemas, estoy contento por ella.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

¡Aprobada! Estoy tan contenta. Ron ha suspendido por media ceja, literalmente, se la ha dejado en el punto de partida; han sido muy estrictos con él. Harry tampoco ha tenido suerte con el profesor Slughorn, hoy iba a intentar sacarle el recuerdo en Pociones. Como suerte es lo que necesita, hemos decidido usar la poción Felix Felicis que se ganó a principio de curso. Se la toma y se va al entierro de Aragog, la gigantesca tarántula de Hagrid. Ron y yo no entendemos nada, no es lo que habíamos planeado, pero si la poción lo dice… Se supone que tiene la suerte de su lado.

A la mañana siguiente hablamos con Harry; le explicamos que anoche la Sala Común estuvo movidita. Lavender le montó un pollo monumental a Ron, porque nos vio salir juntos del dormitorio de los chicos. Ron aguantó el chaparrón y ahora está feliz como una perdiz de no tener a Lavender pegada a él como una lapa todo el día. Yo me alegro por él, y también por mí, será un descanso no tener a esa arpía cerca. Miro en derredor y veo a Ginny con cara triste; anoche cortó con Dean por una tontería monumental, no es que fuera el motivo de la ruptura, ya estaban mal, pero no es agradable. Se lo comento a Harry con una mirada cómplice, no se me escapa que está enamorado de Ginny hasta las trancas; se le encienden los ojos como si fueran luces de Navidad y tiene que contenerse para no sonreír de oreja a oreja.

Por su parte, nos cuenta que obtuvo el recuerdo y se lo enseñó a Dumbledore. El director le ha hablado extensamente de los horrocruxes (se ve que son objetos donde un Mago Oscuro esconde fragmentos de su alma para obtener algo parecido a la inmortalidad), han descubierto que Voldemort se hizo siete horrocruxes y le ha prometido a Harry que cuando vaya a buscar el próximo le llevará con él. Harry está muy contento, yo soy más práctica, es una magia muy oscura y poderosa y estoy asustada por mi mejor amigo. Sé que nada malo le pasará con Dumbledore cerca, pero aun así no me puedo quitar esa angustia del pecho. Me pregunto si debería hablar con Draco de esto, seguro que le gustaría saberlo, pero decido que es muy arriesgado, siendo que Voldemort le vigila de cerca. Harry se pone a hacer recuento de los horrocruxes destruidos hasta ahora y le vuelvo a prestar atención.

– De momento se ha destruido su diario de adolescente, que lo hice yo sin saberlo al clavarle un colmillo de basilisco, el anillo de…

– Espera –le interrumpo–, ¿qué fue exactamente lo que destruyó el diario? ¿El colmillo?

Quiero estar bien informada de todo para poder ayudarle.

– El veneno de basilisco, de hecho. Los colmillos lo almacenan.

– Bien, continúa –le digo. Me hago una nota mental para investigar cómo se destruyen los horrocruxes.

– Su diario y el anillo de su abuelo, Sorvolo Gaunt, que lo destruyó Dumbledore y por eso tiene la mano como la tiene; llevaba una maldición. Y ahora Dumbledore está tras la pista de un tercer horrocrux.

– ¿Cuál? –pregunto.

– Lo sabrá cuando lo encuentre. Aunque Voldemort es un coleccionista, le gustan los trofeos, Dumbledore sospecha que serán objetos que pertenecieron a los Fundadores de Hogwarts. Estamos seguros de que el Medallón de Slytherin y la Copa de Hufflepuff estarán entre ellos. También algo de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw. Según Dumbledore lo único conocido de Gryffindor es la espada que está en su despacho y no es un horrocrux, pero nunca se sabe. Ah, y Nagini, su serpiente. El último trozo de su alma está dentro de sí mismo. Hermione, ¿se te ocurren objetos de los fundadores que podría haber robado Voldemort?

– Puedo investigar –le contesto. Aunque no creo que vaya a tener suerte, pero para empezar llevaré a Virgaos para que Dumbledore le eche un vistazo. Si ha estado tantas generaciones en mi familia no creo que esté involucrada, pero es mejor no arriesgarse.

Decido ir hoy mismo y cruzo los dedos para que la contraseña no haya cambiado. Tengo suerte y cuando llego Dumbledore me recibe con una amable sonrisa.

– Hola, señorita Granger. Por favor, siéntese –me recibe, señalando una silla frente a su escritorio. Yo me siento y espero a que siga hablando–. ¿A qué debo el placer?

– Verá señor, usted sabe que Harry a veces comparte información con Ron y conmigo…

Lo miro a la espera de que se enfade y me diga algo, pero no hace ni una cosa ni la otra.

– Esperaba que lo hiciera, se puede confiar en ustedes y también esperar grandes actos por parte de ambos.

– Gracias señor –empiezo a ponerme nerviosa–. Verá, estoy aquí por algo que dijo Harry acerca de los horrocruxes.

Su mirada cambia, puedo ver un gran interés chispeando en sus ojos azules. Me quito a Virgaos del pelo y se lo tiendo.

– Sé que es improbable que Voldemort le hiciera nada, puesto que siempre ha estado en la familia, pero… –cojo una gran bocanada de aire y continuo– Mi abuela me dijo que era una herencia familiar al dármela, investigué a mis ancestros y llegué a Rowena Ravenclaw. En un libro leí que era una creación suya y he pensado que, como Voldemort buscaba objetos de los Fundadores, tal vez en algún momento quiso tenerlo y, estando en una familia muggle, no le habría sido muy difícil convertirlo en un horrocrux y volverlo a dejar donde estaba, sin levantar sospechas. Nadie sabe que tengo sangre mágica, lo he descubierto este año y decirlo ahora, como si presumiera de ancestros, no me gusta, parece como despreciar a mi familia muggle. Y no quiero eso, del mismo modo que no quiero que me traten diferente por tener sangre de Rowena Ravenclaw, por eso lo guardo como un secreto, pero quiero ayudar, así que… ¿usted puede saber si Voldemort lo embrujó?

– Puedo, sí –confirma mientras lo coge para estudiarlo de cerca.

– No me va a cuestionar mis orígenes ni va a dudar de mi palabra, ¿verdad?

– Veo verdad en sus ojos, señorita Granger.

– Gracias.

Sonrío tímidamente mientras me armo de valor para una última petición.

– Señor, sé que esto es altamente irregular, pero me gustaría estar mientras lo examina. Tengo mucha curiosidad.

– Una inteligencia sin límites es el mayor tesoro de los hombres (N/A: Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure; por JKR).

Recuerdo la cita, Luna la mencionó cuando la conocimos. Ambos sonreímos cómplices y me permite quedarme. Ver a este gran mago trabajar es algo que no tiene precio. Unas horas después me marcho de su despacho, contenta de saber que Voldemort no le puso las manos encima a mi herencia.


	14. Duelo de varitas

**Draco POV:**

Llega mayo sin que haya avances significativos en mi misión. Los días pasan y se transforman en semanas, y mi desesperación no hace más que aumentar. No puedo ni quiero hacerlo, pero la otra opción es la muerte, y no solo la mía, sino también la de mis padres. Vivir constantemente amenazado es insoportable, creo que este año he entendido a Potter por primera vez, aunque jamás lo diré en voz alta.

Estoy en el baño del sexto piso, enterrado bajo tantas toneladas de angustia y dolor que no puedo reprimir las lágrimas, que caen a borbotones. Normalmente Hermione las limpia, pero no quiero que siga sufriendo por mi culpa. Oigo un ruido a mis espaldas y me siento mal por no poder apartarla de esto, seguro que ha venido a consolarme otra vez, siempre sabe dónde encontrarme. Pero lo que veo al mirar a través del espejo no son sus ojos color miel, sino unos esmeralda. Potter. Saco mi varita y empieza el duelo. Nuestros hechizos no dan en el blanco, ya sea por falta de puntería o porque logramos neutralizarlos, pero pronto eso cambia.

– ¡_Sectumsempra_! –grita Potter.

Siento un dolor lacerante en la cara y en el pecho. Mis piernas dejan de sostenerme y caigo al suelo. Me palpo el pecho con las manos y me las noto pringosas, manchadas por mi propia sangre. Apenas tengo fuerzas y empiezo a ver borroso. Entonces oigo una voz en la lejanía.

– ¡Draco! –exclama Hermione, arrodillándose junto a mí– Harry, ¿qué ha pasado?

– No quería Hermione, te prometo que no sabía que pasaría esto –farfulla Potter.

Veo una mancha brillante que desaparece rápidamente y bajo mi cabeza colocan una tela. Creo que es el jersey del uniforme de Hermione. Entonces otra tela, ésta mucho más suave, se coloca sobre mis heridas; Hermione las está presionando con su camisa, no quiere que pierda más sangre. Poco a poco la negrura me envuelve.

– Draco por favor, mírame –me ruega su dulce voz. Intento tocarla, pero mi cuerpo no me responde–. No cierres los ojos, por favor, Draco…

No puedo mantenerme consciente por más tiempo, me pierdo con sus palabras resonando en mis oídos.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Draco está más aterrorizado cada día que pasa. Voldemort y su misión imposible lo tienen sumido en un estado de angustia constante. Lo consuelo lo mejor que puedo, pero sé que esa no es la solución. Hoy no se presenta en la biblioteca, así que voy a buscarlo al baño de Myrtle la Llorona; cuando necesita desahogarse recurre a ese lugar, ya que suele estar vacío. Al acercarme oigo hechizos ir y venir, el ruido de cristales al romperse inunda el pasillo. Me acerco corriendo y casi estoy llegando cuando un grito perfora mis oídos: "¡_Sectumsempra_!". Es la voz de Harry. No conozco el maleficio y lo que veo des del umbral de la puerta hace que me ponga lívida.

Draco está sangrando profusamente, tirado en el suelo, con Harry al lado en estado de shock. Le pido explicaciones, pero veo en seguida que es inútil y le mando un _Patronus_ al profesor Snape. Si no reconozco el maleficio será porque es uno de los del Príncipe Mestizo, así que él sabrá qué hacer. Harry no deja de murmurar "yo no quería" y yo estoy tan histérica que solo quiero gritarle, pero me contengo mientras intento taponar las heridas de Draco.

Snape llega y se hace cargo de la situación. Me aparta sin miramientos y se arrodilla junto a Draco. Quita mi camisa, dejando a la vista las heridas, y empieza a pasar su varita por encima de cada una de ellas murmurando "_Vulnera Sanentum_", hasta dos y tres veces en cada corte. No sé si es el contramaleficio o un hechizo sanador, pero decido memorizarlo y practicarlo; por si acaso, puede ser útil. Cuando acaba de sellar todas las heridas me tiende su capa.

– Cúbrase –me ordena bruscamente, mientras Draco se incorpora lentamente–. Lleve al señor Malfoy a la enfermería. Que le apliquen díctamo sobre las cicatrices y que tome poción para recuperar la sangre más rápidamente. Explíquenle a madame Pomfrey qué ha pasado.

Tapada con la capa, hago que Draco se apoye en mí y nos encaminamos hacia la enfermería. Es difícil cubrirse con una prenda que solo tiene un cierre a la altura del cuello, más aún si tus manos están ocupadas y no puedes mantener la tela cerrada, pero rezo interiormente para que las miradas que nos siguen sean por el aspecto tan deplorable que mostramos y para llegar pronto a la enfermería y a los expertos brazos de madame Pomfrey. Draco, aun en su estado, se da cuenta de las miradas y baja su brazo de mi hombro a mi cintura, apretando la capa contra mi cuerpo. Sonrío levemente y, pegada a él, intento aligerar el paso.

Nuestra llegada hace que madame Pomfrey se escandalice. Tiene que ser un show vernos, ambos cubiertos de sangre, agua y mugre.

– En esta cama, vamos –ordena, señalando una. Mientras ayudo a subirse a Draco continúa hablando, entre resignada y enfadada–. ¿Qué ha pasado esta vez?

– No estoy segura, no estaba allí al principio –contesto. No quiero meter demasiado la pata–. Ha habido un duelo, no conozco el maleficio que le ha producido estas heridas, pero eran profundas, había mucha sangre. El profesor Snape le ha curado y me ha mandado que le pida díctamo para las cicatrices y también algo que le haga recuperar rápidamente la sangre perdida.

– Bien –madame Pomfrey toma el control– señor Malfoy, estírese y quítese la camisa, empezaremos limpiando esa sangre para poder aplicar bien el díctamo. ¿Algo que añadir a lo que nos ha contado la señorita Granger?

Draco me mira, no sé qué espera que le diga, así que simplemente asiento con la cabeza.

– Yo tampoco conozco el maleficio, madame Pomfrey. Solo sé que me ha hecho cortes muy profundos, todo se ha llenado de sangre a una velocidad alarmante.

– De acuerdo –contesta, enfrascada en su trabajo.

Una vez limpio y curado, le da una poción con las instrucciones de tomársela hasta la última gota. Por la cara que pone debe saber a rayos, pero se la bebe toda.

– Señorita Granger, ahora usted, a la cama –ordena.

– ¿Qué? No entiendo, yo estoy bien, no me pasa nada –protesto levemente.

– A la cama, venga –me empuja hacia la cama de al lado de Draco–. Y fuera la capa.

Muerta de vergüenza me quito la capa; Draco parece que me quiera comer enterita por el modo en que me mira, sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Madame Pomfrey también me limpia y me hace tomar una poción tranquilizante. Según ella, pronto los efectos del shock querrán salir a la luz; entonces la poción hará efecto. Nos ordena pasar a ambos el resto del día en la enfermería y nos informa de que también pasaremos la noche. Draco puede que esté incluso más tiempo.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Potter, los dos Weasley y Lovegood vienen a ver a Hermione. Cuando le dicen que Snape ha castigado a Potter todos los sábados hasta que acabe el curso Hermione no puede evitar un "mira que te dije que ese Príncipe no era de fiar", pero no mete más el dedo en la llaga. Se quedan despotricando un rato, a sabiendas de que el partido del sábado será una tortura sin su capitán, pero al final los chicos se van a cenar. Antes de salir por la puerta, Potter me lanza una mirada, medio avergonzado, medio disculpándose. Yo me limito a asentir con la cabeza. La chica Weasley y Lovegood se quedan un rato más para asegurarse de que Hermione está bien, pero poco después acaban siguiendo el camino de los chicos hacia el Gran Comedor.

Madame Pomfrey nos trae la cena y nos junta las camas "para que podáis conversar con más comodidad", según ella. No sé por qué, pero creo que algo se huele. Hermione se lo agradece con una gran sonrisa y nos pasamos horas hablando hasta que la medimaga apaga las luces y nos manda a dormir, aún con las camas juntas. Hermione se pasa a mi cama y, por primera vez desde Navidad, disfrutamos de toda una noche durmiendo abrazados.

Llega el sábado y con él el gran partido: Gryffindor contra Ravenclaw. Hermione me convence para verlo, aunque desde la grada de Slytherin, no quiero que los leones me coman. En parte me sienta bien, la emoción es contagiosa y acabo metiéndome tanto en el partido que por unas horas olvido mis problemas. Los leones se han hinchado a meter la quaffle por los aros contrarios, necesitan ganar con mucha diferencia para quedar primeros. No estoy al tanto de los números, últimamente vivo desconectado de todo, pero al ver cómo celebran la victoria al finalizar el partido llego a la conclusión de que los leones vuelven a quedar los primeros. Me acerco disimuladamente a Hermione y la felicito por la victoria de su equipo, ella me giña un ojo y me sugiere una celebración más privada; algo me dice que voy a disfrutar el premio de consolación. Lo compruebo esta misma tarde en la Casa de los Gritos, haciendo que Hermione haga honor al nombre del lugar. Está tan efusiva que me hago la anotación mental de darle grandes alegrías más a menudo. No es que no busque hacerla feliz constantemente, al contrario, pero este estado de puro éxtasis es difícil de conseguir con todo lo que está pasando fuera de los muros del colegio… Un momento así tiene que aprovecharse al máximo.


	15. El día fatal

**Draco POV: **

El día fatal tiene fecha al fin, y esta es el 30 de junio. He arreglado el armario volatilizador con el que llevaba tanto tiempo trabajando. Sé lo que tengo que hacer, al igual que lo que pasará si no lo hago. No quiero, pero en cierta manera siento que no tengo opción. Ya solo me queda ultimar algunos detalles cuando oigo a alguien entrando en la Sala. ¡Es imposible! Encima es la profesora de Adivinación, quien me lo iba a decir. Logro echarla sin que me vea con un pellizco de tinieblas instantáneas del Perú que compré a los gemelos Weasley.

Ahora solo queda esperar a que el director salga de la escuela para poner el plan en marcha. Rezo para que no le dé por salir en el poco tiempo que nos queda de curso, pero no voy a tener esa suerte. Hoy mismo me llega un mensaje de madame Rosmerta diciendo que está tomando una copa en la Cabeza de Puerco. No puedo atrasarlo más, la misión está en marcha.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Hoy se acaba el mes de junio y pronto empezarán los exámenes. Harry y Ginny, que empezaron a salir justo después del último partido de Quidditch, apenas han podido disfrutar el uno del otro. Ginny tiene los TIMOs este año y los de sexto tampoco nos libramos de mañanas y tardes infinitas demostrando nuestros conocimientos teóricos y prácticos de las distintas asignaturas que cursamos este año. Draco y yo hemos estado estudiando cada tarde en la biblioteca, pero ahora creo que no ha sido suficiente. No digo que lamente lo que hicimos en las horas que no dedicábamos a estudiar, pero con los exámenes tan cerca... Ya da igual, lo pasado pasado, ahora toca el presente; y en el presente, a Harry le acaba de llegar una nota de Dumbledore.

Vuelve cerca de media hora después muy agitado, nos confirma lo que creíamos, van a ir en busca de un horrocrux. Pero eso no es todo, y lo que nos cuenta nos deja boquiabiertos. Trelawney, la profesora de Adivinación, le ha explicado que Snape espió en su entrevista de trabajo. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa: Snape fue quien escuchó la profecía y quien se la explicó a Voldemort. Es por su culpa que los padres de Harry están muertos. También le ha dicho que ha oído la voz de un hombre en la Sala de los Menesteres, la voz decía algo de no poder retrasarlo más y Harry cree que era Draco. Tristemente, yo le creo, así que cuando nos da el Mapa y lo que le queda de Felix Felicis con instrucciones de usarlo nosotros y Ginny me lo tomo al pie de la letra. Una vez lo hemos hecho movilizamos al Ejército de Dumbledore. Ron se va con Ginny y Neville a la Sala de los Menesteres, no vemos a Draco en el Mapa, así que suponemos que estará allí. Luna y yo hemos quedado frente a la entrada de las mazmorras para ir a vigilar el despacho de Snape.

Por el camino intento localizar a Draco. Cuando le veo parece muy alterado.

– ¡Por fin te encuentro! –exclama– Hermione, tienes que esconderte, esta noche Hogwarts es peligroso.

– Los mortífagos –le agarro de los antebrazos, tengo mucho miedo– ¿ya están aquí?

– Pronto llegarán –susurra– es cuestión de tiempo, no puedo pararlo.

– Bien –contesto–. Tú haz tu parte, yo haré la mía.

– ¿Qué? –sus ojos se dilatan por el miedo, sé que se preocupa por mí y lo entiendo, yo también me preocupo por él, pero no puede pretender que me esconda mientras mis amigos arriesgan la vida, así que intento hacérselo entender.

Al final cierra los ojos pesaroso y asiente con fatalidad.

– Va a pasar en la Torre de Astronomía. Por favor, no os acerquéis ahí, no tendrán piedad.

– ¿Y tú? –le pregunto.

– Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

Intenta calmarme con caricias, pero ambos estamos demasiado metidos en esto, somos conscientes de lo que podría pasar. Calmarnos ahora es prácticamente imposible. Nos despedimos con un beso lleno de ansia y pasión y, tras desearnos suerte, nos dirigimos a nuestros respectivos destinos.

Luna me está esperando cuando llego. No hace preguntas y vamos directas a custodiar la puerta del despacho de Snape.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Los mortífagos ya han llegado y nos dirigimos hacia la Torre de Astronomía, hemos decidido poner allí la Marca Tenebrosa; el director vendrá directo de Hogsmeade en cuanto la vea. Nos topamos con problemas por el camino, hay muchos más miembros de la Orden del Fénix de los que calculamos y también se les han sumado algunos miembros del Ejército de Dumbledore. Solo pensar en mi misión hace que quiera unirme a ellos, cambiar de bando, pero no es opción para mí. Gibbon, uno de los mortífagos, se escabulle para poner la Marca, pero en seguida vuelve a la lucha; se supone que el que debe matar a Dumbledore soy yo.

Veo una vía de escape y me lanzo hacia la Torre. Pensaba que tendría que esperar, pero al llegar a la puerta oigo voces. La abro y, tal cual entro, desarmo al director. Miro a mi alrededor y me encuentro con dos escobas, pero no veo a nadie con el anciano director.

– ¿Quién más hay con usted? –pregunto.

– Estoy solo, como puedes ver –contesta, pero yo he oído otra voz–. ¿Y tú?

Eso me distrae y de pronto me encuentro hablándole de los mortífagos, el armario volatilizador de Hogwarts y su hermano en Borgin y Burkes por dónde han entrado, los planes, los intentos fallidos… Pese a estar desarmado, tiene la sartén por el mango; yo soy plenamente consciente de ello. Noto como la puerta se abre a mis espaldas, no puede haber sido el aire, yo la había cerrado. Me vuelvo y veo oscilar una forma, como si el aire se hubiera densificado y murmuro un "_finite incantatem_", desvelando a Hermione.

– ¡Hermione! –exclamo con los ojos como platos– ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Me pareció escuchar signos de lucha, dejé a Luna vigilando sola para ir a ver y cuando llegué donde estaban todos no te encontré; supuse que estarías donde me dijiste.

– Recuerdo haberte dicho que no vinieras –no quiero que vea esto, ella es fuerte, pero le afectará de todas formas y me verá como un monstruo.

– Lo sé –contesta suavemente–. No quiero que tengas que pasar por esto tú solo.

Eso hace que mi expresión se suavice, pero estar aquí no es seguro, pronto llegarán los mortífagos.

– Hermione, vuelve a esconderte con el hechizo mimetizador, llegarán pronto. De todas formas no puedo hacerlo.

– Ni puedes, ni quieres –susurra con una leve sonrisa. Eso me hace sonreír a mí también mientras me acerco lentamente a ella.

– Qué bien me conoces –murmuro contra sus labios. La beso con infinita ternura y, al abrir los ojos, veo cómo el viejo director sonríe. Entonces oímos pasos, nos ponemos rígidos y le susurro apremiante–. Rápido, ocúltate.

Ella se echa el hechizo y susurra mientras se desvanece: "no voy a separarme de tu lado". La siento a mi espalda, rodeándome con sus brazos. Los cubro con los míos y murmuro: "gracias". Entonces llegan los mortífagos. Después de la fuga de Azkaban son unos cuantos, aunque aquí han venido unos pocos: Gibbon, Amicus, Alecto, Greyback, mi tía Bellatrix y mi padre.

– Vamos Draco –me alienta mi tía mientras se me acerca. No quiero que note a Hermione, así que me muevo para apartarla–. ¡Hazlo!

Miro a Dumbledore a los ojos y le admiro, no tiene miedo, aunque se le ve muy cansado. Yo por mi parte estoy tan asustado que no sé cómo la varita no se ha caído ya de mi mano. La sostengo con más fuerza, aunque no soy capaz de dejar de temblar. Noto a Hermione hundir la cabeza en mi espalda y aferrarme con más fuerza, también está asustada.

– El chico no se atreve –dice Greyback–. Deja que yo lo haga. Una buena dentellada y…

– ¡No! –exclama mi padre– El Señor Tenebroso ordenó que lo matara Draco.

Todos empiezan a discutir sobre quien acabará con Dumbledore cuando aparece Snape. Las voces cesan de repente y él da un par de pasos dentro de la torre.

– Severus… –es la voz del director. Se le oye tan débil que me asusto, incluso parece que esté suplicando– Seveus, por favor…

Por un momento veo un rastro de tristeza en los ojos de mi padrino y profesor, pero en un parpadeo sus rasgos se endurecen y con una mueca de odio pronuncia las palabras fatales:

– _Avada kedavra_!

El cuerpo del director se eleva en el aire, empujado por el rayo verde que sale de la varita de Snape. Se queda un instante suspendido y cae al vacío. Siento a Hermione ponerse rígida contra mi cuerpo y cómo sus lágrimas calientes humedecen mi cuello antes de enterrar de nuevo su cara en mi espalda. La impresión me ha dejado clavado en el sitio, pero por el rabillo del ojo veo a mi padre acercarse y automáticamente me pongo en guardia. No voy a permitir que nadie me toque, a mis espaldas tengo a alguien a quien quiero proteger con mi vida si fuera necesario.

– Vamos, Draco –me dice. Asiento y, tirando discretamente de sus brazos, me libero de su abrazo.

– Dadme un minuto, en seguida voy.

– No hay tiempo para eso –me urge Snape. Está con el ceño fruncido, sabe que algo pasa, pero no pienso ceder.

– Un minuto, ahora voy.

– Ve, Lucius –le dice Snape a mi padre–, ahora os alcanzamos.

Mi padre asiente y, con una última mirada en mi dirección, se marcha tras los demás. Giro sobre mí mismo y susurro "¿Hermione?". Entonces ella se vuelve visible y lo que veo no lo olvidaré jamás. Su cara está anegada en lágrimas, es el vivo retrato del dolor más puro y lacerante que he visto en mi vida. Acuno sus mejillas entre mis manos y le deposito un tierno beso.

– Tengo que irme –susurro. Ella asiente en silencio y Snape se lo toma como la señal para tirar de mí y arrastrarme lejos de allí.

·

* * *

·

**Hermione POV:**

Snape ha matado a Dumbledore. Todavía no puedo creerlo, todos pensábamos que era fiel a la Orden, pero después de esto su lealtad me parece una broma cruel y de muy mal gusto.

Draco se marcha, tiene que hacerlo. Se despide con un beso que logra hacerme volver poco a poco a la Tierra. Me desbloqueo del todo cuando, después de mirarme una última vez, traspasa el umbral de la puerta. Me seco las lágrimas, aferro mi varita y echo a correr hacia la puerta, cuando veo cómo Harry se quita la capa invisible.

– Tu y yo –dice señalándome–, tenemos que hablar.

Asiento, pero ambos sabemos que ahora no es el momento, así que echamos a correr. Al llegar donde se desarrolla la lucha casi colapso de nuevo, pero la acción hace que mi cuerpo se mueva solo, casi adelantándose a mis pensamientos. Veo una cabellera larga y rubia luchar contra un mortífago enorme y lo aturdo por la espalda. Antes de que llegue al suelo yo ya he vuelto a correr en pos de Draco.

Les veo correr por los prados de la escuela. Supongo que querrán llegar al límite para poder desaparecerse. El padre de Draco les espera en la entrada, eso me hace pensar que, de algún modo, los Malfoy sí se preocupan por su hijo. Hay un mortífago luchando con Hagrid, pero viendo que su sangre de gigante le hace inmune a muchos hechizos, decide incendiar la cabaña y salir corriendo.

– ¡_Incendio_!

Una luz anaranjada ilumina el prado. El fuego se propaga con rapidez y a lo lejos empiezo a sentir el calor de las llamas.

– ¡Dentro está Fang animal! –grita Hagrid, girándose hacia su cabaña.

– ¡No Hagrid, te quemarás! –exclamo yo mientras me acerco corriendo.

– Pero Fang… –empieza.

Cuando llego le digo "yo me encargo". Entonces con un _Aguamenti_ me rocío de agua; desde que tengo a Virgaos llevo el pelo recogido fuertemente en un moño con magia, asegurando que mi herencia no se pierda, por lo que ya estoy lista y me lanzo hacia las llamas, intentando abrirme camino con un chorro de agua. Dentro de la cabaña no lo podré hacer, el vapor me dificultaría encontrar a Fang.

– ¡Hermione, no! –es la voz de Draco. Me giro y veo el terror en su cara. Tiene miedo por mí, pero no voy a echarme atrás. Sonrío fugazmente y me adentro en la cabaña. Logro localizar a Fang con cierta facilidad, pero está muy alterado y no será fácil sacarlo. Además se ha herido en una pata trasera; lo primero es curarle. Respiro hondo para intentar calmarme, se dice que los perros huelen el miedo, ahora tengo que infundirle seguridad. El humo inunda mis pulmones y toso, pero lo bueno es que Fang me reconoce y en poco tiempo logro que me permita curarle. Cuando se nota libre del dolor se pone sobre sus cuatro patas y ladra ferozmente. Yo abro la puerta y trazo un camino de vapor con otro _Aguamenti_, me giro hacia Fang y le digo "ahora pequeño, ¡corre!". Sale disparado y yo le sigo sin dilación, topándome con un muro humano chorreando de agua.

– ¡Draco!

– Merlín, Hermione, creía que te perdía –exclama abrazándome.

– Draco, no puedes estar aquí, es peligroso.

– ¿Y lo que tú has hecho no es peligroso? Hermione, he visto cómo te engullían las llamas. He creído morir por unos instantes.

– Estoy bien, estoy bien –le aseguro–. ¿Dónde está Fang?

– Con Hagrid –contesta, señalándoles con el dedo.

Yo sonrío al verles y dejo vagar mi mirada más allá. Me encuentro con los ojos de su padre; está tan furioso que da miedo. Me pongo rígida y Draco lo nota.

– ¿Estás bien? –me pregunta.

– Tu padre.

No necesita más. Sus ojos vuelan hacia donde está su padre y después me miran a mí.

– Tengo que irme. Por favor, no más situaciones peligrosas.

– Lo intentaré, pero no puedo prometerte nada –contesto.

Me da lo que debería ser un beso de unos pocos segundos, pero a mí se me hace eterno. Con una última caricia le veo marchar. Él y su padre traspasan los muros de Hogwarts, el padre agarra al hijo fuertemente del cuello por detrás en un movimiento brusco y ambos se esfuman con un elegante giro.

Harry y yo ayudamos a Hagrid a extinguir el fuego de su cabaña. Cuando acabamos nos fijamos en una multitud de gente congregada y nos acercamos. Harry y yo ya sabemos qué pasa; intentamos suavizarle el impacto a Hagrid, pero nada podemos hacer. Al ver el cuerpo de Dumbledore se derrumba, le quería como a un padre. Harry se acerca a Dumbledore y se arrodilla junto a él. El brillo de un objeto en el suelo llama mi atención; Harry también lo ve y lo coge, parece un medallón. Lo aprieta fuertemente en un puño y se echa a llorar. Todos lloramos la muerte de nuestro amado director, el que más hizo por Hogwarts en la historia de este colegio. Ginny se acerca y, con delicadeza, logra hacer que Harry se levante. Se acercan a mí y ella me susurra "vayamos a la enfermería, allí están todos". Asiento limpiándome las lágrimas y vamos hacia allí.

·

* * *

·

**Draco POV:**

Llegamos a mi mansión y me encuentro con una pequeña comitiva. Allí están mi tía Bella, Snape y mi madre, esperándonos. Esta última suelta un gritito cuando nos ve y corre hacia mí, echándome los brazos al cuello y rompiendo a llorar. Yo la abrazo y entierro mi cara en su cuello, pero mi padre nos aparta de un empujón y empieza a gritarme. Me acusa de ser la deshonra de la familia y no sé cuantas cosas más, apenas le escucho, pero mi madre le hace callar rápidamente. Ella es consciente de que Bellatrix está aquí y de cuál es su política hacia los miembros de la familia con… relaciones indeseables. Cuando se calman los ánimos mi madre me informa de que la mansión no será la sede del Señor Tenebroso nunca más, o al menos no en un futuro cercano. Lo que fuera que le dijo Snape perdura más allá de la muerte de Dumbledore. Yo me alegro sinceramente, pero con solo mirar a mi madre sé que nuestras vidas van a ir de mal en peor a partir de ahora. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes.


	16. El último adiós

**Hermione POV:**

En la enfermería nos encontramos con Bill Weasley en una cama; Greyback le ha mordido. Los señores Weasley están en camino, pronto llegarán. Los que estamos aquí nos ponemos al día de todo lo que ha pasado mientras los otros no estaban. Ron explica que Draco salió una hora después de que se pusieran a vigilar la puerta de la Sala de los Menesteres.

– Usó tinieblas instantáneas del Perú –dice Ron abatido–. Las que venden Fred y George. No podíamos ver nada.

– Daba igual qué hechizos usáramos –sigue Ginny–, _Lumos_, _Incendio_, nada penetraba esa oscuridad.

– Sentimos a gente pasar por nuestro lado, los mortífagos que salían de la Sala de los Menesteres. A saber cómo entraron ahí.

– Hay un armario –Harry habla por primera vez, su voz carece de vida–. ¿Os acordáis del que vimos en Borgin y Burkes? En esa Sala está su hermano, se comunican, Malfoy lo arregló y los mortífagos entraron por ahí.

– Mierda… –maldice Ron.

– Por suerte, los chicos nos avisaron en seguida y pudimos presentar batalla –Lupin intenta subir los ánimos–. Un mortífago se escapó un momento, pero volvió al cabo de poco.

– Fue a la Torre de Astronomía, a poner la Marca Tenebrosa. Cuando Dumbledore la vio salió disparado hacia allí. Yo estaba con él, pero me hizo poner la capa invisible y me petrificó. Le tendieron una trampa y no pude hacer nada.

Las lágrimas vuelven a derramarse por sus ojos. No creo que sea la mejor manera de dar la noticia, además, creo que es mejor esperar a que lleguen todos, así que tomo la palabra.

– Luna y yo fuimos a hacer guardia frente al despacho de Snape. Un par de horas después nos pareció oír ruidos lejanos, como de lucha, pero no podíamos saber qué pasaba porque Ron se había llevado el Mapa. Entonces yo decidí ir a mirar y Luna se quedó vigilando sola –me giro hacia ella y le digo–. Lo siento Luna, no debí dejarte.

– No te preocupes Hermione –contesta con una sonrisa cansada–. Tampoco pasó nada. Cerca de medianoche el profesor Flitwick apareció de repente, parecía muy nervioso y preocupado, entró en el despacho de Snape sin verme. Entonces oí un golpe seco y Snape salió de allí. Al verme me dijo que Flitwick se había desmayado y que le echara un ojo. Al ver que no parecía magullado decidí esperar, pero como no se despertaba por sí mismo lo reanimé con un _Ennervate_. El pobre se puso blanco cuando comprendió lo que había pasado y fuimos en seguida a ayudar a los demás.

– ¿Y Bill…? –pregunto yo.

– Greyback le mordió –dice Ginny–. Aún no sabemos cuáles serán las secuelas, porque hoy no hay luna llena; este ataque es altamente inusual.

Justo entonces entran los señores Weasley seguidos de Fleur y madame Pomfrey les explica el estado de Bill.

– Contra los mordiscos de hombres lobo no hay nada que hacer. No hay cura, lo he intentado todo –se lamenta ella–. Aunque no creo que se convierta en un hombre lobo.

– Seguro que a Dumbledore se le ocurre algo –comenta la señora Weasley mientras coge una crema amarillenta que hay en la mesita de noche y vuelve a untar las heridas, que ya la han absorbido. Pese que no hay cura, madame Pomfrey ha hecho un gran trabajo.

– Dumbledore no… –empiezo yo, sin saber bien cómo continuar.

– Dumbledore no podrá ayudar –sigue Harry por mí, con voz hueca–. Está muerto, Snape le ha matado. Hermione y yo lo hemos visto.

Todo el mundo irrumpe en exclamaciones, nadie puede ni quiere creerlo. Todos pensábamos que Snape estaba de nuestro lado, descubrir que ha matado a Dumbledore es un duro golpe. Yo agacho la cabeza y vuelvo a llorar en silencio, intentando alejar a mi mente de lo que me rodea. Es así como logro escuchar un canto a lo lejos. Ginny también lo oye y nos hace callar a todos.

– Es el canto de un fénix –murmuro asombrada.

– Fawkes… –susurra Harry.

Todos estamos sobrecogidos, es un canto muy triste. El momento pasa y Tonks da voz a la pregunta que nos hacemos todos.

– Me pregunto qué le diría Snape para convencerle de que estaba de nuestro lado.

– Yo lo sé –responde Harry–. Le dijo que se arrepentía de la muerte de mis padres. ¡Ja! Eso no hay quien se lo crea. Snape odiaba a mi padre tanto como a Sirius. Y a mi madre no le tenía mucho más aprecio… la llamaba sangre sucia.

Esa palabra me duele en el alma, pero enciende una alarma en mi mente. ¿Qué es? No lo acabo de identificar. Espera… ¿Sangre sucia? La primera vez que alguien me dijo esas palabras fue Draco en segundo curso y, aunque ya antes las había oído a alumnos de Slytherin de todas las edades, jamás las pronunció su jefe de Casa. De hecho, en las pocas veces que se dijeron frente a él, cuando me giraba hacia mi profesor esperando alguna reacción por su parte, lo único que encontraba era una infinita tristeza en sus ojos, que no miraban lo que ocurría frente a él en esos momentos, sino que parecían viajar hacia el pasado. Sangre sucia…

– Y entonces se han desaparecido fuera de los muros del colegio.

El fin del relato de Harry hace que aparte mis pensamientos y vuelva a la realidad.

Un pesado silencio cae en toda la enfermería. La señora Weasley lo rompe suavemente.

– Pobre Bill, ahora que se iba a casar…

– ¿Disculpe? –salta Fleur– ¿Insinúa que estas mordeduras harán que no quiera casarse?

– No, yo no… –intenta defenderse.

– ¡Porque seguro que querrá! –exclama Fleur– Se necesita más que un hombre lobo para separarnos.

– Por supuesto, por supuesto. Solo que… tal y cómo ha quedado… pensaba que tal vez…

– ¿Pensaba que yo no querría casarme? ¿Eso es lo que quiere decir? ¡Porque no me importa! Estas heridas muestran su valor, su gran coraje. Y esto ya lo hago yo –dice Fleur arrebatándole la crema–, que soy su futura mujer.

Todos nos quedamos de piedra, viendo como mancha sus perfectas manos con ese ungüento de aspecto poco agradable y cura a Bill con el ceño fruncido, pero imprimiendo un profundo cariño en sus movimientos. La tensión podría cortarse con un cuchillo.

– Hay una tía abuela en la familia –empieza la señora Weasley en voz baja–, Muriel, que tiene una diadema muy bonita hecha por goblins. Creo que accedería a prestártela para la boda, le tiene mucho cariño a Bill; y a ti te haría juego con el pelo.

– Gracias –contesta Fleur muy tiesa–. Estaría muy bien.

No sé bien cómo ocurre, pero de repente ambas están abrazadas y llorando a moco tendido. Ginny y yo intercambiamos una mirada de incertidumbre y nos encogemos de hombros. El amor puede obrar maravillas.

– ¿Lo ves? –dice Tonks con voz estrangulada– Continúa queriendo casarse con él, aunque le hayan mordido.

– No es lo mismo –contesta Lupin, evitando su mirada–. Bill no se transformará.

– ¡Eso no es importante! Tus transformaciones no me importan, te lo he dicho mil veces.

– Te mereces a alguien joven y sano… –sus argumentos son débiles, no resistirá mucho, lo veo más claro que el agua.

– Siempre he dicho que tu actitud en este tema era muy ridícula, Remus –interrumpe la señora Weasley, aun abrazando a Fleur–. Además, un hombre joven y sano puede dejar de serlo en cualquier momento. Ella te quiere a ti.

– Ahora no es momento de hablarlo, Dumbledore… –pero este último intento desesperado tampoco le va a salir bien.

– Dumbledore sería al que más le gustaría ver cómo sigue creciendo el amor en el mundo.

Jamás pensé que oiría a la profesora McGonagall decir eso, pero ahí está, alto y claro. Justo entonces entra Hagrid y anuncia que ya ha movido el cuerpo del director y que el Ministerio está en camino. La profesora McGonagall organiza una reunión de urgencia con los jefes de Casa (ahora el profesor Slughorn será el jefe de Slytherin) y pide a Harry y Hagrid que vayan también a la reunión. Hagrid se sorprende y empieza a farfullar algo incomprensible, pero la ahora directora McGonagall le corta con delicadeza.

– El profesor Dumbledore valoraba mucho tu opinión Hagrid, y yo pienso hacer lo mismo.

Se marchan los tres y Lupin comenta que tal vez el Ministerio quiera cerrar la escuela. Espero que no lo hagan, alumnos y profesores necesitan de Hogwarts más que nunca.

Finaliza la reunión y Harry busca un momento de intimidad para hablar los tres solos.

– El horrocrux era falso –dice. No me lo puedo creer, ¡todo para nada!–. Dentro había un pergamino.

Nos lo muestra y lo leo un par de veces.

– R.A.B. –murmura Ron en voz baja– ¿Quién puñetas es?

– No sé –contesta Harry–. ¿Ideas? –pregunta mirándome.

– Ninguna. Déjame investigar unos días.

– Por cierto Hermione, ahora que dices eso de investigar. Snape me dijo que él es el Príncipe Mestizo, pensé que querrías saberlo.

– Ya lo sabía –veo cómo se le abre la boca a Harry, indignado–. Y te diré, antes de que me interrumpas, que si no te lo dije antes fue porque pensé que Snape siempre fue un gran Maestro de Pociones y que, por lo tanto, podríamos aprender mucho de sus anotaciones en las pociones del libro. Los hechizos que inventaba parecían inofensivos aunque… cuanto más avanzaba en la lectura del libro más escalofriantes me parecían. Nunca pensé que llegaría a crear algo como el _Sectumsempra_. Supongo que no debí callar, lo siento.

– ¿Cómo lo averiguaste? –me pregunta.

– Mirando periódicos viejos en la biblioteca –murmuro con la voz apagada. Es la verdad y, si puedo dejar a Draco fuera de esta conversación, mejor.

– Tal vez puedas averiguar así algo de R.A.B.

– Tal vez –contesto–, dame tiempo.

·

* * *

·

Las clases se cancelan y los exámenes se aplazan. Muchos padres vienen a buscar a sus hijos para llevárselos, aunque algunos, como la madre de Seamus, no tienen suerte. Los alumnos quieren darle el último adiós a este gran director y, al llegar el día del entierro, toda clase de gente se congrega en los terrenos de la escuela. Cuando veo al camarero del Cabeza de Puerco algo se remueve en mi interior, pero es sólo un instante, en cuanto el hombre aparta la mirada la sensación desaparece. Grawp, el hermanastro de Hagrid, también asiste; me acerco a saludarle y descubro que aún se acuerda de mí y del apodo que me puso Hagrid para que pudiera recordarme más fácilmente. Que me llame "Hermy" me hace sonreír y, al dar media vuelta para marcharme, un reflejo me llama la atención des del bosque. Una cabellera rubio-platino se puede divisar entre unos tupidos árboles si sabes dónde mirar. Draco. Nuestros ojos conectan como tantas otras veces y, tras un leve asentimiento por parte de ambos, sigo mi camino para reunirme con Harry, Ron y Ginny.

Las sirenas cantan des del lago una melodía que, pese a no entender su idioma, me llena el corazón con sentimientos de pérdida y dolor. Hagrid lleva el cuerpo de Dumbledore, envuelto en una tela púrpura con estrellas doradas, y lo deja sobre una mesa con mucha suavidad. Las sirenas dejan de cantar y se sumergen en el agua. Entonces, unas llamas blancas cubren la mesa y el cuerpo del antiguo director, se escucha el batir de alas y, por un instante, puedo ver la forma de un fénix elevarse en el cielo justo antes de que las llamas se apaguen, dejando a la vista una tumba de mármol blanco. Los centauros también le rinden homenaje con una lluvia de flechas que, pese a no llegar ni de casualidad a donde estamos sentados, asusta a algunos de los presentes.

La gente empieza a marcharse y Harry se lleva a un lado a Ginny. En su cara puedo leer claramente las intenciones que tiene. Ginny le sonríe tristemente y, tras un abrazo, se separan. Scrimgeour, el Ministro de Magia, quiere hablar con Harry, pero éste se lo quita de encima sin preámbulos.

Ha acabado el funeral, estamos a un lado de los prados del colegio, no muy lejos de dónde se ha enterrado a Dumbledore. Harry nos explica lo que ya suponía, ha cortado con Ginny, pero yo la conozco y sé que le esperará. Lleva esperándole desde los once años. También nos dice que el Ministro quería lo mismo que por Navidad, nunca se cansa este hombre.

De repente Ron pone cara agria y exclama:

– ¡Por favor, Hermione, deja que le dé un puñetazo a Percy!

– No –contesto con una pequeña sonrisa–. Dime Harry, ¿qué harás el año que viene?

– Se cierre o no Hogwarts, no voy a volver.

– Irás en busca de los horrocruxes, ¿verdad? –asiente con la cabeza y continúo– Sabes que iremos contigo.

– ¿Qué? –se alarma– No, chicos, no. Será muy peligroso.

– Harry –digo tocándole el brazo con suavidad–, hace tiempo nos dijiste que podíamos dar media vuelta cuando quisiéramos y seguimos aquí. No vamos a querer. Nunca.

– Estamos contigo –corrobora Ron, poniéndole una mano en el hombro–, pase lo que pase.

Harry nos sonríe agradecido. Ron tiene razón, pase lo que pase, estaremos juntos.

– Además –sigue con una media sonrisa–, tienes que ir a la boda de Bill y Fleur antes de empezar tu búsqueda.

– No me la perdería por nada del mundo –contesta, sonriendo él también.

Mañana volvemos a casa. A partir de mañana, cualquier cosa puede pasar.


End file.
